Ai wa Moumoku
by Tonshi
Summary: Seika Akane was born blind. After going through her life thinking she was useless, what will happen when she is given a chance at Konoha's Ninja Academy? Kakashi/OC
1. Chapter 1 Accepted

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! Thank you for clicking on this story! For any followers of this story, know that it is just being revised to get rid of bad high school grammar! I appreciate all the great reviews, follows, and likes. I am glad it was well received! Thank you again, everyone! For those here for the first time, please enjoy!

-Tonshi

* * *

The day was bright; at least, that's what it felt like to the small girl sitting at a lone swing in the courtyard outside ninja academy. Her brown eyes looked distant...lonely. In the distance, around the buzzing of the birds and the sounds of fellow children playing in the background, she could hear her parents talking to the Third Hokage.

_Her parents…_

A bitter look found its way to her four year old face. They weren't _technically_ her parents. Her real parents disowned her…they hated her. They would rather she be dead than alive to disgrace the great Seika Clan name. These people however, the people she now called mom and dad, were a much more loving parental unit than her biological ones could have ever been. These people-the Nagataki family- took her in with open arms despite…

Her thoughts were cut short as she heard her mother and father talking about her. They were trying to get her a place in the Konoha's famous academy, as her only dream was to become a ninja just like her clan was renowned for.

"Akane is such a special girl." Her father was saying, "Her parents abandoned her even though she has such a pure chakra type…"

"It was confusing to us, too," Her mother explained, "With such a prestigious background, with her being a member of the legendary Seika Clan, we thought that a child with such a powerful chakra would be swept away immediately to become a ninja."

"When we adopted Akane, all she wanted to do was be a Ninja. From the moment she could walk she was practicing her moves. She has even managed to do a few fire jutsus which is no surprise granted her clan name." her dad added, "She would make a powerful and devoted student."

"Your daughter sounds like the perfect candidate for our academy, then." Sandaime said with a smile evident in his voice, "So you must understand why I don't see your concern…"

Akane noticed the slight pause after the Hokage's comment. Her parents didn't want to make it seem like they cared about it. Her parents were always indifferent around her. Deep down, however, she knew that they were a little sad that she wasn't _normal…_

"You see," Her mother started out almost shakily.

"Akane was born blind."

* * *

_**Part 1: Academy years- Chapter 1: Accepted.**_

Small hands trailed her bedside. Her alarm was going off signaling the start of a new day and the start of her new life as a ninja academy student. Sadly for the girl however, she was having a hard time finding the alarm clock to shut it off.

Sighing in exasperation, she finally found the clock-hitting it hard before falling back into bed. Akane started blankly at her ceiling with a small face twisted with disappointment. She always tried to look strong in front of everyone. Being blind didn't keep her from doing anything the other kids could do, of course, but at times not being able to see did have its disadvantages.

Finally deciding to get up, she found the clothes her mother had laid out for her and put them on. It had only been a few years since she was actually able to dress herself, and to other children it would seem like a meager accomplishment, but to Akane it felt like climbing a mountain. It was just one more thing that made her normal and that felt good.

Truthfully, though, she could do much more than simple everyday things. She could run, and climb, even perform some jutsus. Her goal was to accomplish anything anyone else could do...

Becoming a ninja was just another one of those obstacles.

"Akane! Breakfast!" Her mother's voice rang through the house.

_Seika Akane. _

Her name rolling off her mother's tongue sounded like a knife cutting through her. It reminded the girl of what she was. She was a member of one of the last Godai clans; one of the original. As a member, she was expected to be a top notch ninja. She was expected to master her clan's singular element use techniques. She was expected to bring great honor to the family name. With her chakra, she was suppose to be a revered member by now.

That was, however, until her parents realized she was totally blind. They thought she was useless- that she was disposable...that they could simply get rid of her. They would probably have another child to take her place and to take her title of being one of their greatest warriors. Instead, Akane was pushed aside and given up for adoption.

Shaking the thoughts of what happened a few years ago, she walked out her bedroom door only to be engulfed into a wave of smells. Breakfast was cooking, obviously, and by the smell of the meal, it was sure to be delicious.

Keeping her hands close to the walls, the four year old was able to make her way downstairs. Tapping her feet along the way quietly, she was able to avoid the shoes on the last step, the lunchbox by the door, and even a small toy near the entrance to the kitchen. She was determined to be normal, and if that meant finding other ways to see then that's what she had to do. She _would _be normal.

"Ohayou, dear!" Her mother said warmly. "Are you ready for your first day at the academy?"

Akane could tell that her mother had placed a dish in front of her. By the smell of it the plate held her favorites: pancakes and bacon. Before she could dig into her meal, she looked at her mother and smiled a huge smile.

"Of course, I want to be a ninja!" She exclaimed excitedly chewing her food.

Her mother looked down at her adopted daughter and simply smiled. It had taken a lot of persuasion from her and her husband to get Akane accepted into the Academy. Sandaime wasn't too keen on letting her in. After all, she could hurt herself of others if she didn't learn how to do a technique properly or if she couldn't see where she was going. After begging, however, Akane was to be let in...on one condition, however.

"Akane, honey." Her mother started quietly.

Akane's eyes darted up to her mother's even though all she saw was blackness. The girl could tell by the way her mother started the sentence that there was definitely something that she hadn't told her about today. If Akane hated one thing, it was secrets being kept from her.

"Your father and I didn't tell you this after we saw Sandaime Hokage, but…" Akane could tell she was trying to find the right words. "He was hesitant to let you join the Academy."

"Of course." Akane said bitterly, "I am a danger…I can't see what I am doing."

"No…well…" Nagataki Izumi was at a loss for words, "…he said that he would let you join the academy if you were out under the tutelage of their best student."

"So I need a baby sitter?" Akane asked sadly, "A seeing eye friend?"

Izumi looked down at her distraught daughter and wanted to cry with her. She didn't like it when people thought that Akane needed extra help. Having this student help, however, would give Akane a taste of her dream. If Akane really wanted to be a ninja, she would have to put up with this one little setback.

"It won't be too bad, I promise." Izumi reassured, "Maybe you will make a new friend!"

Izumi watched as her daughter picked up her plate and put it away perfectly. The girl got up and walked to the door, picked up her lunch and was about to walk out the door until the mother stopped her daughter.

"Listen, Akane." She started, "You know your father and I love you. We know that there is nothing you can't do. We know that others may be naïve, but this is your big chance to show them how wrong they are."

Akane simply hugged her mother and thanked her.

"Do you want your cane?" Izumi asked before the girl took off for the school down the street.

Akane cringed. She hated that cane. She had been training herself to get along without it for the past few years and she was pretty confident that she could get along fine without it.

"No…" Akane sighed walking off towards school: her next big challenge.

* * *

"Kakashi!"

Two grey eyes opened, signaling the end of a deep meditation session. He had been up for hours just preparing for today. Today would be another day at the academy. Despite the fact that he was considered by many the best student...or the fact that he thought most of class was a joke...he still gave class his all. He had to live up to his father's expectations, after all.

"Kakashi." His father said walking into his son's room, "You have been given an assignment from the Hokage."

Kakashi looked up at his father as he stood to hear his assignment. Looking at the two of them one would have no trouble telling they were father and son. The two shared their odd, and yet striking white hair, and both had crystal grey eyes; both also were exceptional ninjas. Kakashi was first in his class and his father, Sakumo, was the 'White Fang of Konoha'.

"Sandaime has assigned you to look over and tutor the academy's newest student." Sakumo explained to his son, "The student has just arrived in town and is living with their adopted parents. Apparently, this student is a member of the Seika clan."

"Seika?" Kakashi asked confused, "I thought they were very protective of their members. They hardly let them out of clan boundaries, let alone give one up for adoption."

"My thoughts exactly, son." Sakumo agreed, "It makes me think that there is something that Sandaime isn't telling you. Whatever the case may be, I wish you good luck on your latest assignment. I have no doubts that you will pass with flying colors."

Kakashi bowed to his legendary father and walked out the door and in the direction of the academy. Who knew what his next challenge would give him?

* * *

At the Academy, Akane simply stood in the courtyard amongst the other children attending. They all seemed to be a little older than her, and that intimidated her. Her ears could pick up that they were all talking about her, the new student, and wondering why she recently came to Konohagakure. She really wished they would simply talk to her. She was also wondering who this gifted student was.

Her head shot up not a second later-instantly, she could feel a strong chakra signature enter the playground. Moving her feet around slightly, she could tell that he was walking right towards her…and by her estimate was only a year older than her.

"Are you the new student?" his smooth voice asked bluntly.

Akane hesitated but a moment.

"Yes. I am Seika Akane." She said holding out her hand in his direction.

Akane wanted to get as much information out of him as possible and received some as his hand grasped her own in a friendly handshake. He was strong, powerful, and had a lighting dominant chakra…or at least that's what she could gather from his vibrations and the feel of his skin. She may have been blind, but she saw much more than many could ever see.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. I was told to tutor you?" he explained, hoping she would explain why straight away.

Akane attempted to look the boy straight in the eyes, flashing a smile in his direction. The Seika member could tell that he was as nervous as she was at the moment. He must not know…

Kakashi looked at the eyes that looked into his with a new curiosity. They were a brilliant hazel, but there was something odd about them...something that he couldn't quite point out. They looked slightly glazed…they looked slightly, vacant. It only took him a few minutes to piece the pieces together. It explained why he was helping her, and it even explained why she as disowned by her own clan.

"I can tell what you are thinking, Kakashi-san, and I want to confirm your assumptions." Akane said with a small edge on her voice that she didn't intend to have, "I am blind."

"I see…" Kakashi said slowly, "I…I mean, I understand."

Akane let out a slight laugh at this. Once people found out about her condition, she noticed that many, like Kakashi, tried to cut out all the sight related phrases from their vocabulary.

"It's alright, I understand as well." Akane smiled, "Now, could you please take me to class?"

Kakashi didn't know what to do. Was he to lead her into the room? How did she get to school? Did her parents walk her? How was she going to be a ninja if she needed people to walk her places? How was she going to learn the hand signs if she couldn't see them to learn them? How was she going to see enemies? How was she going to directly focus attacks?

All these questions kept circulating in his mind as he told her where to go in the classroom. He definitely had a great challenge thrust upon him by the Hokage, and he knew that this assignment would be particularly challenging. How could you teach a person to be a ninja when so much of it was based off the sense of sight?

Throughout class, Kakashi kept a keen eye on the girl sitting in front of him. She knew many answers to questions. Akane had apparently been taught information on many jutsus and when to use them. She knew the ninja rules, and she knew the codes. She could name the great battles, and was turning out to be quite smart in every sense of the word. The white haired boy's major concern was her practical use, however.

Kakashi had seen many ninjas fight with disabilities. He had seen ninjas missing limbs fight just as well as those with all of them in tact. Ninjas missing fingers or ninjas that were on the brink of death could still fight well if they wanted to win bad enough. One ninja he had never seen, however, was a blind one. They just didn't exist; deaf, maybe, but a blind Ninja?

Impossible.

His thoughts were cut short as class was ended and they were told to practice their new techniques outside of class. This gave the boy a chance to test his student on the field. Text book knowledge of the Ninja arts provided nothing if the ninja could not use them in a practical manner.

"Well, Akane, I was happy to meet you!" a lanky boy named Might Gai said walking the opposite direction with another boy who was apparently a member of the Inuzuka line. Akane simply waved at them and got up out of her seat, while Kakashi remained seated in his a row away.

"Kakashi-san, aren't you going to tutor me?" Akane asked walking to the door, "I want to try out the technique we learned today."

Kakashi looked at her dumbly. So she could make it to the door unharmed. She could even tell he was sitting down. Maybe she wasn't as useless as he was making her out to be. To test his new theory, he quickly followed her out the door and onto the training grounds.

Akane was there, waiting for him, swinging lazily on the swing. As her brown hair swung with the swinging motion, he noticed a few symbols etched into the back of her neck. _Seika. _The symbols of her clan name.

Using this as a target he grabbed one of his kunai and whipped it at the girl. If it hit her it would hurt but it would not kill her. This would be a perfect test as to where her skill was…and if it was only in the textbooks.

Grey eyes widened as the girl's body fell to the ground in a blur. Instantaneously, Kakashi panicked. He had hit her! It wasn't fair to play a trick like that on a blind girl! Inside his head, he was going crazy trying to justify his actions only to find that he couldn't.

In a flash, he was shocked to find the kunai flash past his face. Akane was simply sitting on the ground, swing swinging with no one on it behind her, and the girl in a fighting stance on the ground. Not a drop of blood was on her body.

"I know I missed your face, Kakashi." She said plainly, "I just wanted to get my point across."

Kakashi was at a loss for words. Blind or not she dodged his attack and returned fire. Not only that, but only a few millimeters to the left and she could have cut his face. With that kind of precision and speed the boy determined that there was more that she could see than just blackness.

"That was impressive." Kakashi admitted, "I was behind you and you still dodged the assault."

Kakashi was shocked as the girl simply laughed at him. Sensing that he was done throwing tricks at her, she walked over to him and stood face to face. Kakashi noticed that she was still smiling at something.

"I don't think that it really mattered if my back was turned to you or not…it's not like I am any less blind." She smirked, "Now if your back was turned to me…that would be a different story."

Kakashi gave the girl a smirk he knew she couldn't see.

"I know you think I am useless, Kakashi-san." She explained, "But I assure you, I can do anything anyone else can do. I will perfect any jutsu even if it takes me years. I want to be a ninja just like you. I want to create my own ninja way. I want nothing to hold me back."

"Very well," Kakashi agreed, "So let's get started."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! ありがとうございます！**


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I really am so grateful for all my readers! **

* * *

_**Part 1: Chapter 2**_: 妬心_**Toshin (Jealousy) **_

The third Hokage looked out the window of the academy and simply smiled. During his free time, he always made a point to visit the academy and Konoha's future warriors.

The third had to admit when the Nagataki couple had come knocking at his door requesting admission of their adopted daughter into his school, he was a little reluctant. Not only were they already halfway through the school year, but the girl was very odd.

Being a member of the Seika clan was enough-that was for sure. For the past handful of decades, the clan had become increasingly isolated. They wanted to keep their bloodline as pure as possible…even if it was a useless cause. Seika members never left their village, they intermarried, and they were incurably pretentious. It was no surprise that Akane turned out to be blind, and it was no doubt that because of her disability she was abandoned. The Clan would rather kill one of its defective members than let them walk among other, more revered members.

Looking out the window, the Hokage could see that the blind girl was making a huge amount of progress. Kakashi had caught her up on the symbols she had to know to graduate, and for the past few weeks had been working on perfecting strikes and hand to hand combat. It was also evident that weaponry work had also been done by the way she handled Kunai and Shuriken. Even at this early age, the man could tell that Kakashi would make a wonderful Sensei in the future.

_Kakashi_. Sarutobi thought about the boy for a moment and simply smirked. He was definitely one of the most gifted students Konohagakure had ever seen. His father had obviously taught him a lot, and the pressure to rise to greatness like his father was probably the driving force in the boy's quick progress.

He was born to be excellent, while the girl he was training was driven to be so.

He would have to keep a sharp eye on both of them.

* * *

"I think that is enough practice, Kakashi-san." Akane breathed heavily while falling to the ground in exhaustion, "I…I can't go on anymore."

"I…agree…" the boy breathed falling down as well, kunai still grasped in his gloved hand.

For a second, there was simple quiet between the two. Between them, only the sounds of their heavy breaths and leaves in the wind passed. Kakashi was pushing for perfection, and would not take a second rate jutsu as passing.

Akane took this break as a time to reflect on the past few months. She and Kakashi had become great friends, and he was an amazing teacher. He couldn't teach her how to fight in her condition, of course not, but thanks to him she knew more about weapons and fighting. Of course, however, that is not all he taught her.

It may not have been a goal of the boy's, but he was slowly teaching her to open up to people. Kakashi introduced her to many new people and students at the academy. She met his legendary father, the "White Fang of Konoha", and had become best friends with Maito Gai and Sarutobi Asuma even though they were older than her.

Akane had to admit that becoming friends with Kakashi was one of the best things that had happened to her. Unlike earlier times when she was pitied, she was now included. For the first time in her life, she found herself laughing. Gai and Kakashi's dynamic brought a daily smile to her face. She loved her friends and-for the first time in her life-loved her life.

Kakashi and the others made her feel normal. They never treated her differently, and thought of her as a legitimate opponent. That was all she really wanted in life, and now that she had that she could not be any happier. She looked forward to the many years that they would all have together and the many adventures they were bound to have. Her best friend's voice, however, broke her of her nostalgic thoughts.

"Akane I don't think you need my tutoring." Kakashi said abruptly.

The girl's eyes widened at his blunt statement. What was that suppose to mean? Sandaime Hokage was convinced she needed help-that if she didn't get extra training she wasn't going to even pass to be a Genin. She loved training with him, so why would he try and get rid of her?

"My father always says to me," Kakashi started, "…that perfecting ninja arts is fine, but you only truly become a Shinobi when you are able to master your own ninja way. I can't teach you that…no one can. You know your Justus, and you know how to fight. It is time you stop trying to live in my shadow."

Akane looked to the boy's direction with a hurt face. She wasn't trying to live in his shadow! Why would Kakashi even think that? Why would he even think that she would try to be like him? She would never want to be like him! He was arrogant, he was pig headed, he was full of himself and his abilities…she would rather be the opposite of him!

"What? How can you be one to talk?" She asked bitterly, "Besides, aren't you just trying to live in your father's shadow?"

Kakashi was taken back by this. He wasn't living in his father's shadow…was he? He certainly didn't think he was. He was trying to surpass his dad, not _be_ him. To Kakashi there was a definite line that divided the two.

"I can see that my father and I are completely different people." He said defensively, "Maybe you are just too blind to see that."

Kakashi had never seen someone look as hurt as at that very moment. He could tell that she was fighting back tears and biting her tongue to avoid a potentially dangerous argument. They were both excellent fighters and could both deal some serious damage to the other if they got in an argument.

To Kakashi's surprise the girl just bowed to him.

"Thank you for tutoring me, Hatake-san, you were a great sensei."

Kakashi just stood still as the girl walked off. He truly felt like trash. He had just spoken out in rage to a girl who couldn't help her condition. Kakashi felt lower than anything he had felt in his life. Not only had he hurt someone's feelings terribly, but he lost a friend.

Perhaps he was really the blind one.

* * *

Akane couldn't remember feeling worse in her life. Why would Kakashi say that to her? Weren't they friends? She sure thought they were...perhaps Kakashi thought differently. Perhaps to him, she was just another example of an accomplishment, just another miracle the prodigal Hatake Kakashi performed. Top of his class at age five and making a blind girl into a top notch ninja just how _does_ he do it?

Running as fast as she could, Akane could feel the tears start to fall down her cheeks. From now on, she was going to try and accomplish her goals on her own, no matter how hard they were. She was going to create her own Ninja way, and she was going to find a way to make Kakashi envious of _her_.

* * *

Kakashi simply stood in the same spot for a while. The events that had just taken place echoed in his mind. After replaying the scene hundreds of times he couldn't find a reason why he had done it. He had upset his best friend…or at least, he thought she was. Truth was that the only reason he didn't want to train her anymore was because he was worried.

Kakashi grasped the piece of paper in his hand. It all became clear…

_Sitting in class patiently, he was excited to find out the results of his report card. The academy sensei stated that everyone was doing rather well and was pleasantly surprised at all of their progress. Kakashi had no doubt that he was top of the class in everything; he always was. Truthfully, he was excited to see Akane's report card…his student, his best friend, and hoped that everything he taught her would pay off. _

_With an indifferent look on his face Kakashi carelessly opened the small booklet that bore his name on the cover. Just as he expected: Taijutsu 1/ 30 students, Ninjutsu 1/30 students, Individual 1/30 students, Team 1/30 students, Senjutsu…_

_Kakashi's eyes widened._

_…2/30 students._

_He was still the top of the class, but…this must be a mistake. He was the best at tactics, wasn't he? He would have to have a talk with the headmaster after class about this. After all, his father would not handle this._

_"Kakashi-san, can you read mine, please?" Akane asked quietly. _

_Kakashi gave her a sympathetic look as her small hands held out the piece of paper with her name etched on it. He knew that it hurt her that she couldn't read like the rest of them. He knew it made her feel stupid, and he knew it made her feel disabled. _

_Opening the report card Kakashi began to whisper her results to her. He didn't want to whole class to hear if she was last in the class…_

_'Well, Akane, You are third in the class in Taijutsu, great job!" Kakashi exclaimed surprised at her progress. "4__th__ in the class at Ninjutsu, still, very good, individually you are…fifth?"_

_Kakashi looked at her happy face and down at the report card. She was doing much better than he ever dreamed: third only to him and most likely Gai in Taijutsu and only to him in team. He decided to keep reading to her._

_"You're second in team as well…and…"_

_Kakashi thought he was going to die as he read the last statistic._

_Senjutsu 1/30…._

_"…You're second in Senjutsu as well." He lied. _

_"Thank you, Kakashi-san!" Akane exclaimed excitedly grabbing the paper from his hands, "You're first in everything, I bet."_

_Kakashi felt guilty lying to her. He felt guilty making himself feel better. He thought that maybe if he thought he was first he really would be. Besides, he decided that if he fed her this little lie she would never know. Akane was blind, after all, she couldn't read her report card. _

_"That's right, first in everything." He lied further, "Just like always."_

_"Well great job, Hatake-san, I bet you will graduate this year no doubt!" Akane exclaimed, "Thank you again! I couldn't have done this without you!"_

Thinking the situation over again, Kakashi wanted to scream. He had acted out of pure jealousy. He had gotten rid of Akane because he didn't want her to surpass him. He wanted to be the best. He thought that it was only a matter of time before she was beating him in another subject. To him she was living in his shadow…always right behind him, and if they continued to train together her skills would only be amplified.

She was a member of a Godai clan.

He was the son of 'The White fang".

Kakashi decided she had enough natural skill to get along without a tutor. He didn't need someone holding him back.

_Or surpassing him…_

Kakashi hated himself for even thinking like that. He decided to just go home and drown out his thoughts training with his father.

* * *

Izumi was so excited. Talking with all her friends in the village just made her level of excitement that much higher and she was so excited to tell Akane. After trying to conceive a child of their own Minori and Izumi Nagataki had opted to simply adopt. They loved Akane like their own, but the dream of having their own child was never out of their mindset. Today, after seeing a medic, Izumi was excited to say that they finally succeeded. Akane would have a younger sibling.

Izumi's attention was driven away from her work in the kitchen as the front door slammed open and Akane dashed by. Tears were streaming down her daughter's face, and she looked exhausted from running from the Academy. Her mind must have been clouded, because the moment she tried to run up the stairs she fell face down on the first step.

"Kuso!" Akane cried grabbing her readily bruising foot, tears falling faster down her cheeks.

"Akane!" Izumi exclaimed running to her fallen child, "What's the matter?"

Akane just grabbed her mother and cried harder. She hated Kakashi Hatake. She wished that she had never met that egotistical bastard! He was so full of himself and his abilities. He probably thought she was holding him back! The great Kakashi couldn't be burdened by the misfit of her clan.

"Kakashi is just…he hates me." Akane said between sobs, "I thought we were friends, but that is obviously not the case."

Izumi sighed. Academy friendships were so fickle. One minute kids could be best friends, and the next sworn enemies. She knew that Akane and Kakashi were great friends and she didn't have a clue as to why he would be mean to her daughter. Her attention was diverted as she saw the piece of paper clutched in Akane's hand.

"What's this?" she asked, trying to get Akane's mind on other things.

"My…Report card…" She said calming down, "…I must remember the twenty-fifth rule…"

Izumi knew what her daughter was talking about. Rule twenty-five was the rule that said Shinobi must mask emotions. If Akane showed this kind of action out on the field, she would have been looked down upon. Remembering the piece of paper in her hands, she quickly opened her daughter's report card.

"Akane…you did wonderful!" Izumi said shocked at what she saw. "And first in your class is Senjutsu! You never cease to amaze me!"

Akane's eyes widened. What did her mother just say? Was she first in the class for Senjutsu? But, Kakashi was first in the class for every subject not her, unless…

_"…You're second in Senjutsu as well."_

He lied to her.

* * *

Kakashi was drowning out his thoughts with intensive training- at least, that's what his father gathered when he came home from his mission for the day. As he walked in the house, he found his son studying every aspect of tactical ninja work. He would repeat each sentence aloud and find new ways to remember each tactic. It wasn't the usual physical training that Sakumo was accustom to finding his son doing when he arrived home. Something must have happened.

"Kakashi," He said load enough so he could be heard. "Why are you studying Senjutsu so hard?"

"I need to be the best."

That was his son's simple reply. It was at that moment that Sakumo saw the piece of paper on the table. Amongst the sea of 1/30's that littered the piece of parchment, was a lone 2/30 for Senjutsu. Sakumo laughed, it all made sense now.

"I don't expect you to be the best, Kakashi." He explained ripping the book away from his son, "Everyone is excellent at something; you are just excellent in many more things. That is why we have ninja teams."

"It's just….I want to be as good as you." Kakashi said quietly. "…everyone expects me to."

"Kakashi…" Sakumo sighed looking at his son

Kakashi was the spitting image of himself. His son's grey eyes looked back into his own, exhausted from all his hard mental and physical training that he was subjecting himself to.

"I wasn't first in my class at everything, you're much better at school than I was. I was able to find out my strengths and perfect them…I wasn't created to be the ninja I am today at the Academy-that all happens after you graduate. Who knows, even the lowest kid in the class could become great one day. Don't let this hurt you. You're still top of your class."

Sakumo realized his son was silent.

"But that's not all, is it?" he asked.

"Akane beat me. She is the best at Senjutsu." Kakashi said barely audible, "I didn't want to train her, I was jealous; I didn't want her to pass me up."

Silence again. So Kakashi was jealous? He should have been happy for his friend, unless…

"I said things I shouldn't have, father, she told me I was trying to live in your shadow, and I know I am…but… I told her that she was just…"

His son looked like he was disgusted with himself.

"…too _blind_ to see that we were so different…"

"Kakashi…" Sakumo whispered, shocked that his son would say something like that because he was angry at a report card. "Do what you must."

Kakashi watched as his father walked off on him. The last he saw of his father that night was when he paused briefly by the door before walking off to finish up some paperwork.

"Being top of your class is excellent." He admitted, "A ninja who follows the rules is revered and looked up to; a ninja who turns his back on friends…is trash."

* * *

"I really can't believe Kakashi said that to you." Gai said sitting across from Akane at the ramen bar with Asuma and Kurenai.

"It's alright; I just guess he didn't want me as a friend." Akane sighed eating some mochi. "The thing I hate more is that he lied to me."

"He was probably jealous." Asuma pointed out, "Kakashi has to be the best at everything. If he isn't he loses it."

"I…I just wish…" Akane said barely audible.

"Akane-Chan!"

Her ears picked up who it was instantly. Kakashi was calling out for her, and he was coming up quickly behind her. She could tell that he had been upset.

"Stop Kakashi." Gai said angrily, "How dare you say that to Akane!"

There was silence. Tapping her feet to the ground the girl could tell that he was trying to find the right words. With Gai pressuring him like that, however, it was not helping the already tough situation for him.

"Let him talk, Gai." Akane said bitterly.

"Akane…I am sorry I said that to you." Kakashi said bowing a bow she couldn't see, "I am sorry for lying to you, I am sorry I was jealous, and I am sorry for being a bad friend."

Akane could tell he was being sincere. She could tell that this was hard for him to say, and admit that the great Hatake Kakashi had been wrong. The stress from his father probably brought about his lying. His lie was probably to make himself feel better, not put her down. She could understand his struggle, even if she didn't agree with his actions.

"Alright, I forgive you. I am sorry for saying you were trying to be your father. I know you two are different." She admitted, "Now let's have enough of this, join us for some Ramen, Kakashi-san, we were just discussing the great news!"

Kakashi took a seat next to Gai who, despite having apologized to Akane, didn't want anything to do with Kakashi at the moment. He could also see that Asuma and Kurenai were there.

"And this good news would be?" he asked after ordering a bowl of Ramen.

"My mom's having a baby!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! You are all amazing! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 Failure

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. You seriously make me so happy! I would also like to thank everyone for putting up with these edits. You all seriously rock! Please enjoy!

* * *

Months continued on. Izumi had become more noticeably pregnant, and Kakashi and Akane had mended their friendship. They had started to train together again-this time with the addition of Gai and Asuma as well. They were the best of friends any of them could have asked for. Kakashi was starting to realize what his father had meant all those months ago.

Watching everyone, train he could tell that they were all great at one thing. He, for instance, could perform any Ninjutsu he wanted. He was remarkably smart and talented in every field. Gai, however, despite what the report card said, was proving to be a better Taijutsu master than any of them. Asuma was excellent at weaponry and Akane…

Akane could best them all in tactics. She could come up with war tactics quicker than any of them. Bizarre as some of them were, they always worked. Kakashi admitted that she would be an amazing Assassin. She could attack swiftly and precisely despite her disability. The fact that she could not see the hand signs to learn them, however, set her back a lot, or so the other's were noticing.

While she may have been fourth in Ninjutsu at the start, Kakashi was noticing that as the hand signs became more complex she couldn't do them. She couldn't see them, and it hindered her achievement. They all knew she had the chakra needed…

Kakashi noticed that was another problem with his dear friend. The Seika clan was her downfall, as well. While Kakashi had multiple elemental chakra types she had one…solely one. Every attack, fire jutsu or not, became one. The discovery of this phenomenon also alerted them to her most powerful trump card.

Members of the Godai clans didn't need hand signs for their respected elemental attacks. None of them, not even Asuma, could copy them…no one knew how. If Akane wanted to blow fire she could. If she wanted to throw some flames at them she could just think it. They all envied that skill…it was unheard of.

But she consistently failed other elemental ninjutsu. Kakashi knew that it would hurt her chances of graduation.

Despite all their training however, they were all scared for the final exams. It was rare for anyone to pass after one year, but that didn't stop any of them from trying. Kakashi especially wanted to pass in the first year…his dad only passed after his second.

The group sat together anxiously in their seats at the academy. They had already taken their written exams, and it was now time for their practicals.

Kakashi could tell that Akane was scared to death. He and she both knew that she was not the best at Ninjutsu, and that was the bulk of this half of the test. They had already seen Gai and Asuma go up and do reasonably well, Asuma besting Gai by quite a lot, actually, but Gai seemed to make up for it in the Taijutsu section.

Akane could tell Kakashi was thinking about her, and about how she was going to do on this part of the exam. To be honest, she was scared beyond reason. Ninjutsu was her worst subject, and it seemed as the moves became more complex she only got much worse. She had no doubt that she passed the first part of her test with flying colors, but if she failed one section of this exam she was going to fail the whole test.

"Seika Akane." The teacher called up.

As Akane got up to walk to the front of the room, Kakashi wished her good luck as quietly as he could. She knew that luck had nothing to do with this test. She knew already that she was going to fail.

"Alright, we'll start off easy for you, Seika-san." The instructor smiled, "Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

Akane smiled. She actually knew this one. Of course she would know that one, it was simply spitting out balls of fire at her opponent. She hardly had to think about it.

Without thinking, she turned to a vacant spot and performed the jutsu. It was perfect, of course, it was in her blood. If the rest of the exam was fire attacks she would have no problem, and not have to do any tricky hand signs.

That was not the case, however.

Kakashi cringed as he watched his friend in the second part of the exam. Any fire technique was hardly a challenge to her, but once they got into Clone jutsus and any type of Genjutsu it was just terrible.

Her clone turned out to be a perfect, pitch black, replica of herself. That was how she saw the world, after all, but it wasn't a very good clone to everyone else. The Genjutsu failed terribly; Even though it was a meager D-rank genjutsu, her visual disability limited her illusion capabilities. Passing Taijutsu or not, she knew she failed.

Akane walked back to her seat sadly after taking her exam. She blew it. Kakashi's exam was perfect, or so, it sounded like it. She knew he was going to pass and move on to be a Gennin. She would stay behind and try again next year. It wasn't that she was sad that she had to stay back, but that she was going to miss her best friend. Kakashi would go off to be on a three ninja team, complete with sensei, while she was stuck learning everything again.

"I will now read the names of those who move onto Gennin level." The instructor said at the end of the exams.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Uchiha Obito"

"Rin"

"Sarutobi Asuma"

"Yuhi Kurenai"

It was only after that point that a few more names of those ninja she had not gotten a chance to know were named. As she expected, she was not called to have passed, and she didn't think she was. Kakashi had passed, as did Asuma and Kurenai. Akane figured that Gai must have failed his written exam because she thought he had done wonderfully…

So that was it? Their little group had broken up. There wouldn't be after school practice any more. They would all go off onto their own teams and their own squads. Once they got assigned missions, it would be likely that none of them would see the other for many weeks…All Akane had now was Gai.

After receiving his headband Kakashi, walked over to his two friends that failed. He knew that Akane would not pass the exam, and even though he knew it, he felt terrible. He didn't want to be on any other team than with his best friend.

"Congratulations, Kakashi-san." Akane said happily, even though inside she was screaming, "I knew you would pass."

"Akane…" Kakashi said with a hint of sadness evident in his voice, "We'll still be friends."

"Yeah, we can all meet up for ramen!" Gai said excitedly, "It's not like we can't hang out."

"Gai is right." Kakashi admitted, "And he is here you so you'll have someone to talk to."

Kakashi had to admit that he didn't like the idea of Akane hanging out with Gai every day. He couldn't exactly tell why he didn't like it, too. Gai was one of his best friends, and she was one of his best friends, so why couldn't he stand to see her with anyone else than him?

Akane could feel an unhealthy feeling between Gai and Kakashi, and she could not put her finger to it. She always thought they were always trying to outdo each other, and she never exactly knew why. She was going to miss their little rivalry and their little challenges…she was really going to miss Kakashi.

"Well…" Akane said sadly, "Looks like they will be assigning teams soon, so it looks like Gai and I have to get going."

"Yeah…" Kakashi sighed knowing she was right, "I'll see you around…"

"I won't" Akane laughed, "Great job again, Kakashi."

It was with those last few words that she walked out the door with Gai. Kakashi watched them leave bitterly. He didn't want to be on a team with people he didn't know. Perhaps if it was Asuma and Kurenai he would be alright but…that was not bound to happen. After he became friends with everyone he wanted nothing more than be Gennins together. After training with everyone, they all knew each others strengths and weaknesses, and they could all utilize each other's unique skills.

Kakashi sat and listened to the instructor congratulate them all on a job well done. His attention was only slightly diverted as his name was called to be on a team with a boy named Obito and a girl named Rin. He had heard of them both…and compared to the others, they were both terrible ninjas.

He simply smirked. Well, at least he would look extra bright next to them.

* * *

As the months continued on, Akane and Gai had gotten better at perfecting what they failed on in the first exams. They didn't want to be held back again, and by the looks of it, they would not be.

As promised, the groups never came out of contact. Every Sunday, they would go out for Ramen together like when they were all at the academy. It was a night that they all looked forward to and all needed after a long week at school and accomplishing missions.

Kakashi and Gai would come over sometimes to play with Nami, Akane's little sister, who was looking to be a promising ninja in the future. Though the others could not tell, Akane could tell that there was something quite strange about her sister, and could not wait until the others found out….especially her parents. They would be surprised when they tested her chakra, or at least, that's what Akane thought.

When they were not at school Akane was busy teaching herself how to 'see' better. She needed to, or else she would not be able to make a clone or perform Genjutsu. At school, others made fun of her for her inabilities in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, and now that her 'body guard' Kakashi was gone they thought it easier to make their opinions known.

Gai would sometimes walk in on her crying to herself on the way back home, muttering something about how kids said things to her. He was one of her best friends, and hated to see her like that. He really wished that he could knock sense into the new academy students…

Especially that Mitarashi Anko…

Gai had noticed that Anko had it out for Akane. To put it plainly, they hated each other. Anko was renown for making jokes about Akane, and Akane was known for knocking sense into her, literally. Gai was the only one who could calm her down enough before blood was shed, and even then sometimes his reasoning wasn't enough.

Today was one of those days.

Gai had to admit that the day started off well enough. The kids had a simple quiz on the Shinobi code of conduct, and he and Akane aced it, naturally, and after that the children were told to practice their Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Gai heard Akane's groan as they walked out to the training yard.

"When this academy is done I will never use these again." Akane decided, "I'll just be a Taijutsu master."

"Yes, Akane-chan, and then we can have matching jumpsuits!" Gai exclaimed overdramatically.

"Gai-san, I can't _see_ and I know you're a fashion nightmare..." she laughed, only to stop when she sensed that Anko was looking at her.

"Well _look _who we have here." Anko said excitedly, "I heard you're gonna go on a date tonight!"

"What no I'm not?!" Akane exclaimed shocked.

"Oh, she doesn't know, well, I heard it was a _blind_ date." Anko said with a sound of accomplishment in her voice.

Gai looked at Akane who looked like she was ready to incinerate the girl in front of her. So it started...

"Oh, well, we were just talking about you too, Anko." Akane said smoothly, regaining her composure, "Just how…well…your name."

"What about my name?" Anko asked annoyed.

"Well, just that you must experience terrible flatulence if you were named after a bean." Akane said grinning.

"What's Flatulence?" Anko asked confused and outraged at the same time.

"I would expect that kind of reaction from you," Akane grinned, "You aren't exactly the brightest bean in class are you?"

'Why you little bitch" Anko screamed, "I'll knock the sight out of you…oh wait, that's already been done!"

"Someone must have dropped you on your head and hurt your brain…oh, sorry, I forgot, you weren't born with one!" Akane countered.

"I'll kill you!"

"Like you're smart enough."

"BLIND"

"IDIOT!"

"LOSER"

"BEAN"

Gai could remember the fight like it was yesterday, and would look on that day and laugh at it with her later on, but at the moment it wasn't a laughing matter. Anko attacked, needles in her hand, and chucked them at the Seika girl with no mercy. Gai could remember not being able to see exactly what happened in the next few seconds, but he knew that it ended in Anko's hair on fire and her running off home screaming obscenities at Akane who was simply laughing hysterically not realizing their academy sensei had watched the whole thing.

Gai remembered that Akane was sent home and they were both sent to detention for the rest of the week. They had gotten off relatively easy, compared to how badly they could have been punished. From that point on they made a point to avoid each other, and Gai made sure of it.

When Kakashi heard about the fight he was surprisingly proud. He wasn't happy that Akane ended up in detention, but the fact that she sent Anko running with her hair on fire was an amusing image to say the least. Kakashi…

Gai could tell that Akane was deeply affected the first time Kakashi didn't show up to their weekly ramen get together. He was on a mission that lasted longer than expected with his sensei and couldn't make it. Akane was quieter than usual at the dinner, and complained that is was simply because she wasn't feeling good.

Gai could tell that it was because of Kakashi's absence though. When he was around, they were practically joined at the hip. He could tell that she missed him and he missed her. To say the least he was surprised to hear Kakashi's sensei complaining about how he was not a team player at all, and needed to learn teamwork. To them Kakashi was an excellent team player, and would do anything for his friends, perhaps that was just the Kakashi they were blessed enough to know.

As the months went on and the seasons came and went, it was now coming closer to the time when the exams to pass academy level would be given. Gai was determined not to fail this time, as was Akane…they would love to be Gennin like the rest of their friends. Hopefully, this time would turn out differently…

* * *

Namikaze-Sensei walked home after training on a cool summer night. The moonlight struck his blonde hair in the most mesmerizing way-it was really no doubt that all the Kunoichi were head over heals for him. They all knew, however, that his heart belonged to someone else…some woman from the Uzumaki clan…but that was besides the point.

As he was walking home, thoughts on other things, he was caught off guard when his most promising student came up and caught his attention. Hatake Kakashi looked like he had run at breakneck speeds to catch up with him, and seemed as though he had something important to say.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, Sensei. I just had a question." Kakashi said simply.

"You know I already nominated you for the Chunin Exams, Kakashi, what else could you be wondering about?" the man asked irritably.

"Namikaze –sensei, please, the Academy exams are coming up and I need to go to the store. My father is not home and I…"

Minato could tell immediately what he was getting at. Kakashi would not be needing to go to the store for just anything…this had to be special. Minato simply looked at his watch and sighed a heavy sigh. They still had a little sunlight left to make a run to a store if the boy really wanted. He deserved it for being a great student.

"Alright, Kakashi, what did you have in mind?"

Minato looked confused as the boy simply smiled and told him to follow him further into town. He could tell that this was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! Sending a quick review always makes my day! Love you guys!**

**Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4 Pakkun

AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing and everything! You guys are seriously awesome. I love the Naruto fandom :) Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Part 1: Chapter 4: **__**パックン**__**Pakkun **_

"Transformation Jutsu." Akane said as she performed the necessary hand signs and a cloud of smoke engulfed her.

To the instructors surprise, it was not a pitch black figure that stood in front of him but a spitting image of himself. Sure, the colors were a little off, his hair not being as radiantly chestnut as he would have hoped, but for a girl who had never seen a color in her life it was a very impressive feat. She had found a way to see her opponents enough to copy their image…even if she herself had no idea what she was transforming to look like.

"Excellent, Akane, and finally, just for you." He smiled at the now five year old girl, "Your choice of fire jutsu."

Akane grinned happily as she concentrated and controlled a few balls of fire a few inches above her hands only to project them out in an array of directions just missing the teacher. He looked at her impressed, but she couldn't tell.

"You have greatly improved from last year, I can tell." He smiled down at the girl, "You and Gai."

Walking back to her seat, this time Akane was sure she had passed. She had aced the written exam, naturally, and had practiced on her weaknesses so much that they were now second nature to her. She was certain that this time her name would be called out at the end. She would finally be a Gennin like Kakashi!

She and Gai listened as the teacher went on about how proud he was that they had all tried so hard, and they had grown over the past year. He was ready to hand out the headbands that donned the Konohagakure symbol-the sign that marked them as ninjas. She was finally living her dream…

"Maito Gai."

"Mitarashi Anko"

"Ebisu"

"Seika Akane."

Others were named, but Akane tuned them out as she walked up to the front of the room. Akane beamed a smile as she walked up to have the headband placed on her head. It was finally happening, she was officially a ninja. She proved that she was just as competent as the other students, she even passed where some others failed.

Akane could have sworn she felt something jump inside her as the headband was placed on her forehead. She felt accomplished, accepted, and proud of not only herself but Gai as well. She couldn't wait to show Kakashi…

Kakashi…

She could tell he was close. His chakra signature was unmistakable. If it wasn't for the teacher assigning them their three man squads she would have ran to him to show him that she actually passed, but her excitement was stalled as the teacher droned on about how proud he was at their accomplishments. She really only paid attention when her name was called along with Gai's and Ebisu's. They would be team eight. At least she wasn't on Anko's team…

Once the man was done talking, she dashed out the door, leaving Gai a confused mess behind her. He deduced that Kakashi must have been on the premises…she would only flip out under those circumstances.

Kakashi…

He watched as Akane ran out the door. Gai simply sighed.

He liked her…he liked her a lot. But he could tell that she only had eyes for one person…his enemy, his eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi.

Gai knew he must win this challenge.

* * *

Standing by a tree, secluded by the deep shadows cast over him by the noon sky, Namikaze-Sensei was watching his pupil from a distance. Last night was defiantly a long one. He sure was shocked when Kakashi had dragged him off to a very odd store. To him, he thought that Kakashi would have bought his best friend a necklace, maybe something pretty, but he bought her…

He looked towards the six year old holding the gift for his best friend like a precious treasure and simply laughed. To be so young! To not even see what was happening in front of your very eyes! Kakashi thought of a very thoughtful gift…a very thoughtful and surprisingly expensive gift.

Namikaze-san was shocked when he saw the price tag on it. Kakashi had only the small amount of money he had accumulated on the missions they had gone on as teams, which was hardly enough, but the look in his grey eyes was enough to make the sensei want to help out. It _was _an appropriate gift, and the boy definitely deserved something for all his hard work. Besides, Kakashi swore he would pay his sensei back when he became a Chunin…and that he absolutely _needed _this gift for her. Namikaze just grinned as he watched the scene unfold before his blue eyes…

Kakashi stood waiting for the children to be let out of the school. Some had already started to trickle out, none of which adorned headbands across their foreheads, which was a good sign taken that Akane and Gai had not come out of the building since.

The white haired boy looked down at the present he had in his hands. He was so excited when he had heard they even existed. It would be the perfect gift to help Akane, and the perfect gift to keep him updated on her. He hated being away from his friend and wanted nothing more than to know she was alright…and not getting into cat-fights with other girls.

His grey eyes looked up from his gift as the door flung open to reveal Akane running in his direction, brown hair swaying, and headband glimmering in the noon sun. She had passed, she was a Gennin, and Kakashi couldn't have been happier. He knew it all along that she would have passed.

"Kakashi-san, I passed!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Gai passed too!"

"That's excellent, Akane-chan, I knew you would." He admitted smirking, "I even got you a present to celebrate!"

Akane was taken aback by this. Kakashi had gotten her a gift? No one had given her a gift before. Sure her parents got her new clothes ever now and then, but they had been so consumed with Nami that they seemed to neglect her lately. Kakashi remembered her though, and it made her heart skip a beat.

Instantly, she was shocked to feel something small and furry plopped into her hands. It was wiggling all around and made the smallest and cutest squeaks as it tried to get into a comfortable position in her hands.

"His name is Pakkun." Kakashi explained, "He's a talking dog."

"Pakkun…" Akane said towards the little dog in her hands, "Nice to meet you!"

Kakashi watched as the small puppy licked its new owner's face making her laugh in pure ecstasy. He had seen her struggle before getting around town, and other places, and figured that a Seeing Eye Dog would be just the thing that would help her on her missions.

"Kakashi-san, you really shouldn't have!" Akane said gratefully, "It is too much"

"Don't be ridiculous." Kakashi laughed, "He'll be perfect for helping you on your missions. He can do many things other ninjas can, with just a little training."

Setting the small puppy on the ground for just a second Akane engulfed her friend in a hug. He was taken back by this, but simply smiled taking in the smell of her fruity shampoo.

"Thank you Kakashi-san." She whispered, "You're the best."

"Yeah, I know." He joked, "But you still beat me in Senjutsu."

Akane just laughed as she looked towards Pakkun's direction. He was the best gift Kakashi could have given her.

"Well, Kakashi, care to accompany us home?" Akane asked sweetly, "Nami would be ecstatic to see you again."

With that Kakashi just walked next to Akane as she told Pakkun to follow them to their destination. In the distance, Namikaze just smiled to himself. Was that what love was in its purest form? Was true love the kind that is so oblivious to the people it involves? It was a refreshing innocent...something people in their line of work seldom saw.

He admitted that this was the kind of love he would try and have with Kushina: A kind of love that would drive a man to take his sensei out in the middle of the night to purchase a puppy that had special skills just to see the smile on the face of the receiver.

Minato just grinned as he walked off in the opposite direction towards his own house to contemplate his relationship with Kushina…and to hope that the kind of affection he saw Kakashi exhibiting wasn't, how appropriately put, simply puppy love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome ;) **


	5. Chapter 5 Nindo Ninja Way

****AN: GUYS I LOVE YOU~ Thank you for all the reviews and favorites. I am so honored. Please enjoy this!

* * *

_**Part 2: Chapter 1- **__**にんど **__**Ninja Way**_

Akane walked down the streets of Konoha with her newest companion Pakkun. She had to admit, ever since Kakashi had given her this gift life had been rather nice. Her puppy could talk to her when she got lonely, she could teach him ninja ways, and he was the most loyal friend she could ask for.

This was great for her; training took up a large chunk of her time, and ever since Kakashi became a Chuunin she talked to him less and less. Pakkun was someone that would always be there for her…she even made a blood pack with him.

The girl just sighed. Today was a beautiful day, or, at least, it felt like it. Warm sunshine was hitting her young face as she continued down her path towards the training fields. Gai was supposed to be meeting her there, and so was Ebisu. They were a surprisingly great team. Their sensei, Haruki-Sensei, was particularly amazed at how well they all got along and how advanced their skills were. From what she had heard, however, Kakashi's team was not getting that sort of praise.

One day, Kakashi had introduced her to his team, even though she was terrified. She didn't want to look stupid in front of his teammates. When she met them, however, all her worries vanished. Obito was amazing. He was one of the nicest and most loyal friends she had ever met. He was terribly devoted to pleasing Rin…who was obviously attracted to someone else.

Even though she was blind, she could tell that Rin would send Kakashi flirtatious glances across the training grounds. Akane could tell that she would flip her hair and act ditzy in front of Kakashi to impress him. It disgusted her; the only reassuring thing was that Kakashi wasn't buying into it…but could Akane guarantee that forever?

She didn't know why she felt so much animosity towards Rin. Maybe it was just because she was throwing herself at Kakashi. Maybe it was that she was always ignoring Obito's love pleads…or maybe it was just because she sent out negative vibes. Whatever the case, Akane knew one thing and one thing only.

When Rin was quiet she was fine.

When she talked about Kakashi she wanted to kill her.

_Kill. Death. Darkness. _

The words echoed in the young girls mind. It had only been that weekend when it all happened. She had been home, minding her own business, when Kakashi came running into her room.

She could tell that he was out of breath, and that he was tired. She could tell that his mind was not at ease, and his chakra was spiraling in an unnatural way. Pakkun could tell as well, as the moment the boy walked into the room the puppy ran and hopped on Kakashi's lap.

Akane closed her eyes as she remembered…

* * *

_A moment of silence passed between the two of them. Neither wanted to start the conversation, and neither wanted to bring up why he was so obviously upset. It was finally his shaky voice that focused Akane's attention solely to him._

_"I…I killed someone today…" he muttered silently. _

_"Kakashi…that's…that's what Ninjas do." Akane explained softly. _

_"I know." He admitted, "I always asked myself if I would be able to do it. I always knew that if someone's life as in danger by a rogue ninja I would kill them. This ninja was a bad person, but…"_

_There was silence again. Akane could almost feel the anguish he was feeling within himself. She could tell that he was recalling the events over and over in his head. Kakashi was trying to find a way it could have been different, and how he could have changed the outcome, only to find that he couldn't. _

_"When I killed him," Kakashi started, "I saw the life leave their eyes. I saw the fear that they were feeling…I saw how scared they were to die. I saw their life leave them…I watched them die as I tightened the grip on my kunai."_

_Akane's eyes just traveled to what was her floor. What would that even look like? Would she feel as bad when she killed someone? Was seeing that life leave their eyes…that fear they feel at the end what really caused people to hate killing? What would happen when she finally had to end someone's life? Would she feel remorse, or would she just shake it off?_

_Not quite understanding why Kakashi was upset, she just sat there in quiet with him, contemplating, as he simply pet Pakkun._

* * *

The thought had been plaguing the girl's mind for some time. She wouldn't see death in the same way Kakashi saw it, and it scared her. She didn't want to take something like that lightly; she wanted to feel bad for doing something like that, but the more she thought about it the more she was finding out that her experiences would be different.

Everything started to make sense now. The past few months of being a Gennin her Sensei had been training her hard. She was expected to learn how to yield a wide range of deadly weapons, and master her Seika jutsus. He would always push her more, saying that she was destined to be something great. It wasn't until she had overheard him talking to Namikaze sensei that she really understood his motives.

Each ninja had a specialty. Some were medics, and some were commanders. Some ninjas, as skilled as they were, were sent to be Sensei's to train the next generation, and then there were other units off of that. Ninjas had a wide range of possible specialties, and nothing was ever sent in stone for a ninja. Her sensei, however, had deemed her disability perfect for another ninja specialty…_assassinations. _

It seemed as though she and him had the same idea. She couldn't be affected by experiencing death like someone with sight could. Unlike Kakashi, she would not see the life leave their eyes as she dealt the final blow. While all ninjas were capable of being assassins, not all of them were to do it as their full time job. To put it simply, she was scarred.

What would her parents think? Would they be scared that their daughter was a hired assassin? What about her? Would anyone want to be near her if they knew that she had hundreds of ways to kill them? What about Kakashi? He would think she was a monster…

Her thoughts were shaken from their place as her ears caught something of importance. Fellow Gennin were talking in an adjacent training ground. Pakkun must have picked up on it as well, as she could feel the small puppy alert his head in the direction of the voices.

"That's her."

"Seika? I thought they died out."

"Abandoned? No wonder, I would have too."

"You know, I heard they passed her out of pity."

"She won't pass the Chuunin exams, though, she can't lead a mission."

"Yeah they wouldn't let her take around that mutt."

"Well, she needed a seeing eye dog now that Kakashi isn't around to lead her way."

"I'd want to go to the Chuunins just to see her fail!"

Akane wanted to run over there and beat them up. How dare they talk about her like that? She was just as capable as any of them, wasn't she?

The realization struck her like a knife. They were right. She couldn't lead a mission. She couldn't see the dangers, or plan a mission. Pakkun most certainly couldn't be allowed to follow her everywhere, and Kakashi wasn't around all the time. Perhaps she should just give up now…

"Akane!"

Her eyes looked up towards where the voice came from. It was no doubt Gai-chan's; he must have arrived at the training grounds early. He was destined to be a Taijutsu master and had been training hard every day to learn more and more moves. He was quite adept in Ninjutsu as well, but even Akane had to admit, he bested her in Taijutsu…perhaps even Kakashi.

"Hello, Gai-chan." She said happily, "How are you today?"

"Alright" the boy admitted, "Ebisu is sick today, though, so it's just you and me today."

Akane could sense the little hint of accomplishment in the boy's voice. Kurenai had told her long ago that she thought that Gai had a crush on her, but it wasn't until after her friend had told her that Akane had actually begun to take notice.

Gai would walk her home, even though she had done so by herself for years, and offered to stay with her and train after practice with their Sensei. He would bring her snacks, and offer to carry her things. She had to admit, it was nice. He was one of her best friends, but she didn't like him back.

She was only 5 after all; she didn't know what love was.

This was just Gai's infatuation. It was nothing to be worried about. She would deal with it when they were older. He would leave her alone when he left and was a Chuunin, while she was stuck as a Gennin…

The thought struck her again. She had hit a glass ceiling. Everyone knew it.

"Hello guys!" Haruki-Sensei exclaimed walking up towards them. "Ready for some training today?"

"Yes Haruki-Sensei!" Gai said with over enthusiasm, "I will work to be better than I was yesterday!"

"That's all I ask for, Gai-chan." The man smiled, "Akane, will you also try your hardest? You have great expectations as well."

The conversation echoed in her head.

_"She'll make an excellent Assassin. She won't be affected_ _by death like all the other ninjas. And as a Seika…"_

Her own name stung her like a burning cut. Seika. The legendary Godai clan. She was supposed to be one of the best, one of the most revered, she was supposed to be an ultimate weapon…and yet…she was going to be a Gennin forever. Sighing she simply answered her sensei.

"Oh course, Sensei." She smiled, "I will be the best."

* * *

Kakashi trained with his team with a board expression on his face. He had just become a Chuunin and this mindless training was getting very old to him. The skills his fellow teammates were trying to master were nothing to him. He had learned and mastered those years ago. He watched as a water war quickly ensued as he and his sensei simply observed. Looking at the man, Kakashi saw an amused smirk etched across his face.

"You don't think that is terrible?" Kakashi asked confused, "They are making a mockery out of the ninja way. They should be practicing for the future."

"Kakashi," Minato began with a disappointed sigh, "A ninja's life is always very short. It is very rare to see a ninja live over 30 let alone die of old age. You will see many a friend die in the battle field, and you will be faced with death yourself. Let them enjoy the time they have when they can, not everything is about the future…but now that you reminded me…"

Kakashi watched as the man pulled out a piece of paper. From what he could see from the quick glance he could see the names of all the students. His name was there, as were the rest of his friends. Other writing accompanied them but he couldn't make it out; it all was flashed away from his grey eyes too fast.

"All the Sensei's got together and discussed your futures." Minato explained to Kakashi as the other two continued to play in the water, "We have decided, Kakashi that you would make an excellent ANBU member one day, if you continue on this path. You would be assigned as a commander, for your supreme skill."

"I am honored, Sensei." Kakashi said with a smirk on his face, "That is what I wanted to be."

"You would be excellent at it, Kakashi, and some of your friends have also been recommended for ANBU positions later in life if they continue their progress." He explained, "Gai, would be an excellent Taijutsu master on the team and Asuma would be great for extra strength."

"What about…" Kakashi started but couldn't finish.

"I can't tell you." Minato explained, "But she has to start special training soon, after she becomes a Chuunin. Haruki-Sensei is not allowed to teach her what she needs for her job. It is strictly experience on the field."

"ANBU rank?" Kakashi asked, hopefully.

Minato looked at the boy. There was so much he wanted to tell him, but couldn't. The boy's best friend had been chosen to be a hired assassin. Since no one really knew of her, and she was so young, no one would suspect she would be an assassin. It was decided that after the girl passed her Chuunins, that she would be trained by a different sensei…one that could cater to her needs: a real assassin, ANBU level, and more importantly that all of that…

…a deserted Seika member.

Seika Sadao was one of the only Seika members to leave the clan's boundaries and become an ANBU for Konohagakure. He was one of the best assassins they had, and would be en excellent teacher for Akane. After the training she would be ready to come back and take her Jounin exams, which she would, of course, pass with flying colors at that point. Kakashi would never be able to know, but if he did become an ANBU captain...she would be on his team as part of the elite ANBU assassination squad.

"Akane could be in the ANBU if she wanted, Kakashi, but not a Capitan, her skills are better elsewhere, you understand." He explained, hoping the boy would pick up on it eventually.

Kakashi could understand. Perhaps she was to be a spy. Their identities had to be kept secret, even by their friends, or maybe she was a Hunter Ninja…he would have to ask her about it later, he decided, but continued instead to watch his two teammates continue to fall into the water.

They were useless.

* * *

A load crack rang through the forest as Akane kicked a log in the training grounds next to Gai. She had practiced a lot today, but even she knew that as tired as she was it wasn't enough. She and Gai would have kept practicing, too, if Haruki-Sensei didn't stop them.

"That's enough for today, you two." He said with a smile, "I have news to discuss with you."

The two sat down in the grass as he followed suit. The sound of paper could be heard rustling from his pocket and he cleared his throat as he read the text.

"Each year the Sensei's decide what career path the students should take. We have decided for you two. Maito Gai, you would be best suited in a position as part of an ANBU squad, or a Taijutsu teacher. Akane…you have many options. Maybe not a teacher but..."

Hiruki sensei sent a glare towards Gai.

Akane had a shocked expression on her face as she felt Gai leave the area. He seemed upset that he couldn't walk her home, again, and walked with a slump, or as far as she could tell. Once her sensei was sure he was out of earshot he began to speak.

"You will be a hired Assassin, Akane, and if you prove yourself enough, be on the ANBU assassination squad." He explained.

"But…all ANBU are assassins." She pointed out due to the meaning of the name.

"True, but not all do it as a living." He grinned, "You're so special, and you would be the perfect candidate for it. After passing the Chuunin exams you will go and start your training."

"I…would have to leave you?" she asked with a pinch of sadness, "Gai and Ebisu too?"

"A small price to pay for this job, dear, you will be under the Hokage's orders, you will be a deadly tool for the town! That will bring honor back to your family's name!"

Akane's eyes widened. Back? What was that supposed to mean? She was always brought up under the teaching that her clan was one of the greatest. She could tell instantly that her Sensei regretting his slip of tongue.

"_Back_ to the name?" she asked shocked, "Sensei…what?"

"Akane, you have been brought up shielded." He said regrettably, "The Seika clan is actually…"

"Have you ever wondered why they are so strong?" he asked.

"Because we are great…" she said slowly, as if it were an elementary question.

"They are ruthless, cruel, dominating, and purists!" he said bitterly, "You are lucky to have been brought up outside of the confined walls of your town! They keep the blood pure, marry in the family, it's disgusting! They kill off anyone not strong enough and put babies through the most evil of tests. You understand, don't you!?"

Akane's eyes widened as she felt tears start to flow down her cheeks. What was her Sensei talking about? She was never told any of this! The Seika clan was great; they were the most powerful of the Godai!

"The four great pains, dear, you must know them!" he growled, "One for each Godai clan they destroyed!"

"STOP IT SENSEI!" she screamed as the tears continued to fall, "MY CLAN IS GREAT!"

Without saying another word to her Sensei, she ran off into the city as the tears continued to flow down her cheeks. As she ran, her thoughts were filled with so much. She could hear the children talking about her again, mocking her, saying she would never succeed, and commenting on her lack of regard for rule twenty five.

She needed to be the best.

She needed to accomplish her goals.

She needed to bring honor back to her family, even if they hated her.

With this in mind, she dashed in the opposite direction and out into the deep forest around the outskirts of Konohagakure. Her family would just have to understand when she came back in the morning.

* * *

Namikaze sensei walked quietly into the forest. Only a short walk more and he would be at the secluded training grounds where he could calm his mind. A lot had happened that day, and he needed some time to get out all his frustrations.

His team was still not showing the amount of teamwork needed to succeed. Sure, Kakashi was brilliant; Rin was mastering medical Justus at an amazing rate, and Obito was very close to unlocking his Sharingan. He couldn't be more proud of their individual accomplishments, but the most important aspect of being a ninja was something that they simply could not master.

Kakashi liked to go solo. Though brilliant, he was often too cocky for his own good. Obito was always trying too hard to impress Rin, and Rin was too busy getting rid of him. It was a headache, none the less. Perhaps next time around more thought should be taken when deciding three member teams. After all, it was easy to see that Kakashi and…

The future fourth Hokage heard something in the distance. Running quickly, he caught up to who ever-or whatever-it was that was making such a ruckus. As he got closer, his blue eyes widened.

Someone had already beaten him to the training grounds. They looked like they had been training for _hours._

Namikaze knew who it was the minute he saw them. Seika Akane.

He was shocked to see her out alone…or training this hard. He had never seen a 5 year old work this hard. She was working so hard, in fact, that her hands were _bleeding._

After an instant, she could feel his presence and whipped her head around. Her void brown eyes looked distantly at him; a look of shock etched across her face.

"Namikaze-Sensei…" She said breathlessly, "I am sorry if I have disturbed you."

The sensei watched as the blood from her hands dripped down and onto the cool green grass. He could tell that she was out of breath, and that the training had taken its toll on her.

"You didn't disturb me, Akane, I was just surprised to see you here…and alone no doubt!" he said with a smile he knew she couldn't see.

"You mean, without Kakashi as my seeing eye ninja." She said almost bitterly. "I _am _capable of doing things on my own, you know."

Suddenly the scene was all making sense to the man now. That's why she was out here. She wanted to prove a point to herself.

"I…I didn't mean…I know you are quite a capable Gennin" he explained hastily, "It's just that Kakashi and you are joined at the hip!"

Her eyes looked into his, even though she couldn't see. Behind them, he could see a whole lot of pain and anguish. Behind them, he could see that she had been though more than anyone thought.

"Kakashi-kun is convinced I need a baby sitter, that's why. Sure, he is my best friend, but even he doesn't believe in me." She said punching the log making her hand bleed even more, "He thinks that I will kill myself without constant supervision. He doesn't say it, but I know he thinks I will never become anything higher than what I am now!"

She kicked the log with all her might sending a sickening crack through the air. The blonde sensei looked on in shock as she hit the exact middle, right on top of all the other blows she had dealt the tree before.

"Half of the Gennins already think I graduated the academy based on pity! Poor little Akane, she can't see, let's make her feel good and let her graduate!"

The force in which she punched the tree was impressive. The amount of pain she was dealing herself was more than the sensei could imagine.

"I have no doubt that you will become a Chuunin, Akane." Namikaze said softly, "I don't know why you are being so hard on yourself! If you don't stop you're going to break your hands!"

Akane just fell to the ground tears flowing down her eyes. It seemed like everything was falling down on her today. Namikaze had no idea what kind of life she was living. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it…

"I work myself this hard because I want to prove that I can be a capable ninja like everyone else. I want to be just as good as Kakashi. I don't want people looking at me and give me pity!" Her eyes narrowed in anger as she threw a Kunai direct center at the log. "I want to be like everyone else! If I want that, I have to work three times as hard! I need to learn differently to be as successful. Being a ninja like everyone else…that's my ninja way!"

Namikaze sat across from her and let out a sigh. She was right, after all. No one could teach her how to succeed in the position she was in…it hadn't been done in years! It was the common misconception that her disability was a major roadblock to becoming a ninja.

"I want to be an ANBU one day." Akane said with a wishful tone to her voice, "I want to show my family that they made a mistake…I want to live up to the Seika clan name!"

The sensei watched as she touched her bleeding hands and wrapped them in her shirt. She was working very hard, and by the looks of it…it seemed to be working. At this rate she could be whatever she wanted. She would no doubt, make her parents regret the day they threw her out…claiming that she was useless.

"You can be an ANBU if you want." Namikaze said smiling, "I'll tell the Hokage to keep an eye out on you. When you get older I'm sure he will have no problem inviting you to join."

Akane just smiled at him.

"It's a nice dream to have, but in reality I must be realistic. I won't pass the Chuunin exams, who would want me to lead a squad? And even IF I pass the Chuunins…"

"Don't talk like that." Namikaze said harshly, "Haruki-Sensei will make sure you pass. _I _will make sure you pass."

The forgotten member of the Seika clan just looked up blankly at the young sensei with an amazed look on her face. She looked as if she was about to cry again.

"You may think people pity you, and there is no doubt that some ignorant people do. What you don't realize, however, is that every sensei in this village respects you to an amazing degree. Your chakra is astounding, your intelligence is above average, and you are able to do more than many of the Gennins your age! To us, we respect that even though you were born blind. You are not letting that stop you from doing everything that they have to do and more." Namikaze explained, "Being blind is not a disadvantage to you. By being what you are, you have learned to utilize your other senses to an astounding level. You are truly an amazing Ninja…and I guarantee that Kakashi see's you that way as well."

The sensei watched as her cheeks lit up in the dark. She probably didn't even know she was doing it, she probably didn't even know what a blush was.

"Kakashi doesn't get along with Obito and Rin the way he gets along with you, Akane." Namikaze elaborated, "He see's you as his only competition. You're the only Gennin that is up to his standards, the only one he would even consider having a fair match with. He stays by you because you're his best friend-not because he is obliged to do so. He realizes you can do things he cannot, and that intrigues him."

"And I stick by him because he is a wonderful teacher." Akane sighed, "Kakashi has taught me a lot, Sensei, and it has helped me catch up with others my rank."

"You never had to catch up, Akane; you passed them up years ago." Namikaze laughed, "honestly, I would love to see even Kakashi fight you blindfolded…I don't even know how long I would last in a match blindfolded!"

Akane laughed at the sensei as he said that. She had never actually thought of it that way. She DID have an advantage over everyone else when he said it like that. When they relied mostly on one sense she relied on the four she had…and trained them to work in amazing ways.

"Perhaps one day when I am older I can take you up on that, Sensei." She laughed, "You know…when I master some of those amazing fire Justus my clan is known for."

"No, Akane, that would be too soon!" he laughed, "Your Justus are improving everyday…and at this I'll be taking your challenge up in a matter of months! Tell you what, I'll fight you alright, and I'll fight you blindfolded…"

Akane smiled at him as he spoke.

"…the day you become an ANBU Black-op."

No sooner had he said those words had the small girl he was talking to simply passed out. Her body was overworked, her hands probably broken, and in need of a good rest. It was also no sooner than the words left his mouth that a small Kakashi ran with a very worried Pakkun over to them.

"The Nagataki family is worried, have you seen Akane? I went over to see Nami when…"

"It's alright, Kakashi, she is right here." Minato smiled, "She just overworked herself training. Why don't you tell them I am going to take her to the hospital tonight and that she just needs a good rest?"

Kakashi looked down at his poor broken friend. Her hands were bleeding and odd colors probably from being shattered, and the exhaustion had made her five-year-old face look much older than it was. His heard sunk.

She almost looked dead. All the color was drained from her face, and she looked so broken and hurt. Namikaze-sensei could probably see his worried face and would scold him for his lack of concealing of his emotions, but at this time it was very hard to. He never wanted to see her like that again.

"Alright, Sensei, I'll tell them." Kakashi agreed, eyes still fixed on her, "See you tomorrow!"

Minato just shook his head and smirked as he picked up Akane and started off towards the hospital. Hopefully after a great rest she would be able to fight in a few days and get back on the track to becoming the greatest assassin Konohagakure had ever seen…

Even better than Seika Sadao…

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! I love you guys! Remember to shoot a review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Seika Training

_**Authors Note: Hello! I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means so much to me to hear such nice things; I really appreciate it! This week is another special, 2 chapters, week! I felt the first was a necessary, but filler-type chapter so to compensate I present you with another more action filled one! I hope you enjoy, and remember to review!**_

* * *

_**Part Two: Chapter 2**__聖火の_稽古_Seika no Keiko "Seika Training"_

Akane just lay in bed. She could tell that she was in the hospital based on the smell of chemicals and the ruckus coming outside from all the nurses and doctors running to different rooms. She, however, was alone…just her and her thoughts.

Truthfully, she hardly remembered what went on the night before. She had remembered Haruki-Sensei yelling at her, running off into the forest and training. Her throbbing hands confirmed her memories as her small fingers traced over the bandages covering her arms and hands.

Namikaze-Sensei must have taken her to the hospital, but after their conversation ended she hardly remembered anything. Perhaps she blacked out? She didn't know what it felt like to black out before so she had no clue. Her whole world was black…so passing out was simply a lapse in her other senses…and it scared her.

At the moment, however, her hearing was not betraying her. Outside her room she could hear Namikaze talking to someone, no, scolding them. He talked with an air of disappointment and disgust in his voice, but it wasn't until the other figure squeaked out a less than believable apology- as the other kept scolding- that she recognized who it actually was. Akane just sighed a deep sigh and tried her hardest to listen. In the end however, the medicine dripping in her IV overcame her.

"I can't believe you, Haruki, would sink to such a level!" Namikaze hissed in a hushed voice, "I thought that you would leave that behind you!"

"They destroyed my clan." Haruki-sensei stated simply, "She should have never been allowed in this village!"

"No, you should have never been allowed to teach her." Namikaze explained, "No wonder you set her up for that job."

"She would be amazing for it and you know it!" Haruki-Sensei yelled, "Just like that filthy relative of hers!"

As if on cue, a man started to walk through the door and take a stand next to the bumbling sensei. For as upset with the Seika clan as he was, he seemed to greatly fear them-especially this man. Without another word, he walked out the doors of the hospital leaving the future fourth and the ANBU alone outside the little girl's room.

"Seika-san, I see you got our message." Namikaze smiled, "It seems that Haruki-Sensei had a problem teaching a relative of the clan that destroyed his all those years ago. I hope you will be able to take on an apprentice."

"I will be ready the moment he is." Sadao explained, "An Assassins training is long and difficult. Are they a Chuunin?"

"Gennin." Namikaze explained, "But this one is special."

"Hatake's boy?" Sadao asked almost shocked, "I have heard so much about him, even on the road."

"No, not Kakashi, he is my student." Namikaze explained with an almost giddy grin on his face, "No, your student is in the room. They got hurt training last night, broke both hands, after the fight with Haruki-Sensei."

Sadao, anxious, entered the room only to have an almost disappointed look on his face. The man was expecting a boy, much older, and much more experienced in being a ninja. He was expecting to see a mirror image of one of his old academy friends, as maybe they were their son. Instead, what he saw lying in the bed shocked him.

There sleeping lay a small frail girl. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her small frame and her bandaged hands lay across her body. It looked pathetic, and he wasn't too enthusiastic about having to teach this.

"Her?" he asked in disbelief, "And what makes her worthy to be taught by me? How is she an assassin?"

"It's simple, really." The other grinned, "She's powerful, determined, driven, and is most importantly of all, able to distance herself from the kill."

"How, exactly, I don't want a weakling as much as I don't want a cold blooded killer." Sadao laughed, "You understand, Namikaze-san, that although we kill for a living we are never the less effected by each person we strike down. It's hard to go each day looking into the eyes of the person whose life you're ending and justify it. It's what makes even us, human."

"That's just it." Minato grinned, "She can't see that."

"What?"

"She's blind." He elaborated, "And you two share a very special connection."

The ANBU looked the girl over again. The closer he looked the more similarities he found. They had the same hair, skin tone, heck; he even suspected they had the same eye color. It was very apparent once he caught onto what the other sensei was getting at.

"Her name is Seika Akane."

* * *

Akane opened her eyes, only to see darkness still. She could have sworn she heard someone say her name and by the feeling of her room she could tell that there were more people in it now. She was no longer alone. From the voices, she could tell that one was Namikaze-sensei, and another man. They seemed to stop whatever conversation they were having the minute they noticed she was awake.

"Akane, how are you feeling?" Namikaze said with a joyful sound to his voice, "Kakashi stopped by earlier but you were asleep. He wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Thank you, Sensei." She said with a smile on her drowsy face, "Who is the other man?"

Sadao looked at Minato with shock. How could she tell there was someone else there? She was blind, after all, and he hadn't said a word since she woke up.

"This is going to be your new Sensei, Seika Sadao. I feel you two will have a lot in common." Minato explained.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Akane grinned, "I thought we never left the clan."

"I escaped." Sadao said quietly. "I work for Konohagakure, now. I will be teaching you in preparation for your…job."

"I greatly appreciate it, sensei." Akane smiled towards him, "I am looking forward to bringing honor to our people."

"Very well," Sadao stated blankly, "We'll be going off after your hands heal; you will need them for learning Seika Ninjutsu."

"I…do?" she asked blankly, "But…"

Before she could explain her new Sensei walked out of the room. He seemed to be disappointed that he was stuck teaching someone as weak as her, apparently, and went off to clear his mind. She couldn't even ask him if he too could perform Seika Ninjutsu without hand signs.

"I don't think he can, Akane." Minato said, almost reading her mind, "Like we have said before, you're more special than you think."

With that, the other man simply left the room, wishing her good health, before her parents entered the room with what would seem like relief etched in their voices. Her sister, Nami, ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug, Pakkun was followed shortly after.

"You gave Kakashi-san quite a scare last night, Akane-san." Pakkun explained licking her face, "He thought you had died."

"That won't happen, Pakkun, not with you guys watching over me like you do." She smiled, "Hopefully, after the healers come in my arms should be fixed up in record time, I can go off with my new Sensei."

Out of the corner of Pakkun's eyes he could see her parents exchange a worried look towards each other. They didn't want Akane to go away. They didn't want her to go on a mission so young. They didn't want her to become what they thought she was going to become.

"Just…be careful." Pakkun smiled.

As the weeks went on, Akane's arms were fully healed and she found herself at the end of the only road that left Konohagakure. She had her small bag of belongings on her back, and a few snacks Gai had given her once he found out she was no longer going to be on her team. To put it lightly, he was upset. Gai was not looking forward to spending the rest of his time as a Gennin stuck with Ebisu. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Kakashi, to her surprise, was just as upset. He begged Namikaze to add her to his team instead, but was simply told that she had her special training to undergo. Pakkun was to stay with him, or so she told him under a lot of protests, saying that he was not going to be safe wherever she was going to go. Kakashi, though upset, agreed.

So now there she was. Standing alone, backpack on her back, waiting for her sensei. She had to admit that she was excited to learn her clan's special jutsus. In addition, she also wanted to learn about their clan's demise. Why were they hated, and why did Haruki-sensei go off on her? Her train of thought, however, was cut off by footsteps.

"I see you're prepared." Sadao said, smiling, "You may not be as worthless as I thought you were."

"I hope so, Sensei." Akane smiled.

"You will talk only when told to. You will not smile. All friendships end now." Sadao explained, "You are training to become an Assassin. I am not your friend, I am not your relative, I am your teacher. You will do as I say, and perfect every art I tell you to. Within a year, we will come back here so you can take the Chuunin exams. You will pass on the first try, do I make myself clear?"

Akane simply nodded, her eyes set towards the ground.

"Alright, follow me." He said frustrated. "We have a long way to go in not that much time."

Akane simply followed. She already didn't particularly like this new guy, and she missed her friends. She wasn't sure if she really wanted this if her life was going to be as boring as this, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be away from everyone for so long.

* * *

The day went by slowly. Sadao didn't talk to her; he hardly acknowledged her existence. He didn't train her, either, and seemed to be determined on making their checkpoint for the day. She didn't know where they were going…she didn't like it at all. The only time she had a chance to ask him a question was when they finally stopped to set up camp in a lonely part of a forest.

Akane could tell that it was night time. The wind was cool against her face, when it had otherwise been quite mild the rest of the day. The only heat she could feel was from what must have been a fire not too far away from where she was sitting.

"So," Her sensei said breaking the silence, "You're a Seika."

"Yes." Akane said quietly, "Like you, apparently."

"Yes," Sadao admitted, "How did you get out? Were your parents escapees?"

"No, I don't know my parents." She explained, "I'm adopted."

"I see," Sadao said slowly, "You're lucky they didn't kill you, you know."

"I know." Akane sighed, "I must have been worthless."

Sadao looked at the girl with a sympathetic expression. She knew so little about her clan, in actuality. The mere fact that she was alive proved that she was far from useless. If the Seika clan felt that she was useless they would have disposed of her by any means necessary. Her parents wouldn't have been able to give her up for adoption; she would have been killed on the spot.

"You know little about your clan, don't you?" he said sadly, "The symbol on your arm must be the only ties you have."

"My…arm?" Akane asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The Seika Symbol. One of the 4 things each clan member has to be a full member. We all have a symbol, have undergone Seika Training, had our chakra tested, and of course, perfected a unique jutsu." He explained, "You still have a few things to go to earn your name."

Akane simply looked at him with a confused still etched on her face. Sure, she had the symbol on her neck-her parents told her so-, she must have had her chakra tested when she was a baby (fire dominant, naturally), but the other two…

"You must have the Seika symbol on your arm, all members do." He explained.

"Uh…sure." She lied.

Perhaps now would not be the best time to inquire why she had a mark on her neck instead. She didn't want to upset her new sensei with too many questions, especially one as simple as that.

Sadao just looked at the girl wondering why she was alive. Blind, weak, normal…she was nothing special. Under any circumstance she would have been murdered. Even if she happened to be part of the head family.

Sadao smirked inwardly thinking along those lines. Head family or not they would have killed her. How could such a revered family have such a disappointment in one of its members? They did kill his…

"Why are we hated?" Akane asked suddenly interrupting his thoughts and changing the topic.

"Well," Sadao started trying to think of a good way to tell it, "Long ago there were 5 clans. Only 5. They were the Godai, the "five great". They were comprised of the Seichi, Seisui, Seika, Seifuu, and Seikuu. Each mastered elemental Ninjutsu like nothing anyone has experienced today. Some even say that they were able to use the elements powers to their advantages without the use of hand signs, but no one knows for certain. All elemental Ninjutsu stems from their jutsus all those years ago… "

"In short, the Godai were the most talented clans to exist. In the 'Great War', the greatest warriors from each clan combined forces to protect the world from destruction from the Bijuu, or so the legend goes. Shortly after, however, tragedy struck."

"In those days purity of the clan was the most important thing. With proper breeding, they could create warriors with 100 of a certain elemental chakra, something that is just unheard of today. Contaminating the gene pool was something that was not to be tolerated."

"Our clan leader's daughter, the most powerful Seika at the time, had fallen madly in love with a poor farm boy from the Seikuu and was expecting a child…but one that would have mixed elemental chakra power. She was abruptly murdered as were hundreds of thousands of other people from the other clans. Very few were left remaining, and the intermixing of the other clans for survival diluted the gene pool so much that little of the pure elemental power remains."

"The Seika clan is the only one that is left standing today. There are very few numbers left, and although the may have the highest percentage of fire elemental chakra, it is still quite small compared to what it used to be. They may seem to think that they are keeping up with their sacred clan when in reality they are almost as disbanded as the other four."

"The other clans disbanded into various clans we know today. The Seisui clan disbanded into the Namikaze clan, Nagataki clan, and many clans from the water country. The Seikuu clan formed some of the Hatake, and everyone in the Raikage's family. The Seichi formed some of the Haruki clan and was suspected ancestor of the first Hokage. The Seifuu formed the Uzumaki and Hyuuga, and the Seika formed at least part of the Uchiha. Haruki-sensei was upset with you because of what our clan did to every other one all those years ago."

"I understand." Akane said in almost a whisper, "It is terrible that our clan did such a thing….all because of eugenics. I can see why we must bring honor back to our clan."

"And that you will." Sadao smiled, knowing she couldn't see, "And we will start training tomorrow. There are only a few months until your 6th birthday and that leaves us only a year to get you prepared for the Chuunin exams. You will pass by the time you are seven, do you understand?"

"I understand, Sensei." Akane smiled, "I want to learn as many special techniques as possible."

No more words passed that night. Akane fell off into a dreamless slumber and Sadao kept an ear out for people who may attack them. In the next few days they would travel to the spot of his next target. He was a rogue ninja from Konohagakure who was suspected to be giving information to Orochimaru. He must be killed before that happens.

Sadao vowed that in that time he would teach her the basics of what she would need to do in order to kill him. He wasn't that strong, after all, and it should be no problem for her. He would measure her capacity as an assassin right then and there. It was finally time to see if their assumptions were right…

* * *

Kakashi sat under a tree watching his other two teammates train yet again. The cool breeze of late October brushed across his warm cheeks; his eyes watched the colorful leaves fly past his feet. Next to him sat Namikaze-Sensei, taking a short rest from the long mission he had the other night. He wasn't exactly asleep, but he was definitely enjoying the quite peace.

"Sensei," Kakashi started slowly, "Who were…the Sannin?"

Minato's blue eyes traveled down to the white haired boy with a confused expression. The three Sannin? Why on earth would he want to learn about them? Sure, they were important, but to bring the subject up so abruptly…

"Why do you want to know, Kakashi, did your father mention them?" Minato asked.

"No, I saw their name in a book…" Kakashi explained, "I _do _like to read, you know."

"Yes, I know," Minato laughed, "Anyways, the three Sannin were some of the most powerful ninjas to ever come out of Konohagakure: Jiraiya, the Toad sage, Tsunade-the medical expert, and Orochimaru-well you know him. Jiraiya was my sensei when I was your age, and he was absolutely amazing. He was an aspiring author, as well. Maybe one day you will read some of his work."

"Maybe," Kakashi admitted not really paying attention, "So, Tsunade-sama was a medical Ninja?"

"Oh yes, and the best," Minato explained without thinking, "She was said to be able to perform _miracles_…"

Minato looked down at Kakashi suddenly realizing what he had just said to the boy. After many months of being his teacher, he could almost tell what he was thinking. He could almost tell what plan he was cooking up. He knew what he was going to ask, he knew that he wouldn't listen when he was told no, and he knew that in the end he would only be disappointed and blame himself.

"I want to contact her." Kakashi said taking out some scrap piece of paper, "What better a birthday present for Akane when she comes home for her birthday than the gift of sight!"

"Kakashi…"

"Sensei it is the perfect gift!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's what you said about Pakkun too, and you STILL owe me back!"

"But this is even better!"

"She won't come, you know."

"You don't know that!"

"You'll only be disappointed."

"How should I start this letter…?"

"Kakashi…"

"…heard you could perform miracles…"

"She won't come!"

"…help my best friend, she is blind…"

"Kakashi come play with us!" Obito suddenly exclaimed.

Kakashi was shocked when the paper was suddenly ripped from his hands by his sensei. He had a look on his face that suggested that he was not joking one bit. Sighing in defeat, Kakashi decided that it was simply best to write his letter at home, where his sensei wouldn't find it, and play with Obito and Rin…

Minato shook his head as he watched Kakashi run off the play with his teammates. There was no denying it, Kakashi was determined. Ever since Akane had left, he had done all he could to remind himself that she was going to come back. Pakkun was his only reminder of her, and it seemed that everyday after training that was the only thing that mattered to him.

He often wondered if the girl who meant so much to him was thinking the same way…

* * *

Akane lay on the ground after some intense training only to be yelled at by her Sensei. She wasn't quite sure what he was saying, as her head was throbbing, but she knew it had to do along the lines of "get your lazy ass off the ground". She decided then and there that she hated him.

He was always pushing her too hard.

She wasn't made to train non stop.

She just wanted to pass out with Pakkun snuggled by her side…

"Get up!" Sadao yelled throwing a kunai dangerously close to her head, "If you don't get your lazy ass up you will get no dinner tonight!"

She hurt all over, she couldn't get up…

"You have to the count of three," he yelled getting more impatient, "One…two…"

Akane threw back a shuriken at breakneck speed before he could say the final number. She needed sleep. He couldn't expect her to function on no sleep, and if she had to injure him to shut him up she would.

Sadao watched as the shuriken came so close to him that his sleeve ripped. That was closer than he thought was possible from her. He had been training her in Taijutsu, but it was apparent that her use of weaponry was absolutely astounding. The fact that she couldn't see her target was even more intriguing.

"Nice shot, Akane," Sadao admitted, "Now get up."

"I need to sleep." She sighed.

"After I teach you this you can sleep."

"Promise?"

"Fine."

Akane wobbled up from her spot on the floor and let out an exasperated sigh. It was going to take all her power to stay awake for this lesson, but the promise of sleep afterwards made it all worth it.

"Seika jutsu, Fire snaps." He explained, "They are quick explosions of fire that ignite in rapid succession around the enemy. After the hand signs are used Seika members need only snap to ignite the next blast."

Akane yawned and nodded her head in understanding. It seemed simple enough. She still didn't understand why she needed hand signs though, he was a Seika; he should be able to do it without them.

"Signs, Tiger, Ox, Dog, Rooster, Tiger." He explained doing them, "Now snap."

Akane could hear rapid burst of fire going off all around her. It was quite scary, when they couldn't be seen, but she was able to get the idea behind them more by hearing them in action. She was certain she could replicate the effect.

Snapping her fingers the burst went off around her sensei. By controlling the air around the burst she could send a spark to ignite them instantaneously, and all with amazing accuracy. Fire snapping was easy; she didn't know why she didn't think of it before.

Sadao's eyes didn't deceive him. At least, he didn't think they did. Although, he was pretty sure he knew what he saw there was no explanation for it. Akane stood there, blasts going on around her, and then, when told to copy, simply snapped. Her hands didn't do a single sign. She seemed to be controlling the fire at her will, whenever she wanted, and with amazing accuracy.

The reason why she was alive became all too clear to him…

* * *

Minato watched as his three students walked away towards their homes. All that was left as evidence of their presence there was a small crumpled piece of paper that lie motionless by the huge tree. The future fourth Hokage instantly remembered it was the note that Kakashi was writing and just smiled.

He would go home and rewrite it; that was for sure.

The real question was: would Tsunade-sama reply?

For Kakashi's sake, he hoped she did.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING! Remember to write a review if you liked it 3


	7. Chapter 7 Blind VS Byakugan

_**Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter in the 2 chapter part. This one is hopefully more exciting than the last (the other one was primarily to explain some important things). I already have the next chapter started, but I must warn you guys that it may have some intense issues. It should be up by next week! Again, thank you for all your reviews and favorites! It makes me so happy! Remember, read and review:D**_

* * *

_**Part 2-Chapter 3: **_盲者ブイエス百がん "_Blind VS Byakugan"_

Kakashi, now age 8, sat in his room. His house was the quietist it had been in a long time. His father had not been the same since his last mission. It all started a few months ago, right after he came back from his mission. It turned out that, instead of finishing his mission, he saved his friends lives. Kakashi personally, saw nothing wrong with that.

His father had been denounced in front of the village, however, and everyone was disappointed that he didn't follow the mission like planned. The Infamous White Fang of Konoha was being talked about everywhere…and the majority of it was not good. Kakashi didn't like to hear those things spoken about his own father. In these times of stress he really wished he had someone to talk to…

The boy only took a deeper sigh; Akane never came back for her birthday. Aside from what was happening presently that was the most disappointing moment of his life. In the end, however, he decided it was best she not come home. Tsunade never replied to his letter…or, better said, refused to come.

The letter he got in return no doubt shocked him. It was written like she was angry at herself, maybe she lost a bet, but aside from that she stated that she was through with performing miracles. She explained, if not very politely, that she was not god, and could not revive the dying, fix the deaf, or give sight to the blind. She suggested that his friend, Akane, simply stop being a Kunoichi.

Kakashi had never once remembered a time he was more upset with someone. He remembered angrily crumbling up the letter, and throwing it somewhere in his room; never wanting to see it again. His thoughts were interrupted, however, as a knock came at his door.

"Kakashi, your sensei is here." His father said in an emotionless voice, "he is taking your team out for the afternoon."

"Alright, Ojiisan." Kakashi smiled looking up at his father, even if the older version of himself didn't mirror his happiness.

Sakumo watched as his son collected a few things from his room, grabbed a few snacks, pet Pakkun, and fixed his mask on his face once again. He loved his son dearly, and he was ashamed at how much dishonor he had brought upon the family…

As Kakashi was about to walk out the door to meet Minato and his two other teammates the boy was stunned when his father engulfed him in a hug before his hand got a chance to even touch the door handle.

"You know, I love you, Kakashi." His father admitted.

"I know you do, dad, and I am proud of you." Kakashi smiled.

"I…" Sakumo was at a loss for words, "Have fun today, Kakashi."

Kakashi simply let go of his father and gave him a warm smile under his mask before leaving. As the door closed Sakumo was left alone in the silence. He was now all alone. Not his dead wife, not his son, just him…and the echo of the town's people's cruel words in his ears…

* * *

Outside Minato greeted the small Hatake with a warm smile. On the other side of the sensei were the two other teammates, Obito and Rin. They all seemed to have a confused look on their faces, as none of them knew exactly where their Sensei was actually taking them. It wasn't until Obito spoke up that they got any indication.

"Sensei, where are you taking us?" Obito asked confused, "It better not be to catch that Cat again…"

"No, no," Minato laughed, "We're going to view the Chuunin exams."

"We are!?" Rin asked excitedly, "I have always wanted to watch those!"

"Yes, it will prove to be a very interesting examination." Minato admitted, "You will get to see the new Chuunin competition, Kakashi."

"Yes, I suppose so." Kakashi said, still confused about what his father did that morning, "Any notable names?"

Minato just smirked inwardly as Kakashi asked this.

"Well, Kakashi," he started, "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

12 rogue ninjas, 5 serial killers, and 2 rapists. That was the list of people Akane had killed that year. Seika Sadao was amazed at her first kill. He simply stood and watched as the 5 year old took out the man with no emotion. She was a weapon, a killing machine, and a vital tool to the Konohagakure central government. Killing just didn't faze her; she was dedicated to her job.

Sadao looked over at the now girl of 7 as she walked besides him carrying a wooden staff. Staff form was an amazing advantage to her. The extra object acted like an extension of her body, and her sight. She could "see" so much more with a cane, but was too proud to ever use one. They both decided, however, that a more useful compromise could be met. As a result, he taught her to be a master at staff form. It would, no doubt, come in handy today.

"Well, Akane," he said at a set of stairs, 'This is where I leave you. I will be in the stands watching the fight. Remember, you're here to pass, nothing less."

Akane simply bowed to her sensei.

"Of course, Sensei;" she said with a serious face, "I will complete this mission as expected."

With that she listened as she heard her sensei's distinct footsteps begin to walk in the opposite direction. It was then, her cue, to make it up the stairs where the other Chuunin finalists would be waiting.

Three months had passed since she completed the first part of the examination. The written exam, though she never read a word of it, was easy to cheat on. Feeling vibrations in the desk from her partner was all she needed to ace every question. The ridiculous tenth one was a joke too. Inside she laughed to herself as Gennin after Gennin chickened out and quit early on.

The forest of death was not a problem, either. It was a little strange, being on a team by herself when everyone else had a three man squad, but it also meant that she only need depend on herself-and she knew she could handle anything.

A few teams singled her out. After all, she was all alone; why not take her scroll easily? What they didn't expect to find was someone who took them to the verge of death and simply left them there. She got her second scroll easily. The test was an absolute joke.

So now she was at the final stage. Fighting other Gennins seemed like a well deserved break from her usual repertoire of training and hits. After all, these people were just going to show what skills they had. She expected that they would shoot fancy jutsus at her and go in the fight with too much gusto. In the real world, however, a commander had to be swift, have excellent tactics, and not draw attention to themselves.

That was child's play.

Entering the room she made an effort to uncover their various chakra signatures. All of these finalists were incredibly old, or, old to a seven year old. How could they _just _be going for Chuunin? There must not be a single one under age fifteen. To tell the truth is made her feel strange. All eyes were on her, she could tell that, and she simply smiled at them all.

Make them think she was a sweet little thing. That's what her sensei always told her, anyways. It was a good tactic; too, because the more these kids thought she was harmless the more shock she would give them. She simply smirked.

They didn't know that she had about one hundred and fifty ways she could kill them with the objects in this room right now, did they?

It would be an interesting match indeed.

* * *

Outside in the chairs Uchiha Obito simply hung over the rail next to his seat to see what the commotion was under him. He was so excited to see an actual Chuunin fight! Last time there was a Chuunin exam he didn't get to go…him or Rin. Kakashi had said that they should not be wasting their time watching a silly fight when they could be training to make themselves less useless. God, he hated Kakashi.

Obito looked over at the boy sitting next to him. His grey eyes simply looked off distantly as he watched people walk around down in the arena. To the Uchiha the grey haired boy looked bored. He didn't seem like he wanted to be there, and would rather be out training…or scolding Rin and him.

"I hope it's not too scary!" Rin exclaimed, "Luckily, I have Kakashi-kun right next to me!"

Obito glared at her as she grabbed Kakashi's arm and smiled lovingly at him. Kakashi, meanwhile, just sent her a disgusted glare as he shook her off his arm. Obito often wished that he was exactly like Kakashi. He wanted Rin to love him, he wanted to be strong, and he wanted to be the pride of Konohagakure! He didn't want to be the useless Uchiha he was…he couldn't even unlock his Sharingan. His newborn cousin Itachi was probably going to be passing him up soon he was so useless!

Itachi…everyone was raving about how great he was already. He was a newborn for Christ's sake! So what if he was in the main family, it didn't make him god! Maybe when he got older he would cause the Uchiha a lot of grief, ha, _that_ would be show them not to worship little Itachi like a god.

Obito was shaken out of his thoughts as they started to announce some of the fights. Apparently some Inuzuka was going up an Akimichi. It was a very interesting fight, to say the least. Rin was scared, Kakashi was emotionless, and Obito was just enjoying not having to train.

Namikaze looked over at his students as they watched the fights. Rin was pretending to act scared to get Kakashi's attention the whole time, Obito was in a daze, and Kakashi was utterly unimpressed. The boy was very hard to impress, though, his father was one of the most gifted Shinobi Konohagakure ever created.

Minato noticed as Kakashi suddenly was stirred out of his daze as a few contenders for Chuunin walked past. They were straight out of a fight, and obviously upset with their performance. They apparently didn't care that they were being rude when they sat down directly behind the future fourth's three students.

"This is terrible, I fought horribly!" one was complaining, "I know I failed."

"Me too, that Sand-ninja utterly destroyed me." His friend remarked, "I wonder how that little brat will fare."

"I know, we're twice their age and had a rough time." The first sighed, "Konohagakure is putting them on the chopping block younger and younger. Seven years old? At least it is not as bad as putting that six year old up."

"Oh I know, but that kid actually passed!" the friend exclaimed, "Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake Sakumo's boy?" the first inquired, "I wonder if his son will turn out to be the same failure his father was."

"I wonder," said the second, "If I was Sakumo I would…"

"Do you mind?" Minato growled looking at the two, "Some of us are trying to watch the match."

The two boys looked at the man that had just scolded them and cringed. The spiky blonde hair, the piercing blue eyes, it was none other than the man himself. The Yellow Flash.

"I…We are sorry, Yellow flash…sir." One apologized, "We will behave."

Without another word Minato simply refocused on the arena under him. It seemed like he had missed the end of the match before listening to those two bicker. He was determined not to miss another match.

"So you know, sensei, Aburame won." Obito smiled, "They are just announcing the next match."

Minato focused in on the man in the center of the arena and tried his best to listen to what he was about to say. The words that escaped the man's lips, however, utterly shocked him.

"Hizashi Hyuuga," he began reading off the sheet, "and Seika Akane."

Rin watched in envy as Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of his friends name. She had seen the way he had looked at her, and continued to visit her pathetic family while she was away on her special training. What was so special about it anyways?

"Have I missed anything, yet?" a voice came from behind them.

Kakashi looked back to see an exhausted Maito Gai behind them. He looked as though he had run half way around Konoha to make it to the event in time. Something in him was happy that his friend was there. The other half wished he had tripped on a rock and couldn't make it to root Akane on.

"Hello, Gai." Obito smiled, "You made it time! This one looks like a good one, it will be…like…Blind Vs Byakugan!"

Sadao looked down at the arena as he heard the name of his student called. So, she was going up against a member of the Hyuuga clan? Admittedly, this could present a huge problem. Akane never had to fight someone from that clan. They could see everything. Her world was black. This would be an interesting fight…

* * *

Hizashi looked at his opponent and smirked to himself. So he got the pleasure of fighting the youngest one there? What made this weakling special, anyways? From the looks of it she must be rather gifted in combat from that stick she carries around. He deducted that she must be a Taijutsu master, or some weapons expert. Close range, no doubt, which was excellent for his gentle fist technique. He would smash her into the ground.

With the proctors words their fight began. At first both did nothing. They simply sought out what they had to do, what skills they needed, and prepared an effective method of carrying out the utter destruction of the other.

"A little young to be here, aren't you?" Hizashi asked mockingly, "A little too young to die, don't you think?"

"Yes, fifteen is young to die," She admitted glaring at him, "I will make sure it is swift."

To the girl's annoyance, the older boy just laughed at her. Hizashi thought she was not being serious. She had killed people twice his age, in more difficult circumstances, and not had a scratch on her. He was about to get a rude wake up call.

Without warning, a Shuriken blazed past his shoulder leaving a fresh, bleeding wound in its path. Hizashi simply stopped to look at it and then to glare at the girl who was holding various Kunai in her small hands.

"Why you little…"

More flew past him, only this time he was ready. Not a single one pierced his body this time, but they were coming too close for his comfort. Maybe he shouldn't have underestimated the little thing…

"Byakugan!"

Akane turned her head in the boy's direction as he uttered those words. If she remembered right, that gave him unlimited sight. He could see 360 degrees, chakra, and through objects. It made her feel uneasy, to say the least.

"I can see that your chakra spiraling…are you upset?" he asked looking directly at her, "Too intense for you?"

Tapping the staff on the ground a few times Akane marked out his location and readied her next attack. He was coming up fast so if she was going to act it was going to be…

Obito watched in awe as Akane fell to the ground and kicked the boy's feet from under him. Now that he was on the ground she proceeded to chuck shurikens at him from any direction. Swift, last second movements were the only thing keeping this Hizashi alive. With a kick he caught her off guard and managed to deal something he knew Akane never saw coming.

Kakashi looked as though he wanted to scream. A close range kick was all that was needed to throw his friend of balance for one second. One second was apparently all this kid needed to unleash his gentle fist technique on his friend. He watched as the boy hit all her vital chakra points, and watched as his friend hit the ground in pure agony.

This was not turning out well.

Akane's eyes just widened. Never before had she been dealt pain like that before. She hurt everywhere. He hit every chakra point, and she could hardly move. It hurt too much to even breathe. Lying on the ground she thought of any way that she could turn this around in her favor. Anything…

Vibrations ran through her body as she felt the boy deactivate his eyes and start to walk over to her. Perhaps his cockiness was his only downfall. Perhaps it was something that she would have to learn how to utilize and fast. The sound of her racing heart was the last thing she heard before she put the plan into action.

She was an assassin, after all. She needed to think like one right now.

You had thought that Gai had exploded when he realized what Akane had actually done. He had been watching, like everyone else in the arena had, and had expected the fight to be called any second. Akane was on the ground, motionless, staring into space as her competitor walked over to taunt her for losing so quickly. He deactivated his greatest defense…perhaps if he had maintained his Byakugan he would have seen her attack from a mile away.

As he walked over, staring down at the pathetic looking seven year old, everyone was utterly shocked when she simply blasted his face with a burst of fire. No hand signs, no warning, pure and utter power. Hizashi flew back in a fury. He was trying to cover his eyes and put out his clothes which were incinerating by the second. While he was distracted the girl who probably shouldn't have been able to move at all dashed over and placed a Kunai at the boy's neck.

Only to raise her hand in the end and give up the fight.

To say the least Gai was not the only one surprised. Everyone had known that Akane had won that fight, hands down, but for her to give up at the end…right before she could have dealt the final blow was unheard of.

She simply stated that it wasn't her mission to kill him.

And then collapsed to the ground.

Coughing up blood.

The second Hizashi was proclaimed the winner Kakashi dashed out of the seats and down the flight of stairs to where the infirmary would be. He would know where it was, he ended up their as a Chuunin competitor himself. Once he got there, however, he was turned away instantaneously by a medical-nin.

"Kakashi-san, wait up!" Gai called out running down the stairs after his friend, "They will take care of her, come, and watch the end of the fight! She had been through worse."

"He's right, Hatake." Sadao said walking down the hall towards them, "Much worse."

Kakashi just glared at the man who took his friend away. Although he was supposed to respect the man, he found it incredibly hard to like him. Sadao took his friend away on a long mission, after all, and didn't even stop to let her visit! How was he supposed to like him?

Kakashi just remained silent, and turned away from the man, following Gai up the stairs. He didn't like to think that he couldn't help; he didn't like feeling powerless…

…he really hated Seika Sadao.

"Kakashi you should have seen it!" Obito smiled, "Hizashi just passed out! He couldn't even get up! For such a big talker he was beat by a little girl!"

"Yeah, Obito, but he still won the match," Rin pointed out, "She was stupid to give up a match she had won."

"Stupid, or terribly smart." Minato explained, "You don't need to win a fight to become a Chuunin, you must understand, Rin."

"What?" she asked like her whole high was gone.

"Chuunin are picked on the bases of skill, of course, tactics, and responsibility." Minato told her, "It would not have been responsible to hurt him further when she had won. It would have seemed petty, and naïve. To kill him would have shown an abuse of power, but getting him to a point where he could not retaliate-while showing her true power and tactic-was impressive."

"So it was a good thing she gave up, then" Obito inferred, "I wouldn't have thought of that."

Kakashi simple looked down at the next fight taking place underneath him. It was against some Kaguya member and some Yakushi. It was going to be a promising fight, but as he sat there he kept asking himself if he would have done the same thing. Would he have given up a fight that he had won?

Of course not.

* * *

Lying there Akane simply breathed in through the oxygen mask on her face. That Hyuuga boy had gotten her good. She had never gotten in a fight before where she hurt everywhere like this before. That technique…it was fantastic. It really made her wonder if there were any special moves her clan had, or had they been lost in time?

Her attention was quickly diverted to the door that had abruptly opened into her room. It was hard to tell who it was, now, as her chakra was till recovering. Reading chakra signatures in this state was almost impossible. For the first time in her life she truly felt blind.

"Well, that was quite a fight." The voice said, "Why did you give up?"

"It was not my mission to kill them," Akane explained, "Sandaime Hokage-sama"

"Ah, understandable," he said with an understanding tone, "When I saw you a few years ago trying to get into the Academy I never actually expected you to pass."

Akane simply inhaled her oxygen in a deep breath; listening.

"No one did, actually," he elaborated, "or to actually pass the Chuunin exams."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama," she said with a struggle, "I wanted to make my sensei proud of me. Thank you for allowing me to pass."

"You earned it, now, rest up. I have a few missions for your sensei and yourself." He explained, "You will be leaving again very soon."

With that she listened as he simply walked out of the room only to be greeted at the other side of the door to others who wanted to come in. From her healing Chakra she could only guess that it was Gai-kun, or Kakashi-san. It may have even been Obito-san and Rin only because she was forced to.

"How are you feeling?" Obito asked with a happy tone in his voice, "Congratulations."

"Thanks…" she grinned under the clear plastic mask, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, Gai is coming with your family and Kakashi-san went to get his dad." Obito smiled, "He was sure that Sakumo-sama would want to wish you congratulations."

Akane just blushed. She always felt so inferior in Kakashi's father's presence. He was so revered in the Village. Everyone knew him, and respected him. When she got older, she wanted to be just as revered as him. Maybe she would even get a nickname! Just the thought of The White Fang coming to visit her gave her a giddy grin on her face.

"Akane-chan!" Gai said running into the room, "Congratulations! Kakashi should be here any second! We are so excited!"

"So I guess we just wait for Hatake-san." Obito smiled, "Any second now!"

Kakashi never came, however. Almost an hour passed before anyone even thought to go looking for him. No one ever suspected that anything could have gone wrong. After all, who would be able to hurt the White fang, or his brilliant son? Namikaze-sensei never spoke about what he found in the Hatake household to anyone but the Hokage.

Kakashi was never the same again.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8 Seppuku

Authors note: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry

**Authors note:** Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. AP exam studying hit me at the time when I should have been working on an update. All my teachers were like "Oh no, we have, like, a month!" and piled on the hours and hours of homework on top of the usual load. It was terrible. Oh yeah, and college interviews...those are always fun...and finals. I know there is no excuse, and I am sorry for making them. I will try to update every couple of weeks now, though, because of summer! Even during the school year updates should be frequent, too, due to less AP's and better class choices...NO MORE AP CHEM...EVER! Sorry again!

* * *

_**Part 2: Chapter 4: **_切腹 _**Seppuku**_

Kakashi simply sat in the hospital bed he was given for the past few days. Everyone came to visit him, expressing their condolences, and trying to make him feel better. How was he expected to feel better, though? He couldn't shake the images out of his head; he wondered if he would ever be able to.

It had been right after the Chuunin exams. Seika, Kaguya, and Aburame were said to have advanced to the Chuunin level, while they wished those who did not make it good luck next time. Kakashi could remember that he had been so excited that he had to tell his father. His father, after all, loved to see his best friend, and he knew that Akane adored seeing his father. She thought he was like a celebrity, and always looked forward to when she got a chance to meet him.

The boy remembered that when he approached his house it was unusually quiet. It wasn't even close to being time for bed; it was the middle of the afternoon! He had no idea why everything was so eerily quiet. As the boy opened the door he realized that all the lights were off. His father's shoes were in their regular place by the front door, his coat was hung up, everything seemed normal, but the stillness in the house was still unsettling to the boy.

Walking in the house Kakashi realized just how strange everything was. Nothing was cooking on the stove for dinner, there was no rustle from the books his father was usually seen reading, and there was no sound of vigorous training going on in his backyard. The place looked dead.

As the eight year old continued his way through the kitchen to the living room he started to get a very unsettling feeling. It felt like death, it felt like stillness, it felt…lonely. It was at that time that Kakashi saw what looked like a shadow on the floor. It encompassed a large amount of the living room, and traced itself into the hallway. As Kakashi approached it, however, his stomach lurched.

It was not a shadow.

It was blood.

His father's blood.

He could remember his legs telling him to move, telling him to run away, but he stood still. The ninja in him told him that the enemy could still be in this house, waiting for him to come to him. Kakashi was a child though. He dashed into the hallway and into his father's bedroom. The sight before him wanted to make him scream. No sound was able to escape the boy's lips, however.

In the middle of the room lie his father. He was dressed in white, the blood soaking the once beautiful cloth kimono, and a tantou through his abdomen. Kakashi could feel warm tears burn his cheeks as he simply fell to the ground beside his father. So there was no enemy for Kakashi to worry about after all.

His father had committed suicide.

Kakashi realized he was totally alone.

His father was all he had.

Kakashi just cried.

So that was it? Sitting in his hospital wing all alone, what was he to do next? He couldn't talk to his father any more. He couldn't train with him, tell him how his day was, or even ask for pointers. No longer would his best friend look up to him like a virtual god, and no longer would he be able to go back to his house.

Silence was all Kakashi heard. His thoughts were the only things that rang through the empty, white hospital room: thoughts of what to do next, thoughts of whom to talk to, thoughts of what his future held for him. What was left, anyways? He had a less than successful ninja team, he was being held back by his other teammates, and on top of that all his other friends were always gone.

Kakashi had never been so angry in his life; angry at his father, angry at his sensei, angry at Sadao, and worst of all angry at himself. How could he have not noticed? Sure, his father had been a little upset that the rest of the village was calling him a failure, but was it that bad? If anything, he was far more upset when mom died. His father was a wreck for months.

Kakashi grabbed the sheets of his bed thinking about his family. He couldn't save his mother when she was sick, and he couldn't stop his father from killing himself. If he couldn't save his own family how was he going to save other people? Why was he even bothering keeping _himself _alive?

Sitting up out of bed, Kakashi simply put on his shoes and walked out of his room. He couldn't stay in the hospital room. It smelled of medicine and sickness. Ever since his mom died he couldn't stand them. He'd rather die out on the streets.

* * *

"Gai-chan, we have to bring Kakashi-san flowers." Akane explained, "He must be feeling terrible still."

"I know he is but flowers _again?!_" Gai exclaimed, "He can set up his own shop soon!"

"Well then, what do you suggest?" she asked annoyed, "We can't just bring his father back!"

Gai simply sighed. He didn't understand why, exactly, but ever since Kakashi's father died Akane had been very sensitive when it came to the topic of parents. Perhaps she viewed Kakashi as she viewed herself. He was an orphan now, or maybe perhaps knowing that Kakashi was so weak upset her.

"Let's just bring him a snack," Gai smiled, "Besides, seeing us should be a treat enough already!"

Akane rolled her eyes as she followed Gai into the village and towards the little shops. Everything that happened, however, was racing in her mind. When she had heard Hatake Sakumo had died she thought it was impossible. Her idol? Kakashi's dad? But…he was invincible, wasn't he? How could anyone hurt him? She wished she knew who did it so she could murder them herself…

After all, she had her pick of 150 ways. 200 if the room was particularly precarious to begin with…

"Akane!"

"Wha-" she stopped before she hit the pole. She must have really zoned off.

"You have to watch out, Seika-Chan, come on, hold my hand!"

Before she could protest Gai had grasped her hand and was in the middle of dragging her off towards a store. Gai simply smirked to himself, despite her vehement protests; he had won this challenge, for now. After all, it was not Kakashi holding Akane's hand now was it?

Inside something told him that keeping up with this competition in Kakashi's time of need was petty. The other said that he really couldn't care less…

"Gai I swear, I said stop!" Akane growled ripping her hand out of his as she went to open the door to Kakashi's hospital room. "Be nice, Gai-chan, or I will kill you."

Gulping, Gai walked through the door only to realize there was nothing there. Kakashi's bed was poorly made. It looked as though Kakashi has attempted to make it as fast as he could. In addition, his friend's shoes and jacket were both gone.

"He's…not here, is he?" Akane asked in a whisper.

Gai didn't need to say anything to confirm her question. He felt a sudden urge to scream at his friend for being so stupid, and the other said that he had to keep a level head. Uneasiness swept through his body and he knew Akane felt it as well. Something was wrong.

Dropping the snacks on the hospital floor, Gai simply dashed out of the room, Akane at toe, and out of the hospital. Kakashi had to be at his house, there was no explanation for anything else. What they may or may not find there was another thing. All they hoped for was that he didn't do something stupid…

* * *

Once again, Akane felt herself being dragged throughout Konohagakure by Gai. Her arms felt like they were about to break with the strength and desperation in which he was pulling her. Her shoes, in fact, had fallen off a quarter of a mile back, but Gai paid no mind to that fact. She had to admit, however, that her fear for Kakashi was drowning the pain she was feeling as her bare feet scrapped against the rocks of the Konoha streets.

Gai ignored Akane's small shrikes of pain as he continued to drag her through the maze of people to get to his friends house on the outskirts of Konoha. He hoped that Kakashi had not done anything stupid. For as smart as he was known to be, he knew that his friend could do some pretty careless things when he was being impulsive and upset. Gai hoped that Kakashi had not blamed the village for his father's death, or even worse, and more likely, himself.

"Gai stop!" Akane screamed as she pulled away from Gai, her feet now on a small patch of grass, "Something is not right!"

Gai realized that they had made it to Kakashi's house. The small patch of grass was covered in a thin layer of water. It had rained earlier that day. The sky, in fact, still donned the grey clouds and unseasonably cool weather. Standing outside the house, Gai found it unsettling in the amount of stillness that emanated from the area. It seemed, even after the terrible event, deathly still and quiet. It still smelled like death.

Gai's eyes widened as he heard the door creak open, Akane walking in, with her Kunai drawn. He made a point to follow her lead. Inside, it was hard to see in the eerie dark. The rooms that were once filled with life and light were now dark and cold. Gai could almost see Sakumo and Kakashi reading a book together, or the White fang teaching all of them a new move. Those memories, however, were now just that. Silence was the only thing entertained in these rooms now.

"Something is wrong, Gai," Akane said with an uncharacteristically nervous voice, "Something is very wrong…"

Her breath was hot against her cool cheeks as she walked through the rooms. Her small feet, now torn up from rushing to the house, slid silently across the wooden floor with an assassin's precision and stealth. Even Gai, who was right behind her, would have to call out in a whisper to make sure she was still ahead of him, or still alive.

Her sightless eyes widened as her feet came in contact with something warm and wet. She had felt the sensation many times before. Her line of work required her to almost drown in it sometimes. After all, that was an assassin's life. An assassin can never get through a day without spilling another's blood.

Right now however, she wished that was not the liquid at her feet.

She wished that she could scream.

She wished that it was not…

Kakashi's blood.

* * *

Gai's head spun around as he heard his otherwise quiet companion suddenly dash down the hallway. Her footsteps were not the ones of a skilled assassin anymore, no, they were loud and desperate. Gai could have sworn he heard a gasp, too, a sharp pain that emanated from deep within. His heart was sinking as the realization hit him.

Kakashi was in trouble.

Dashing in the same direction as Akane, he was shocked when he slipped running down the hall. All around the floor was a warm, wet liquid. His heart beat faster, and his throat tightened as he realized that it was most likely Kakashi's blood that was all over him and the floor around him. He struggled to get up. His legs were frozen in place, and his breathing was ragged. He didn't want to see what had happened to his friend. He didn't want to see his friend dead. He couldn't _take _that.

"GAI!" a shrilled scream echoed through the ghostly house.

Gai willed himself into motion as he heard the desperation in Akane's voice. Rushing down the hallway, he followed the sound of frantic cries and desperate sounds of medicine drawers and fabric being torn. In the bathroom is where he found them. The image before him would be one that would stay with him the rest of his life…

Gai's chest constricted. His scream was caught in his chest, and his hands started to shake. He wanted to cry, but his voice was gone. Akane was sitting on the blood-stained wooden floor of the bathroom in a panic. Kakashi was simply lying there, white as a ghost, with two slits through his wrists. The girl had tried, it seemed, to go through the medicine drawer and find something to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. In a last chance effort, she must have ripped off parts of the shower curtains or towels to stop the bleeding. From the sight before him, however, it didn't look like it was helping.

"He's….He's…." Akane was gasping, "Gai he's…"

Gai grabbed Kakashi with the last ounce of strength he had. His hands were shaking furiously. His heart sunk further, even, when his warm hands came in contact with the cold body. His fingers tried with all their might to find any sign of life, but the only sign was a very weak pulse that even Gai didn't know was real. After all, it could just be his own body playing tricks on him…his body may have just willed a pulse to be felt. He wanted Kakashi to wake up and say it was all a joke.

Kakashi simply lay limp in Gai's arm. Blood soaked endlessly through Gai's jumpsuit, and dripped onto the floor in a rhythmic pattern. It took the boy, who was so full of fear, a while to move. In the end, however, it was Akane's pleads to get Kakashi to the hospital that made his rigid legs actually run out of the house.

Gai dashed as fast as he could; he rushed past the starring people, shocked faces, and the many gasps all to get to the hospital on the other end of the village. He was so intent on saving his friend, too, that he didn't even notice that his other was no longer behind him…

Akane sat in the middle of Kakashi's bathroom. She told her body to follow Gai, but she couldn't. On her hands she could still feel the warmth of Kakashi's blood. She could still feel the deathly chill to his skin. A scream was trapped in her throat, but her body could not release it. Fear, for the first real time, was overpowering her.

Many times she had been asked if she was scared of her work. Was she scared to die? Was she scared of being hurt? Murdered? Was she scared to be blind? All of these times the answer had been the same; No-she simply accepted it all. Now, however, with Kakashi's life in danger…

She wanted to run away and cry.

Her body would not let her…

* * *

When Gai finally made it to the hospital, everyone was in a panic. They had been looking for Kakashi, and had figured he had simply gone for a walk. When they had seen him in his condition, however, everyone was shocked. Work was started immediately, and Gai was turned away from the procedure room.

"Gai-chan, go home." A nurse said softly, patting his blood-stained shoulder, "Get cleaned up."

Gai simply looked at the floor, nodded a small nod, and walked away. Everything was a haze. Why would Kakashi try and kill himself? Was his father really that important in his life? Was losing Sakumo really enough for Kakashi to call it quits? Was there really nothing left to live for?

Gai walked to the house again. He had a feeling that Akane was still there. As he walked there, though, he couldn't help feel so angry at Kakashi. How could he _do _that? Didn't he even think of what it would do to all of his friends? Didn't he care that people were going to think he was crazy? He was going to be watched over like a hawk, now, and no one would treat him the same.

Gai walked through the house again. It was still cold, but his anger was enough to keep him warm. In the bathroom sat Akane, just as he thought. As he walked through the door, he was met with sightless eyes. They seemed pained, and hurt. Tears rolled down cool cheeks, even though no sound escaped her lips. Fear was consuming her.

"Come on, Akane, you need to get up," Gai said in a shaky voice, "He'll…he'll be alright."

She said nothing. With a sigh, Gai walked over and pulled her up from her spot on the floor. Her eyes traveled to the ground. Tears from her cheeks fell slowly and mixed with the drying blood that littered the floor. Her small dirty hand tried to beckon them away from her face, but her eyes would not oblige.

With a tug, she walked out of the house with Gai. Her senses were so confused. She was scared, and it was clouding her judgment. Her ears still heard the dripping of Kakashi's blood on the floor. Her nose still smelt the smell of blood. Her hands still felt the coldness of his deathlike skin. She could still taste the salty tears as they fell down her face. With all these sensations occupied, she felt blinder than ever. The only thing guiding her safely to the hospital was Gai's hand on hers.

When they arrived at the hospital Namikaze sensei was already waiting in the waiting room. He seemed upset, and thoroughly disturbed. He could not fathom why Kakashi would even pull a stunt like that. Perhaps the sensei didn't know his student as well as he thought he did. Perhaps none of them knew what Kakashi was really like. Perhaps the Kakashi they all knew was just a mask the boy put up for everyone else. The otherwise mentally and physically strong prodigy of Konoha was actually lonely and fragile.

His blue eyes focused on the two children as they walked through the waiting room doors. They were both clad in blood stained clothing, and looked terribly distressed. The girl, even, would not look up from the ground. It seemed that Gai was the only one willing her to actually move.

"Namikaze-sensei…" Gai breathed out heavily, "Kakashi…he…"

"I know, Gai," Namikaze-sensei said, "They are still in there."

"Will he…" Gai asked in almost a whisper.

"I think so," Namikaze interrupted, "Any longer, however and he would have died."

Minato looked at the two children as they stood quietly. The reality that Kakashi had been that close to death had hit them. Gai let go of Akane's hand and wiped a small tear away from his face. Akane simply sat down in a chair, eyes staring sightlessly at her hands as if she dealt the blows herself.

"We should have known," was all she said, "We should have done more as friends…"

"There was no way of knowing, Akane," Minato tried to explain only to be cut off by her sobs.

"No one should ever feel that alone…" she cried, "Everyone should have something to live for…"

Minato looked to the ground again. She was right. Kakashi, or anybody, should never feel that alone. He should have done more as a sensei to support his student in his time of need. He should have made him feel loved when he otherwise felt alone. He hoped that one day his kids would never feel so alone…

All three's heads shot up as the nurse walked out of the procedure room. She looked tired and frustrated. Taking off her mask, she just gave an exasperated look towards the three of them.

"He'll be alright," she admitted, "He should regain consciousness in a few hours. He was very lucky."

With that she walked away only to leave the three ninjas to wait.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading again! Seriously, I love you all! Please review if you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9 Severed Bonds

**Author's note: **Update no jutsu! Thank you for all the people who updated! It makes me very happy that people actually like this story! This chapter will be the last chapter where they are all children. YAY! The next chapter starts a 5 year time skip. They will be teenagers finally! In that era, many of the events of the Naruto world start to happen, and it shall be exciting. The next chapter will, admittedly, be kinda dull, but after the necessary plot hole filling of the next chapter some real action begins...

Enjoy and review!

PS: Ah! This story is getting harder and harder for me to write! It's all to tempting to kick Kakashi out and replace him with my favorite character, but that would be mean. Besides, my favorite character isn't very, er, popular I guess. Only 9 episodes? Come on...well at least he'll KINDA show up in Shippuuden eventually-maybe- if they stick to the manga exactly. Virtual high five for anyone who figures out who he is!

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 5: Severed Bonds

_Where am I? Is this what is it like to be dead? Why am I so cold? I feel so tired…I thought pain was supposed to go away after, well, you know…I wonder what the others thought? Who even cried for me? Will I even be missed? Obito was probably happy that I died. I hope he get's what's coming to him…that jerk._

_Wait, if I am supposed to be dead why am I even thinking? Shouldn't I see angels and clouds? What about my dad? Where is he? Why am I consumed by this all encompassing darkness? And those sounds…this can't be what the afterlife is like. That must mean I'm…_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted as his grey eyes opened. He tried to move his arm to block the intense light of the hospital room, but to no avail. As he tried to move around, pain shot through his arms more and more. He wanted to scream, but tubes were restricting his wish.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed where he was. He was in the hospital, again, only this time he was in a different room. There were windows all around, probably so those doctors could make sure he didn't _hurt _himself again. Kakashi's eyes squinted in anger. So he wasn't even in control of his own life anymore, was he? Why would these people try so hard to keep him alive when even _he _didn't want to live?

His eyes focused down on his arms. They were bandaged up to his elbows and clasped to his bed. So they thought he was crazy, did they? He tried his hardest to move, but the sedatives in his IV were tiring him out too much. He felt like a husk of what he once was. He didn't even feel alive anymore.

"So, you're awake?" a voice asked from the other side of the room.

Kakashi's eyes focused on the speaker as they walked across the room and took the seat next to his hospital bed. Even as they walked over to Kakashi the boy didn't try to mask his anger and resentment towards them. He was furious that his efforts failed.

"You could have died, you know." Namikaze sighed, "You gave us all a fright."

Kakashi simply glared at his sensei. His throat hurt so much from the tube, that he simply listened for now. Besides, his sensei wouldn't understand him anyways. He didn't know what it was like to be left completely alone.

"It was stupid and irresponsible," He continued, "Do you have any idea how upset we all were when we saw you?! I haven't slept in _days_!"

Kakashi just looked down at his wrists. The bleeding must have been intense. He could remember his kunai slicing through his skin like butter; he could remember the sick satisfaction he got when he heard the metal rip through his veins. He could remember how excited he was when his vision started to blur, and the notion that he was going to see his father and mother again.

"You're like a son to me, Kakashi, I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Namikaze said, emotion dripping from his voice, "You have such a promising life, and yet you chose to throw it away. How could you?"

Kakashi listened to his teacher's words, but he couldn't agree with anything he was saying. He _didn't_ have a promising life. He was talented, yes, but the majority was because of his father. Now that his father was gone there would be no one to help him anymore. He still didn't want to live.

"Being a ninja requires people to accept death, Kakashi. It is a natural thing to be sad about, of course, but it is something that we must all face at one point in our life. You cannot choose to end yours just because your parents are gone. It takes a different kind of strength to get through it, yes, but I am certain if you look deep inside yourself finding that strength will not be hard." Namikaze explained, "You are so special, and you have so much to give to Konoha. Don't ruin it now. Your father would not want you to do that."

Kakashi looked down at his sheets. His sensei was right. His father wouldn't want him to give everything up now. He would want him to go on and surpass him, even. He would want him to learn from his own mistakes as a ninja, and to become a greater legend than even the white fang. His father would be disappointed if he could see him now…

Kakashi's head turned as he heard the lock to his door click. Someone was going to pay him a visit.

* * *

Akane's hands stopped at the door to Kakashi's room in mid turn. What was she to expect? Would he be awake? Alive? The sensations from a few days ago were still fresh in her mind. The warmth of his blood, the coolness of his skin…it was sickening. For once she was happy she could not see. Seeing Kakashi like he was would have destroyed her.

"Hey, Akane, you're going to see Kakashi too?"

She turned around to hear another person going to visit Kakashi. She could tell by his pride-filled voice that it was indeed Gai. Perhaps he would actually be decent to Kakashi today, and stop their stupid competition. Knowing Gai, however, she figured that that simple favor would be too much for Gai to even handle.

"Here, let me open the door for you; ladies first!" Gai said with a smile.

Akane rolled her eyes and walked into the room. It smelled like alcohol and seemed colder than the hallway. The squeakiness of her shoes on the tile floor was deafening, and the taste of death on her lips was sickening. She hated hospitals.

Kakashi watched as his two friends walked through the door of his room. Gai seemed to be beaming with excitement, and Akane looked sad. He suddenly felt very ashamed of himself.

As the girl walked closer to the bed, Kakashi noticed more. Red eyes, dark circles, and bitten nails were just the start. She looked pale and tired. In other words, it was not the kind of Akane he knew.

Without warning a slap rang through the room. Kakashi didn't even have time to react, or see the attack coming. All he knew was one minute he was looking at his friends, and the next he was staring at the opposite wall-his cheek throbbing. Namikaze just started at the girl- her fists were clenched, and lips bitten. Her eyes glared blankly at the boy in the bed with anger burning inside them.

"You idiot!" she screamed, "How could you even _do _that!"

Kakashi didn't even try to look at her. His wide eyes just stated at the opposite wall to his room as his friend started to yell at him. The pain from the slap was not the only thing that was starting to hurt, no, he could feel his chest restrict and the beeping of his heart monitor increase.

"How _dare _you even _think _that you had nothing to live for?!" Akane yelled, "You are the strongest child to come out of Konoha, and yet you honor your village by deciding to _kill _yourself!?"

Kakashi could feel the tears start to roll down his cheeks. He was not willing them to happen-they just were.

"If I tried to kill myself every time I felt alone I would have been dead _years _ago!" she cried, "That's why you have friends. That's why you have teammates. They act as your family when you have no one! How _dare _you do that to us!"

Kakashi finally found the strength to move his head to look at his friend. She was crying and Gai looked terrified. Her hands were clenched so tight he could have sworn that she was going to draw blood. His sensei, even, looked at the floor with a pained look in his eyes.

"The only way I am going to let you die, Hatake Kakashi, is if it is by _my _hand." She threatened, "If you pull another stunt like this again, I will find the most painful way to do it, too."

With that, the girl just left. She threw her 'get well' card on the hospital floor, and slammed the door on her way out. Gai just stood in shock at what had just happened, and Namikaze proceeded to pick up the small handmade card off the hospital floor.

He looked at the small piece of paper with a poorly drawn smile face on it. Little wet wrinkles in the paper littered the whole card. The girl's name was written shakily inside, probably with the help from her parents. Her internal pain was obvious even in the small card.

"I, uh, I think I should go." Gai sighed, finally breaking the silence, "Feel better, Kakashi!"

With that, Gai gave Kakashi a thumbs up and walked out the door. With the click of the lock, silence once again consumed the room. Kakashi felt even worse, now. He was angry at himself for doing what he did, and he understood now that he had more to live for. He understood that he wasn't the only one who felt that way, and that he shouldn't have made anyone feel so bad for him. People _did _care, apparently…

"Well, Kakashi, I hope you feel better," Namikaze said standing up, "I hope you realized something today."

With that, Kakashi watched as his sensei walked out the door leaving him alone once again. His eyes glanced at the small card that was left on the table next to him. It hurt him to see the people he cared about the most suffer. He vowed that he would never upset them again…

* * *

Akane walked down the streets of Konoha with a bitter look on her face. There were times when she absolutely _hated _the boy. She wanted to beat some sense into his thick skull, and wanted to make him feel as bad as he made her feel. It was a flaw she could not fix. She was vengeful; often times it was hard to control.

Being an assassin made it possible for her to take out her wrath on each of her kills, and she loved it. She had a feeling, however, that her sensei could tell this, and was getting increasingly worried. He shouldn't be, though, after all-she was just doing her job. What is to say that she couldn't enjoy it?

"Akane," a voice called out from behind her.

The girl turned around and immediately knew who it was. Sadao sensei had come to get her early, it seemed. Perhaps they had another mission? Secretly, she hoped they did; she needed someone to take out this undue stress on.

Sadao immediately noticed the redness to his student's eyes. Her cheeks were wet from crying, apparently, and her fingers were bleeding from being bitten. He had heard what had happened to the Hatake boy, but he had no idea that it had taken this kind of toll on his apprentice.

"You're breaking rule 25." He stated simply. "A ninja must never show emotion."

Akane's eyes traveled towards the ground; squinted in rage. She had learned those ninja rules a thousand times, but she could not manage to follow some of them…especially rule 25.

"An assassin must sever all bonds with everyone; they cannot show attachment." Sadao pointed out again, "We had this talk already, remember?"

* * *

_It was night-time, and there was a small fire casting it's warmth over the campsite. They had just completed another successful mission. This time, it was killing a man who had murdered one of the feudal lords of Amegakure. It was simple enough, actually. She acted as the innocent little girl who was lost, and her sensei delivered the final blow. Admittedly, she was indeed becoming quite the little actress under her sensei's tutelage…_

_As they both enjoyed the warmth and relaxation of the fire, however, the girl got to thinking about Konoha. She missed her mom and dad. She missed her little sister, and all her friends. She missed going out for ramen on Sunday evenings, and she missed their group training sessions. Konoha was her home and she wanted to go back. _

_"When will we get to go back to Konoha?" she asked in almost a whisper, "I can't wait to see everybody again! Can we go back for my birthday?"_

_Akane was shocked at her sensei's sudden chakra change. She could sense that he was angry all of a sudden, and she had no idea why. Had she said something wrong? _

_"How many times do I have to tell you?!" he almost yelled, "You have to sever all your bonds if you are to be an assassin!" _

_Akane looked up scared. Her sensei could be terribly frightening at times when he yelled. Her sensitive ears could not take it!_

_"What if I told you to murder Kakashi? Huh?" he asked, "What would you do?"_

_"I could never do that!" she snapped back, "He's my best friend!"_

_"Yeah, but what if he tried to kill you?" Sadao asked again, "What would you do then? Would you still let him live? What if he went out and killed a whole village? What would you do then? Is his life really worth so much more than every one else's?"_

_Akane fiddled with the bandages wrapped around her hands. Would she? Could she really end the life of someone who she held so dear? He was just a child, after all, they all were. They shouldn't be given choices like that, and she shouldn't have to kill him ever. Kakashi would never betray his village. _

_"I would not." Akane admitted again, "I would try and guide him back to the right path."_

_Her head jerked to the side as a slap echoed through the forest. Her breath was caught in her throat as the pain spread across her face. She could taste the slight bitterness of the blood from her broken lip, and could feel the pulse of a bruise forming under her eye. Without willing them, tears started to well under her brown eyes. _

_"You would kill him, do you understand?" Sadao yelled, "That is your job. That is your mission. You never turn your back on a mission no matter who dies in the process!"_

_He looked at the girl with a frustrated look etched across his face. No matter how many times he told her, she still didn't understand what it truly meant to be an assassin-the ultimate weapon of death. Her family had brought her up to be too optimistic in life, and her friends had taught her how to truly care for people. If he achieved nothing else, he would make sure that she destroyed her bonds. He would make her numb to the world-just like he was._

* * *

"I remember, Sensei." She admitted, wiping the tears from her face, "I am sorry."

"Very well," he decided, "We're leaving now."

He watched as her eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked with a shock, "But, I haven't had a chance to say goodbye!"

"What did I _just _finish reminding you about!?" he growled, "They mean nothing to you. I should have never let you out of my sight. I should have _known_ that those friends of yours would have seduced you back to their side!"

He grabbed her small arm and pulled her away from the village center; ignoring her pleads and silent tears. Sadao vowed that when they returned she would be immune to the charms of family and friends. He would make sure she was the machine she was meant to be, and not the weakling that she was now…

* * *

Waiting outside the hospital a few days later, Obito and Rin tried to pass the time by eating some dango. They were waiting for their sensei to come out of the hospital with Kakashi. Apparently, or so they were told, their teammate had caught a terrible sickness and was hospitalized for it. Obito had to admit, after hearing that Kakashi's dad had been killed in battle; Kakashi's sickness must have really gotten his teammate down in the dumps.

"It's nice hanging out, isn't it?" Obito smiled, the sun glistening off his goggles, "Just you and me, I mean."

Rin glared her brown eyes at the boy and just let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't even acknowledge him, but instead simply continued to eat her dango. Obito was terribly annoying at times, she wished that it was just Kakashi and her right now, and that she was not stuck with the failure Uchiha that Obito was.

"I mean," Obito tried to save himself, "It's nice to be out of the Uchiha complex for once. All everyone talks about is Itachi. Itachi Itachi! Itachi! It really is painful to listen to…"

"Uhuh, that's nice, Obito." Rin said, not paying any attention to him, "When do you think Kakashi will be out?"

"Who cares…he'll just talk about how great he is, and how _we_ probably got him sick. How can you like someone who is so full of themselves?" Obito questioned.

Rin just glared at her teammate. He was so rude at times…or, well, all the time. That's why she liked Kakashi. He was strong, talented, smart, brave, mysteriously quiet, and most of all he was cute. Obito, however, was exactly the opposite. He shouldn't have even been made a Gennin.

"That's a lot coming from you, Obito." She spat bitterly, "The _blind _girl has more talent than you."

"Rin!" Obito growled, "I have a ton of talent! I just have to wait for my Sharingan, that's all!"

She waved her hand dismissingly at him. Whatever Obito said was being toned out by her thoughts of Kakashi. When she finally saw him, with Namikaze sensei, walking out of the hospital doors, she ran up to him and gave him a hug-despite Obito's heartbroken glares.

"Kakashi-kun!" Rin cried, "I am so happy you are feeling better!"

"Yeah, sure…" Kakashi admitted, pulling her off of him, "Let's get back to training."

"Oh Kakashi!" Rin laughed, "The first thought you have after getting out of the hospital is training! You're so weird!"

Rin was laughing, but Obito was not. He hated how she looked at him, and how she hugged him, and how she idolized him so. He wanted to be in Kakashi's place. He wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be the one that Rin was worrying about, and t he one who could protect her like she thought Kakashi could. He hated Kakashi because he wanted to be just like him, because deep down, too, Obito idolized him.

He hated that.

* * *

Gai walked the streets of Konoha with Ebisu. When he had told Kakashi that Akane had left, the boy was obviously upset, even if he didn't physically show it. Gai could tell. Kakashi was, after all, his eternal rival-he could read him like a book. Truthfully, he was a little surprised too. She was their friend, after all, and it didn't seem like her to just run off without couldn't t saying goodbye. Kakashi couldn't have gotten her _that_ upset, could he?

Gai walked down the streets with a small smile on his face. He _should _feel bad that Kakashi was feeling upset. He _should _try and say something. Maybe she just got called off on another mission? Maybe it was all Sadao's doing. Another scenario slashed in his mind, however…

Maybe it was because she was mad with Kakashi.

He smiled a sick smile filled with satisfaction.

Maybe he was winning this challenge after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10 Painful Reunions

Author's note: YAY an update

**Author's note: ****YAY an update! Well, I don't think this chapter turned out quite as boring as I thought it was going to be! The plot thickens. The story is now half way done. I hope the last half can be super exciting and dramatic. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them! You are all amazing and so nice! **

**PS: Wow, math fail. My favorite character: he was in ten episodes. I knew what episode number he started in, and what episode he ended in, but forgot to add one because I simply subtracted episode numbers and didn't count the first episode he was in. Sorry. Jezzabela was just, like, about 10 episodes off, though! Idate is one of my friend's favorites...she finds him extremely cute... virtual high five for that Kimimaro is, in fact, my **_**favorite**_**. XD**

* * *

_**Part 3: Chapter 1: Painful Reunions**_

Kakashi lay under the shade of a giant tree tiptoeing on the outskirts of the forest. It was a terribly hot day, and he needed some relaxation after his training session. It was hard, naturally, now that he was on the brink of becoming a full fledged Jounin, but he was eager to accept all his challenges.

Kakashi looked down at his teammates practicing their shuriken throws. They were getting much better, and he knew that they were making their sensei proud. Kakashi, on the other hand, was to be given the title of Jounin and given his first A-rank mission to lead in the near future. The pressure was on him to do well, and to obey all the rules. He wanted to make not only his sensei proud, but his father as well.

"Kakashi-kun!" Rin smiled wiping the beads of sweat from her brow, "Come practice with us!"

Kakashi dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand and closed his grey eyes. He needed some rest, and this was the perfect opportunity. As he closed his eyes, however, he got to thinking about all the things that he had pushed to the back of his psyche. His friends plagued his mind. How was Gai these days? He hadn't seen him in months. The last time he even saw the boy was when Gai finally passed his Chuunin exams…

Months was nothing, however, compared to Akane. It had been 5 years. Truthfully, he didn't even know if she was _alive_. He hoped she was alive, though. He had been mad at her for a while; after all she left without saying goodbye when he was on his deathbed. She probably hated him now for his little stunt. Heck, he hated himself for a while after the fact, too. As painful as it was, he could understand her motives.

His fingers traced under his gloves and danced across the ragged scars on his wrists. They were a lasting reminder of what he did, what he lost, and the new outlook he gained. He worked twice as hard now to surpass his father, and to impress his sensei. He tried his best to get along with Obito, too, even if it was hard at times. It seemed to be working; he was, after all, going to be one of the youngest Jounin ever.

"Kakashi," Namikaze sensei called out, "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Sensei just tired." Kakashi yawned, "Why?"

"I was just worried for a minute…" Namikaze smiled, "Anyways, we'll have to go soon so…"

"HATAKE KAKASHI!"

Kakashi sprung up from his place on the grass and stared wide eyed at the sight before him. There was Gai, in one of his poses, giving him a huge thumbs up. His teeth were shining so brightly in the summer sun that Kakashi could have sworn he was going to go blind.

"My eternal rival! We meet again!" Gai exclaimed, "I have not seen you in so long! I challenge you to 100 laps around Konoha!"

"Gai it's way too hot out!" Kakashi cried, "Maybe another day…"

"Nonsense, Kakashi!" Gai said striking another pose, "The heat adds to the challenge!"

"He has a point, Kakashi." Namikaze grinned, "A Jounin would accept any challenge."

"You_ have_ to be kidding me." Kakashi exclaimed, "This is childish!"

Gai gave Kakashi a smile and ran off without warning. So he was going to play it dirty, was he?

Namikaze smiled as he watched his student run off after the other boy with a determined smile on his face. It was nice that one of Kakashi's best friends was back in Konoha. With his friends, Namikaze could tell that Kakashi got the well needed boost that he deserved.

* * *

Kakashi continued to run as fast as he could. Gai had gotten a head start, so Kakashi had to decide what his plan of action was going to be if he was going to beat him. He wished he was better at Senjutsu at the moment…but the heat and the tire from running was clouding his mind. Kakashi decided that he should just let Gai win this challenge. They would be tied, and that wouldn't be so bad. He could always just beat him in the next one.

He decided to stop the race and walk around Konoha. A lot of things had changed in the past five years. Akane's sister Nami was starting the academy this year, and so was this little boy named Iruka. They were the best of friends, and it was nice that they were able to start at the academy together.

Obito's little cousin Itachi had graduated the academy at the age of six and was considered a prodigy in the eyes of his clan. It was taking a considerable toll on his teammate. He was training extra hard, but his Sharingan would not activate. He could tell that Obito was getting extremely frustrated. He had reason to be, though. Kakashi admitted that he would have been frustrated with the lack of progress, too, if he was Obito.

Kakashi's eyes moved through the town once again. Colors were everywhere. The annual summer festival was going to be taking place soon, and he was getting more and more excited. He could remember long nights, way back when he was a Gennin, when the group of them would all go out and see the festivities. They would all eat ramen, and marvel at the various acts and musical performances that took place during this magical time.

Inside, Kakashi wished that the rest of his friends were home. Gai was back from his missions, and probably would be for a while, but he hadn't seen Asuma or Kurenai in ages, too. Ebisu was still training with Gai, but it seemed like Gai's over flamboyance was enough to scare Ebisu away. Not that Kakashi blamed him….

In the corner of his eyes, a flash of red caught his attention. They walked by too fast, but he could have almost sworn that it was…

"KAKASHI!"

He cursed inwardly as he heard that voice. Gai had figured out that he was not playing his little game anymore. What was to follow, most likely, would be an eight hour lecture on never giving up and persevering through the tough times. He hated Gai's motivational speeches.

"You gave up, Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, "How could you!"

"I am tired," Kakashi admitted, "Why can't you challenge me in rock paper scissors or something?"

"That would not be as fun, my eternal rival!" Gai smiled, "What were you doing anyways? You looked like you were staring off into space, or something?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw…"

"Is that Sadao-sensei?" Gai questioned as he looked off into the crowd.

Kakashi's eyes looked in the direction that Gai was staring at. Amongst the crowds of people setting up for the festivities, he could clearly see the tall man with his characteristic Jounin vest, and his slightly messy brown hair. To his right, stood a girl, decked in her usual red top and black pants.

"AKANE -CHAN!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes as his friend ran off into the crowd after them. Although, slightly embarrassed for his friend, Kakashi followed him towards the fire jutsu masters. As he walked up there, though, he started to feel that something was different. Getting closer he could see that she seemed distant and colder than usual. There was no excitement evident in her face as Gai approached-not even a smile.

He noticed that she simply stood by her Sensei's side and listened quietly as Gai explained how excited he was that she was home, and how she had to go _do_ something fun when the festival began.

"We can all go to Ichiraku again!" Gai was explaining, "We could all get together and train…or…or we could visit the academy and do all the things like we used to!"

"That would be impossible," she said in a flat tone, "I have work to do."

"Oh," Gai said with disappointment in his eyes, "Maybe some other time, then?"

"Perhaps."

Kakashi watched in confusion as she simply turned her back to Gai and walked off. What was that all about? She was usually very happy to see every body. Why was she suddenly acting like none of them existed?

"Aren't you going to say hi to Kakashi?" Gai questioned to her back, her black 'Seika' kanji was dark against her light skin.

"Hello, Kakashi."

She just continued to walk.

"What's the matter with you?!" Gai called back with anger dripping from his voice, "Aren't you happy to see us? We haven't seen you in five years!"

"A lot has changed in five years, Gai; I am not a child anymore." She said plainly, "Maybe you should grow up, too."

Kakashi watched as she continued to walk away with her sensei. Gai stood in the middle of the street; his characteristic smile2 0was gone. The twinkle in his eyes, the life in his face, and his energy seemed to have been drained from the boy. To put it frankly, the boy standing in front of Kakashi was not Maito Gai.

"Gai…" Kakashi said in almost a whisper, "I'm sure she didn't mean it in a mean way."

Kakashi mentally slapped himself. Of course she meant it that way, what else could she have been trying to say? How could she even do that to Gai? She must have known that he had been in love with her since they were children and then she goes and stabs him in the back?

"Sure, whatever," Gai said brushing past Kakashi, "I have to go finish training. See you around."

With that, Gai simply disappeared into the crowd. His words to Akane were flashing through his mind over and over again,

"_We can all go to Ichiraku again!"_

_"We could all get together and train!"_

_"We could visit the academy and do all the things like we used to!"_

The last line echoed in his mind. What had changed? Sure, the years had made them older and more responsible but there had to be a major reason they stopped doing all the things they liked to do. There had to be one defining moment that _really_ split them all apart and caused Akane to act just like…

It hit him.

She acted exactly like Sadao.

He hated the man.

* * *

Sadao and Akane walked into the Hokage's office to receive their newest assignment. Apparently, it was an assignment that only they could complete. Sadao figured he had some special skill that none of the other ANBU assassins had. Was it his expertise in fire jutsu maybe? If it was so dangerous, he would have to leave Akane here…

"Sandaime Hokage, hello," Sadao said bowing, "We came as soon as we received your message. You have a mission for me?"

Sandaime looked at the man and the girl besides him. She had grown up a lot over the past five years and seemed to have the same hardened attitude that her sensei had. He figured that Sadao had instilled in her a code he _thought_ assassins should follow. From the looks of it, too, she was obeying it perfectly. The girl was completely dethatched from the world-just like Sadao.

"Actually, Sadao, it's a mission for Akane." The Hokage said with a smile, "It truly is a mission that only she can do."

Sadao looked down at his apprentice with a hint of jealousy in his eyes. He had taught her everything he knew, she was basically a carbon copy assassin of him, and yet _she _was getting the job? What did she have that he didn't? He had trained her for 7 years and he couldn't find anything spectacular about her. So she could do a few fancy fire tricks, big deal. So could he.

"I will accept any mission, Sandaime Hokage." She said with a bow, "What is the background."

Sandaime looked at Sadao across the room again and then down at the papers littering his desk. The girl was waiting patiently for her mission instructions. Sandaime noticed she stood with an air of calmness over her, and her face was void of emotions. As he spoke, however, he could almost detect the slightest look of shock capture her face.

"Sadao, leave the room."

The sensei looked at the Hokage with a confused look on his face. His amber eyes starred into the Hokage's brown trying to pry the answer out of the man, but to no avail. In defeat, he simply decided to walk out of the Hokage's office; leaving his pupil behind.

With a click of the door, Akane knew her sensei was out of the room. After waiting to make sure that her teacher was off the premises, the Hokage started to brief her on her mission.

"This will be your first A-rank assassination on your own, Akane." Sandaime explained, "Consider this your Jounin test."

"Understood, Sandaime." Akane nodded, "Who do I need to dispose of?"

She could hear the Hokage shuffling through papers on his desk. The frantic way in which he collected them, too, suggested20to her that he was distressed. He seemed nervous, and he seemed almost scared to tell her what her mission was going to be. If it was this hard, why was he not sending specialized ANBU assassins? What was so unique about this mission?

"ANBU Intelligence suggests that a small clan outside of Konoha has been receiving top secret information on us. We need you to track down the people responsible, dispose of the information, and destroy anyone involved with the gathering of this information. If this data was sent to rival hidden villages, or worse, into the hands of someone evil, we could all be in serious peril." Sandaime explained, "I need you to complete this mission without a hitch. You are the only person who can do this, Akane."

The Hokage watched as the girl contemplated the whole mission. It seemed, to him, that she was already planning the moves that she was going to utilize, and the tactics she was going to use to take down a whole village's information center.

"It seems to be a relatively standard assassination, sir, so you must understand my confusion," she began, "Why am I the only one capable of completing this mission?"

Sadao looked into the girls eyes. She could hear an audible sigh and she could feel his internal struggle. To be completely honest, she was a little nervous.

"Because," he began, "I need you to infiltrate your own clan."

* * *

Kakashi worked through the small set of papers he had to fill out before bed time. He had been living on his own in a small apartment ever since his father had died. Kakashi had to admit, while he missed his father, he liked the independence he got by living on his own. He was able to stay up late, and read all the books he wanted.

His attention was diverted from the papers, however, as a knock came from his front door. Kunai in hand, Kakashi walked to the door and looked out the small hole in the door. Standing at his doorway, was his sensei.

Kakashi immediately let him in and instantly noticed the group of papers in the man's hands. They were marked with various explanations and pictures. Littered on it were the names of various ninja from the bingo book and various jutsus specific to various villages.

"Sensei, what a surprise!" Kakashi smiled, "I was just going to bed."

"Likely," Namikaze smiled, "Anyways, intelligence has suggested a raid by Iwagakure is possible in the near future. While we still do not have a specific date, it is suggested that the raid may start as early as in a few day's time. You must be ready to respond at a moments notice to lead your squad on your first A-rank mission. Contained in these papers is everything you need to know to lead this mission successfully. As of today, you are officially a Jounin."

Namikaze sensei watched as Kakashi scanned over the papers with unparalleled excitement. While he was happy that Kakashi was excited to lead a new mission, he was worried that the boy didn't understand how dangerous the mission could actually be. He was over-competent, and in a mission that could be as deadly as an enemy.

"Take this seriously, Kakashi, lives are in danger." Namikaze explained, "Review the information carefully and get some rest. We have training in the morning."

With that final note, the sensei walked out of the boy's small home leaving Kakashi to read over paper after paper in preparation for his first mission as a Jounin.

Little did Kakashi know, it would be a mission he would never forget.

* * *

Gai sat silently at Ichiraku ramen. The bowl of food in front of him remained untouched as the boy simply sat in a daze. His sensei had tried to explain to him the assassin's code, and why his friend may have acted so coldly towards him. The fact that it could have all been explained, however, didn't make him feel any better.

In a seat next to him, he could hear the sound of someone sitting down. His eyes detected that it was, in fact, Sadao-sensei. He looked frustrated and angry. The boy noted that the sensei's characteristically collected nature was gone, and his chakra seemed imbalanced. Something must have upset him.

Still looking at the man, he could notice that his amber eyes scrolled across Konoha even as his order of Ramen was placed on the table. Gai could tell that the man was looking for some type of specific detail, something out of the ordinary, something that only a skilled assassin would even notice.

As Gai squinted his eyes, he could almost see a small shadow dashing across the rooftops of moonlit buildings in the city. When he tried to focus on it more, however, it was gone. His eyes shifted to the seat next to him.

It was empty.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11 Betrayal

_AUTHOR'S NOTE _

Hello everyone! I am sorry for the huuuuge delay in story updates. I feel like I must explain a little about myself. I'm a currently a college undergrad majoring in Physical/Biological Anthropology ( with a focus on forensics ). For those of you who have seen the show "Bones" that is exactly what I'm studying to be. Because it is a competitive field, I've been trying hard to maintain my 4.0 and have, thus, not had a lot of time to write stories. Now, however, it is winter break and I have decided to do an update! (…even though I should be studying for my Japanese final…) I want to thank you all for reading the story and being so supportive! You are all really great!

I have all of Ai Wa Moumoku planned out chapter by chapter. I just need to find a few hours to write each one. No worries!

There will probably be a Kimimaro story in the future ( come on, I study _bones_ of COURSE he is my favorite ) and I will try and update this when I have free time ( and do not have my face in monkey guts or a bone box )!

_**Part 3, Chapter 2: Kaerichuu ( Betrayl )**_

The wind blew quietly through Akane's brown locks as she dashed over treetops and passed the animals in the forests surrounding Konoha. Her moves were graceful, but her eyes held a determination and bloodlust that contrasted with her still child like face. She did not know what she would encounter when she reached her own clan's village, but she was sure that if Sandaime Hokage had sent her on this mission alone, he must have had a good idea of the dangers it held.

Despite being trained to have no emotions from her sensei Sadao, she couldn't help but feel anxious to experience her clan. It would be like experiencing a life she could have had. Would it be remarkable? Would she feel sad that it never was?

The girl shook the feeling out of her head as she approached. Her ears could hear the faint sound of bells and drums in the background. Scents of smoke and fish filled her nose as she hopped over the last few tree branches—quiet, as death lurks his prey. With a hop she was in her own clan's perimeters. Not even the guards who she could sense outside the town had managed to even make a noise acknowledging her presence. Perhaps this Jounin mission would be all too easy…

**Konoha**

The bright sun early morning sun assaulted Kakashi's senses. His grey eyes struggled against the light, wishing that he could once again be taken by beautiful slumber—but today was not a day to waste. Kakashi awoke with a sense of determination; tomorrow was his first mission that he was going to lead by himself. Tomorrow, he was going to prove himself a worthy ninja and bring honor back to his name. Honor that his father had prematurely sacrificed to his sympathetic indulgences.

Today, Kakashi was going to perfect his tactic for the mission. He was going to be prepared for everything. He was going to make sure that he would not be surprised by anything that the war could spit out at him. He was determined to meet the act of war as an equal, not one of its many countless victims. Like his father…

Kakashi was shaken from his thoughts, however, as a knock at his door made it apparent that his final plans would have to wait a little while longer. The boy of 13 walked carefully over the wooden floor of his apartment—trying to be careful not to mess up the papers as they lay waiting on the floor; information seeping from their sides. Looking out the peephole of his door, Kakashi let out a sigh of disappointment as he saw a familiar green and orange jumpsuit…

"Gai, what on earth are you doing here?" Kakashi inquired irritably.

"Kakashi!" Gai started out of breath, "Something strange happened last night!"

Kakshi's eyes narrowed in on Gai. He sure hoped this was not something childish, as it usually was, and that it was actually pertinent information that he could use for his mission tomorrow. Somehow, Kakashi doubted that.

"Kakashi…last night when I was at Ichiraku Sadao was there sitting next to me and he ordered a bowl of course. But something was wrong with him, I know it Kakashi!" Gai started to explain, "Kakashi, his chakra was a mess, I could feel it from my seat! He remained uneasy the entire time he was there, as if he were looking for something. He didn't even touch his ramen! Just as I noticed that he was acting suspicious he was gone. I didn't even see him move, Kakashi. Something is very, very wrong!"

Kakashi had to admit that was strange of him. Of course, Kakashi had to admit that he would be the first one in the village to claim that Sadao had something odd going on with him, but even this behavior seemed a little out of the usual for him.

"Have you talked to Akane about it? She's his little pet now. I'm sure she can explain everything." Kakashi offered.

"I tried, but that's the other thing—she's gone." Gai sighed, "No one knows where she is. Her parents said she never came home last night. Should we be worried?"

Kakashi huffed.

"I think she can take care of herself, Gai." He said disgustedly, "I really don't have time to deal with Seika problems right now. In case you haven't heard, I am now a Jounin and I have a big assignment to do tomorrow. I am leading my unit into battle and I need to perfect my strategy today. I really don't have time for these games, Gai!"

Kakashi watched as Gai looked down at his feet in disappointment and started to walk to the door. Kakashi watched as he walked around the papers on the floor, making sure not to make more of a mess of the situation as he already had. Just as Kakashi was about to get back to work Gai stopped.

"I know your upset she changed, Kakashi," Gai whispered, "We all are. But she's still our friend. Your best friend…and she can come back."

With that, he left with a click of the door locking behind him. Kakashi sighed. He looked at his information documents that were scattered all over the floor. Ninja profiles. Previous tactics. War objectives. He knew it was too much for him to handle, but he was determined to bring honor back to his name.

Clenching his teeth, Kakashi crumbled one of the papers and threw it across the room in frustration. He was so mad at her and yet…he wished she was there. She was his best friend. He wanted to have her congratulate him on his rank. He wanted to celebrate at Ichiraku. He wanted all that back, and he was so angry at Sadao for taking her.

He looked at his information and how easily it would have been for her to come up with a tactic twice as fast and better than he could. He hated when she would show up and best him at senjutsu; laughing a friendly at his frustration. But…

He missed it.

**Seika Village**

Atop one of the temple roofs, Akane was bombarded by senses and information from her village. She could tell that she had come to the village in the middle of a festival, much like the ones they had back in Konoha. She could smell the sweets being fried, the blossoms in the air, and the smoke from the, what she could only imagine, ceremonial fires. It seemed like a quiet town. It was nestled into a little part of the forest surrounding the bigger cities, and she could see how easily isolated the clan was. It was a hard village to get to, and the isolation of the town made her feel as if she had gone back in time—to a simpler, more traditional era.

She could hear the children begging their parents to buy them sweets and toys, and the parents eventually obliging. She could hear the beautiful music from traditional instruments, and the singing of some of the clans more talented people. She was taken aback at how breathtakingly beautiful the small town seemed. The sounds and smells drew a beautiful picture in her mind of what the town was. She had to admit, she felt a sharp stab of regret that she never grew up in this town—a town where children grew up to be just that, and not what she was…

She shook her feelings away again. She had a mission to complete after all. She wasn't given much information on this mission, but what she knew was enough. She knew that the person leaking information was called "Akai Honou", that they were communicating that information to the leader of the village, and that most of these communications happened at night.

It was easy to locate the main building in the village. The leader would most certainly be in there. After all, as in Konoha leaders liked the security of their massive buildings at night. As for now, she could still feel the warmth of the afternoon sun hitting her face, signaling that she would have time to waste before communications commenced between the mole—her target. As it seemed, she would have a little more time to explore her lost town, and to further plan her assassination.

**Konoha**

Ichiraku was busy as the afternoon sun assaulted the city. Today, the Konoha fire festival was going on and every food stand in the city was packed with hungry and excited villagers. Amongst the chattering of excited children, ready for their ramen lunch, and the sounds of bells and whistles from the parades through the city, Gai sat quietly in his seat.

He could hear the excitement and happy energy in the city but his face told a different tale. Everyone in the village had seen the effect that Akane and Kakashi had on the boy, and others whispered about his capabilities as a ninja. Gai seemed as though he could not contain his emotions, and he was falling further back in his depression.

He looked over at the happy people next to him: happy, carefree…nothing like him. He could remember fire festivals from years past: Him, Kakashi, Akane, Kurenai, Asuma…everyone would get together. He remembered how Asuma accidently tripped into the parade one year…or how Kakashi would always buy them chocolates to celebrate. He could remember after watching the fireworks, how they would play ninja games in the dark, Akane always winning. But now…now, chattering families and children sat besides him at Ichiraku—not his friends.

Before his ramen could get to him, a small tap startled him from his memories. Next to him a pair of eyes, covered by orange goggles smiled at him.

"Gai, why are you so gloomy all the time? It is the fire festival! Wake up!" Obito said punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Gai gave the boy a smile. Him and Obito didn't always talk that much, but when they did the boy's excited attitude made it impossible not to smile.

"Thanks Obito, I'm fine, really. Just upset everyone is gone and doing amazing ninja thins and I'm…well, not." Gai confessed, "We always used to come here after the parade."

"Is that all?" Obito smirked, "Don't worry Gai! Everyone may be doing something now, but you will always be their friend. Hell, I thought you were depressed over something worse!"

Gai smiled. He guessed Obito was right. Even though they were all busy, they never will stop being his friend. Being more involved with ninja things, was an adult thing, and Gai knew that he needed to grow up, too.

"Thanks Obito, you're right I know" he smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was looking for something for Kakashi's jounin gift…" he said with a roll of his eyes and obvious disgust, "I don't want to. My sensei says I need to. Kakashi is leading me and Rin tomorrow on a mission and I know he is going to make a big deal about it…ugh, he's changed a lot. Gotten a power trip he has!"

Gai could see that Obito was right. In fact, the two of them had a lot in common—Kakashi was stealing both of their girls, Kakashi was shadowing them in ninja skill…hell, Kakashi was being arrogant and distant to both of them. Gai laughed:

"We have a lot in common, Obito," he smiled, "We need to hang out more"

With a smile, Obito smiled and started to walk away, giving Gai a pat on the back before he left.

"Definitely , Gai, I'd love that."

**Seika Village **

Night had finally cast it's cold breeze through Akane's hair. He had the perfect spot; from what she could sense, the main chamber was underneath her position on the roof, and she could not only feel the people under her, but hear them talking. From the way the main man was talking, she could tell he was of high class. From the way he was asserting his power over everyone else, she could tell he was royalty.

He seemed like an arrogant man. Since she had been listening, he had ordered a number of servants to rub his feet, get him food, and—when they did not comply fast enough—asserted his absolute power in the form of frightful scorn. She already didn't like the man. His sense of superiority made it obvious why he wanted information on Konoha.

As if it were clockwork, the leader ordered all others out of the room with a stern tone that suggested something important were about to happen. As the others left, she could sense another, one very powerful person. Their foot steps sounded bold and intimidating…oddly familiar.

"Ah, so you have finally come back!" The leader said with warmth, "I take it you have good news?"

"Indeed, you highness" he said in a silky tone, "Konoha is going to war with Iwagakure tomorrow. Many of the highest ranking ninjas will be occupied at battle."

"Ah, Sadao, you have surpassed expectations again." The leader smiled, "They have no idea still?"

Akane's unseeing eyes widened. Sadao? But…that was impossible. She was with him almost all the time, how could he have been relaying information to the leader? What benefit would it have for him anyway? He was high ranking in Konoha, why would he risk that? Why did the Hokage send her to do this?

"Not that I know of, sir," he admitted, "My pupil is gone, but I have a feeling it is to collect information on the upcoming war. She is, after all, vital to the village when it comes to senjutsu."

"How is she doing, then?" the man asked quietly, almost ashamed of his curiosity.

"Well, of course." Sadao admitted, "The best I have ever taught—and the longest to survive. She has been far too easy to manipulate. She follows my orders without question. You can thank her for getting rid of a number of our troublesome enemies…just tell her the Hokage gave her the mission and she does it blindly. But…"

There was a silence in the room that was unsettling to Akane.

"But what, Sadao?" the leader asked, breaking the silence.

"She's too attached to Konoha. If she gets in the way of this mission, if she tried to stop me from the power I deserve, I will kill her."

Akane's heart stopped. Kakashi was right. Kakashi was right from the start…

How could she have been so stupid? How could see have followed her sensei blindly? Was the blood that she spilled innocent blood? Were many of the missions she had gone on, and been praised for, lies? A small tear fell down her cheek; her teeth clenched. She couldn't believe it. How could she have not seen that he was going to betray the Hokage? How could she have not seen the coup? How could she have not know he would…he would…

Sadao eyes widened as a kunai cut across his cheek like butter, narrowly missing critical areas on his face. His eyes widened in a fit of rage as his hands touched the warm blood streaming from his face.

"Akane…"

Sadao watched as the leader ran out of the room. His obese body fumbling across the elegant robes he had on, and spilling the food and incense that he had surrounding his throne. He was a coward, undeserving of the village…but where was Akane…

From behind him, he heard a footstep. Whipping his body around he came face to face with the girl he had taught everything he had learned. Her usually blank brown eyes were burning with rage, something that must have been a result of her Seika blood.

"Is it all true, Sadao?" she asked bitterly, spitting venom as she spoke his name.

Akane could tell that the man was enjoying this. She could almost hear the sound of his lips curling up into a sick smile; she could smell the sent of alcohol on his breath.

"Of course, Akane." He smiled, "What else do you want to know? One of us is surly going to die here tonight, I could see your bloodlust. You and I both know, though, that it is going to be you. Don't you want to die knowing everything?"

Akane stayed silent. She could tell that he was only trying to throw her off guard. She did not want to give Sadao any pleasure in giving her the information that she desperately wanted. She did not want him to throw her off.

"Very well, I can see the desire in your eyes, Akane. I have known you for years…" he hissed. "Besides, I have been dying to tell you…

"When you were born, you were blind, of course." He smiled, walking around the room, like a lion hunting his prey, "As per Seika Law, you were to be killed. However, for some silly reason, the Seika trials were tested on you. You were given the Seika mark, and your chakra was to be tested. Your parents wanted you to die, but with honor, of course."

"When they tested your fire chakra, however, there was something a little funny…" Sadao smirked, "It was next year 100%...not seen in this clan for hundreds of years. So the test was done repeatedly with the same results. Of course you were still abandoned, but I was to watch you, and if you showed promise train you, whilst gaining knowledge on Konoha to sell to neighboring cities…information on Konoha goes for a pretty penny to her enemies, I'm sure you know…"

Akane wanted to throw up. She could not believe that her clan was so backwards that they were willing to kill and abandon her because she was blind. She could not believe that her ninja training was just an excuse to do harm to Konoha and gain money for the Seika clan.

"Unfortunately, you were too attached to Konoha despite my efforts…" Sadao admitted, "As you probably heard, you were my best pupil…"

Akane hit the floor as a number of kunai hit the wall behind where her face was a second ago. Whipping around she kicked the floor under where Sadao's feet were, causing him to lose his balance and give her a few seconds of the upper hand. She had never fought her teacher like this. She hoped that she knew enough to be able to come out of the fight alive…not like her teacher wanted her.

"Akane you are not going to win this!" Sadao hissed, "I trained you! I know every weapon you have on you…every move you'll do before you do it!"

Akane's heart was beating faster. He was right.

A squeak of pain escaped her lips as a shuriken blazed her arm, cutting it open. Her breathing was heavy as she could feel Sadao getting closer to her as she ran across the room, taking inventory of the objects on her way. Robes. Food. Candles…

Candles…

An arm grabbed her hair from behind and spun her around. The smell of alcohol was nauseating. She could tell that he was only inches away from her but she also knew that in typical Sadao style he would have to have the last words…the few seconds she would need…

"Too bad, Akane! You were the…"

A scream echoed through the room as Akane hit the floor below. Above her, Sadao was clutching his eyes which were covered in hot wax. The burns were extreme and she could tell from Sadao's scream that he was in some serious pain.

"My eyes! How dare you, you vile child!" he screamed ripping the wax off of his eyes the best he could. Running towards her, a final breath escaped the girl's lips as she let him grab her…

Silence.

Akane felt the arms that were clutching her grow limp and the warmth of blood flow over her small hands. As he grabbed her to choke her, she had taken out a small blade that she had been given years ago for a present. Just small enough to conceal. Large enough to deliver Sadao's final blow.

As he fell in a heap below her, a smile ran across her face. The reason she was given the mission by the Hokage was all too clear now. He knew that she needed to know the truth. He also knew that she was one of the only ones who knew Sadao enough to complete the task…

In the corner of the room, she could hear the startled leader fumble his way back into trashed royal chamber. She could hear the fear in his breaths and the shaking of his hands against the wooden floor.

"You'll be next…"

With that, she left through the window, leaving her old Sensei's bleeding corpse to lend company to the leader. She knew that, for the cowardly leader, the fear of death at any time would be a fate worse than the act itself…

**Konoha**

The air around Konoha was uneasy. Despite the fire festival the day before, news of the imminent war between Konoha and Iwagakure quickly spread to the civilians of the city. People locked their doors, and although the sun rose in the morning as it would any other day, no children greeted it. On the outskirts of Konoha, Death was waiting. His humble servant, War, stalking behind him—waiting to take the glory.

As Kakashi readied his uniform and secured his Konoha forehead protector firmly over his head, a knock came at his door. Kakashi let out a breath before opening his door and meeting his sensei.

"It's time, Kakashi" Namikaze announced, "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 12 Hope Lost

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter! As promised, here is another. I know that many of you may not remember the rest of the story at all, but if you have time I really suggest re-reading and enjoying these new chapters!

Another somewhat dark chapter, but no worries-the next chapter is much more lighthearted and the following few chapters put the spotlight on the relationship between Minato and Kushina ( for those who like them ).

Thank you so much for reading, again! Don't forget to review-it really makes me happy and wanting to update more!

_**Part 3, Chapter 3 **__**目の前が暗くなた "**__**Hope Lost"**_

A couple days had passed since the battle with Sadao. Akane had managed to make her way back to Konoha despite some trouble encountered along the way. For some reason, a number of troublesome Iwa ninjas had tried to attack her. She had to admit, though annoying, they only proved a nuisance, not a threat. They quickly went down.

She had to wonder if something was going on. There was a disproportionate amount of troublesome ninjas on her way home. Was there some kind of battle going on? Was there some type of feud? Why hadn't Kakashi told her…?

Kakashi.

She took a heavy sigh of regret. It was no wonder he was not talking to her. Thinking back to when she last saw him, she could only be disgusted with herself. She had been so consumed with power, with being the best and making her Sensei proud that she had thrown him away. Did he even want to be her friend anymore?

Her shoes hit the familiar ground around Konoha. It had a different smell and feel, she noticed, than the surrounding areas. It signaled home. But what would she find when she returned? She knew she had certainly been blinded more than she usually was. She had failed to see what she had become, what her sensei was, and how her friends were affected.

Making her way to the gate of the town, she was shocked at the uneasiness of the guard's chakras. They seemed scared…more on guard than their usual carefree and happy attitudes.

"What's going on?" she asked as they started to open the door just enough for her to slip in.

"You haven't heard?" one asked shocked, "We're at war with Iwagakure. And from what we've heard, not doing too well…"

Akane gave a small nod to the guards as she walked through the gate. She was startled as they closed the door abruptly and hard behind her. In the town she could feel the uneasiness. Not doing well? That was certainly a first for the city that she had always known to be so powerful.

As she walked through the town towards the Hokage's mansion, she noticed there was no one out in town. The war had stripped Konoha of its life, it seemed. No more were there happy merchants trying to sell their wears, or excitable children trying out their latest jutsus that they had learned in school. The playground was quiet, and Ichiraku was closed.

Akane had started to wonder if the town had become a ghost town in her absence, but the small creeks of doors and closing of windows suggested that there was still life, though locked away. She also wondered if the Hokage would even be in his office. After all, during a war the Hokage usually helped—especially if Konoha was in danger as it seemed to be.

Her footsteps made it to the base of the mansion. Her hands slid over the bars as she made her way up the steps. The sound of the wooden steps were like thunder in the quiet town. Never before had Akane felt so self conscious as she had now. Never before had she felt like all eyes were on her, watching every move she made—waiting for her to falter.

Her breath quickened as she heard the sounds of blasts in the surrounding areas. Her ears could pick up the sounds of running ninjas miles away. She could hear the screams. Never before had she been able to hear such a thing in Konoha. The city's vitality and liveliness usually kept the sounds at bay.

As she made her way up to the top of the stairs and into the mansion she couldn't help but feel awkward. Never before had she been in here alone. The place seemed cold and unoccupied. The sounds of her footsteps along the hall, and the scrapes of her hands against the walls were her only accompaniment. She was starting to feel certain that she was the only one here…that the Hokage was gone.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around, Akane. Not now, especially."

The girl jumped and spun herself around to meet the voice that assaulted her through the silence.

"Hokage-sama, forgive me!" she exacerbated

She could not believe that he was able to sneak up to her. Then again, he was the Hokage and she was certain that there was a good reason for that…

"It's ok, Akane." He said with a sigh, "I take it you have good news?"

Walking ahead of her, she followed him further into the mansion towards his office looking over Konoha. Akane could tell that his chakra was disturbed and that he was worried about the war. Perhaps he knew something she did not?

"Yes, sir," she started, "I…I finished the mission."

She could feel him sit down in his mighty chair and rummage through a number of papers on his desk and stamp a number of papers. Still yet, the Hokage remained quiet.

"I…I understand why you sent me, Hokage-Sama" she admitted with a sigh, "I, I had no idea. I couldn't see what I had become. I destroyed my friendships. I neglected my family. I threw away who I was, for what I desperately wanted to be…who I desperately wanted to impress. I understand now."

She could hear the sounds of his shuffling papers stop. In the still quiet of the town, she could almost hear the sound of his lips curling upwards into a small smile.

"You did well, Akane." He said admirably, "You always do exactly what is expected of you—and this time, you realized exactly what I needed you to."

Akane stood listening. Like a perfect little solider.

"Akane," he began, "Being a good ninja is not about being the best. You are the most skilled assassin that has passed through the ranks of Konoha in years. You have potential that I have not seen in my entire life."

Akane could feel the heat on her cheeks as he praised her skills and assassination abilities. She could not believe that she was being told this by the most honored man in Konoha.

"But that means nothing if you have no one important in your life; if you have nothing to live for." He explained further, "Akane, being a ninja is a lot about balancing your individual skills and about learning how to use them with those on your team. For too long now, you have learned to rely only on yourself and—in doing so—have thrown away those who meant the most to you, and those who held you as most important. I've seen you do it."

Her blushing turned to pale white. She felt extremely ashamed of herself. She had not noticed that her change had been noticeable to anyone outside of her closest peers. She could not believe that the monster she had become, the automated killing machine, had been seen by the village.

"Akane, you have amazing potential." He said reassuringly, seeing the shock in the girl's face, "But you need to learn to not only be an amazing ninja, but to enjoy life and cherish those in it. You and I both know those who choose the path we've chosen do not live long. You need to live yours to the fullest."

Akane could feel her bottom lip trembling and breaths settling hard in her chest as she listened to the Hokage.

He was right.

"Sir…I…" she started.

"For defeating Sadao you will be awarded the rank of Jounin." The Hokage said with a smile, "I suggest you go celebrate with those who mean most to you."

Akane bowed and started to walk away, still taking in everything the Hokage had said to her. His wisdom was refreshing, even if his insight at the realities of her change stung her harder than any wound had in years. Before she could leave, however, her curiosities escaped her lips.

"Hokage-sama," she whispered, "Why are you not on the battlefield…should I go?"

She once again could feel the Hokage's chakra change. But this time, it was ot one of worry, she felt, but acceptance.

"Akane, I've lived my life." He explained, "I've outlived many, many ninjas. My time to protect Konoha is coming to an end. I'm not fighting because I need to make sure my replacement is up to the challenge of protecting this city. Just as you had your Jounin test, he is having his Hokage test…he just doesn't know it."

With that, Akane nodded and left the office. With her, she not only took the new rank of jounin, but the wisdom of the third. He was right that she needed to reconnect with who she once was, and those who once filled her life with joy. Being a first class ninja meant nothing if you had no one to share it with. The Hokage would be no one if he did not have the love and support of his people. She realized that the best ninjas were those who could share their short life with those that meant the most to them. She was going to start now…

Akane stood in the painfully quiet hall in front of a door she knew well. Although she knew it well, she could not explain the pain in her chest and the racing of her heart as her knuckle approached to knock on the door, bursting through the silence.

"Kakashi!" she said in a weak voice that betrayed her, "Kakashi, I made Jounin! Kakashi I…I'm so sorry can I please come in?"

Nothing.

She could feel the warmth of tears starting in her eyes. He…he wasn't going to answer her. The realization that she may have destroyed the bond with her best friend was choking her.

"Kakashi…Kakashi please, I—" she squeaked out again.

Pulling out a small paperclip from under her arm wrappings she made a few small notches in the lock and waited for the click to alert her to her success. Though she felt bad about breaking into his apartment, she had her good reasons for being worried about Kakashi. She didn't want anything to be wrong with him, even if he was ignoring her.

What she found when inside, however, was startling. Like the hallway outside, Kakashi's apartment was eerily quiet. She could not feel any chakra's nearby, and her heart sunk as she realized that he was not in. As she moved her way through the apartment, she was startled. Her shoes had hit some papers on the ground and their shuffling had disturbed the silence.

As she kept walking, however, she stepped on more of them…and then more. On the table near his couch, was half drunken milk which was casting an unpleasant smell across the apartment. It was then that the realization hit her—these were his battle notes. He was planning an attack on Iwa ninjas…he was in the war right now, and Konoha was losing…

Her heart sunk. Her breathing started to quicken.

Backing up out of his apartment, she simply locked the door and left. She did not want to think of the impossible. She did not want those thoughts running through her head. As each though of doubt ran through her mind, she dashed faster towards her home. Kakashi should not be in this war. He was just a little older than her…and she knew what happened when children went to war…

She ran even faster. She tried to keep telling herself that he was not in the middle of this and that he was just off training by himself or hanging out with Gai…

The door to her house sprang open as she burst through the door—breath heavy and heart racing. She just leaned against the door, locking it with a loud click before sliding down towards the floor.

"Aka-San?" a small voice whispered.

Akane's head looked over towards where the voice came from. In the kitchen, her little sister sat, playing with one of her toys quietly. She could tell her mother was there, too.

"Nami…Mother…"she breathed. "What's…what's going on?"

"The Kazekage was taken." Her mother explained, "Konoha went to help but there is a lot of fighting between us and Iwagakure…it's not going well. Many ninjas have died."

Akane's heat started to beat even faster. Her mother could see the distress on her daughter's face. She looked flushed and in pain.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I…I just need to rest, mother" Akane breathed as she started to walk upstairs. "I'm so sorry…"

Akane's mother watched as her daughter, who she had not seen in ages walk up the stairs to her room, looking so vulnerable and broken. She wondered if the burdens of being a ninja had caught up with her daughter…

The days passed and the blind assassin never left her bed. Her unseeing brown eyes stared blankly at her ceiling. All day she wondered if she would ever see Kakashi again? Would he come back from the battle, or would his name be amongst the long list of those who gave their life to protect Konoha? Would the last words she said to him been cruel and not her own, but the ninja Sadao had created?

She hated herself. She wanted to go back in time and tell herself not to follow her treacherous sensei. She wanted to tell herself not to give up her friends for power, or praise. She wanted to know what the Hokage had told her years ago. She wanted to scream, but her exhausted and battered body would not let her.

She was stuck remembering the feeling she felt when Kakashi tried to kill himself. She remembered the terror she felt in his house: The way her senses deceived her. The feeling of his deathlike skin; the smell of his blood. She remembered how her body was so consumed with fear that she could not move…how Gai had to carry him to the hospital while she sat in horror.

She remembered telling Namikaze sensei how Kakashi had everything to live for, and how everyone should have something to live for. Yet, over the past 5 years away doing Sadao's bidding, she had been taught to ignore those vital needs. She had been taught to never cry. She had been beaten, stabbed, and tortured and never shed a tear during her missions. Sadao had taught her to separate her from her affiliations—the people that made her happy. She had been so brainwashed over the years, she had forgotten the kind of person she really was…

She had remembered the last time she spoke with Kakashi. A simple "Hello, Kakashi" was all that she could offer out of her robotic, brainwashed lips. Her old self would have given him a hug, asked how his senjutsu was going, and insisted on going to ichiraku. That part of her, the real part of her, needed to break through the lies she had been fed and shine again. Assasin's code or not, she was going to have them all in her life again…even if it went against everything she was ever taught.

As slumber started to find its way to the girl, she was tormented once again as a small lick assaulted her hand. Pakkun waited quietly underneath her bed. Hoping that she was ok. Tears flowed again as Akane drifted into sleep—saying a silent prayer, although not a believer in anything after this earth—that Kakashi would make it home alive.

Kakashi walked through the energetic and lively Konoha. They had come up on top in the battle and everything was well again. But as Kakashi walked past the families welcoming their husbands or sons back from the battle, he walked by them in a fog. The events of the past few days had shaken him so much that the whole did not seem real anymore. The past few days had been such a nightmare, that he was just hoping and waiting that he would wake up from it any minute.

Across town he could see his friends—Kurenai and Asuma congratulating him on the amazing work he and his team did in destroying Kanabi Bridge—obviously, they had not heard the real news. The news that was consuming him—the news that, unbeknownst to him would shape his entire ninja career from now on.

As Kakashi tried to ignore the congratulatory comments and smiles from families, Gai ran up to him and destroyed the bubble that consumed him.

"Kakashi!" he smiled hugging the boy, "Congratulations! We heard how your team destroyed the bridge and moved the war to our side again! I heard that you unleashed a new jutsu!"

Kakashi tried to ignore Gai and continue walking, but Gai's overbearing attitude made that impossible. Kakashi wanted to scream.

"And the best part is Akane's back and I hear she's been in her room for days but her mother says she's changed and…Kakashi…your—your eye! What happ—"

Kakashi ignored Gai's questions and kept walking. He needed to keep walking to maintain his sanity. He could not let Konoha see him lose it. If the entire village saw him as a strong and amazing ninja, then he wanted to remain that way—even if his emotions were as fragile as a piece of glass…

In her room Akane could hear the sounds of rejoice and excitement outside her window. From what she could gather, the war must have finished and that only increased her anxieties. At the same time she wanted, and did not want to know the outcome. Her eyes simply remained fixed, blankly, at a ceiling she couldn't even see.

Breaking her anxiety, however, was the sound of her door slamming open and the feeling of someone sitting at the end of her bed. Their Chakra was a mess and Akane could tell that they were in great turmoil. But her heart couldn't stop beating faster and faster…

"Kakashi…" her voice croaked out, rough from not speaking for days, "Kakashi you're…"

The boy just engulfed his best friend in a hug. Akane hugged him, but noticed that he hugged harder, more desperately. In the silent embrace shared by them, the only change was the warmth of tears on her shoulder and then, finally, words she would never forget:

"Obito's dead."

**Please Review! 3**


	13. Chapter 13 Paradise

Author's note: Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your favorites! As promised, this chapter is a little more upbeat and happy ( before, of course, the inevitable happens ). Please review! I know a lot of you have added this to your story favorites and alerts, but a quick review really does make all the difference! I hope you all like this chapter. It explores the relationship between Minato and Kushina, and how Kakashi got into a bad habit.

Read and Review!

PS: I have been sick as stink for the last few days, and have just sat on the couch and written all day. Who knows, there may be another quick update in the future?

PSS: Sorry for all these formatting errors I have been having...this computer is dumb.

_**Part 3, Chapter 4: Paradise**_

Kakashi stood next to the monument of to those ninjas lost in battle. It had been months since the battle at Kannabi Bridge, but every day since then, he had gone to sit a while with Obito. Everyone in the village had seen the affect that Obito's passing had had on his teammates, and although it didn't affect Kakashi's training, his tardiness to sessions was made clear. Rin on the other hand, was another story…

Kakashi's teammate had been failing even some of the most simple training exercises. She was seen crying behind buildings, or staying home entirely from classes. She had neglected her medical training, and made a point of avoiding Kakashi whenever possible. Everyone could see that her interest in being a medical ninja, or any kind of ninja, was waning.

The white haired boy looked down at the stone again. The name "Uchiha Obito" was bright against the dark stones. He had remembered the day the name was carved along side those many others lost in the battle. Kakashi could remember the loud cracks of the metal against the stones—writing the names as easily and perfectly as if on paper. He cringed as his new eye watched the final mark made on the stone, finishing up the boy's name as if finalizing his death. It made him sick.

"When you were always so late to everything else, Obito, why did you have to be early for this?" Kakashi asked with a sigh before leaving-the brightness of Obito's orange goggles still lively against the September backdrop.

* * *

Minato paced back and forth in his room, his usually calm demeanor interrupted by thoughts of what the Hokage could possibly want to talk to him about. He had certainly not been in any trouble recently, and although his old student Kakashi was still visibly upset over his teammate's death, it should not be his problem now that the boy was now a Jounin…

Or was it something to do with his missions? After the battle of Kannabi bridge, the Hokage had granted him a number of weeks off to spend time with his family…was there something wrong going on around Konoha?

"You should really stop worrying, dear!" a bubbly face said forcing a muffin into the Yellow Flash's hand, "Whatever he needs to tell you, I'm sure it will only be good news!"

Minato smiled at his wife and put the muffin in his pocket with a nod. Kushina always had a way of brightening up any one who was worried or down. He really admired that about her, and he was so happy he had her in his life.

"Now go!" She said giving him a kiss, "I want you home for dinner so don't stall doing silly ninja things! I'm making your favorite and I have some exciting news…"

"I…I can't hear it now?" Minato exclaimed as his wife pushed him out of the house, "The Hokage might yell at me or something, I could use some exciting news!"

"No, Minato!" she laughed as a final push got him out the front door, "When you get home!"

Minato just walked away leaving his wife at the door to their small home with a smile on her face and an apron over her dress. Even if the Hokage had terrible news for him, or if he had to go on another mission, at least tonight he would at least get some exciting news from his wife, and some of his favorite homemade cooking…

* * *

"Gai come on!" Akane yelled at his door, "We need to go to the store!"

The green jumpsuit clad ninja finally made it down towards the door of his house and just smiled a huge smile at the girl who couldn't see it. She looked a little flustered at his tardiness, but Gai had a feeling that she was always a little annoyed with him, so he paid it no mind. She was impatient in the worst sense of the word—but he was happy to have his friend back.

"Are you ready, Akane?" Gai asked excitedly, "What store do you want to go to?"

Gai watched as she put her hand in a pocket she had in her red outfit. It took her a minute, but eventually the small hand came up with a bunch of bills in it. Gai's eyes widened.

"I want to buy a book with this money." She stated holding out the bills, "I don't know how much I have or if it is enough…"

Gai laughed at the money she brought. Her eyes simply narrowed at him in anger.

"Don't laugh, Gai!" she growled, sticking the money back in her pocket, "I can't tell!"

"Oh don't worry, Akane," he grinned, "With that money you can buy 10 books…"

With a huff, the girl followed Gai's footsteps in the direction of the bookstore. It was Kakashi's birthday today, and she had wanted to buy him a present. Gai was ecstatic when she had asked him to go with her shopping today. The boy seemed to be on a high ever since she had apologized months ago. She had told them the whole story, how Sadao had been using her to complete Seika missions, how he had brainwashed her, how her Jounin mission was to dispose of him, and how the Hokage told her to start to live her life. She wanted to make sure that she patched up her friendships with all of them—especially Gai and Kakashi.

Gai was happy to have his friend back. It meant the battle between him and Kakashi was on again! Now that they were older, perhaps Akane would be more willing to see him more as a _boyfriend _and not just a _friend _like she always said him and Kakashi were to her.

Suddenly, however, Gai was pulled around the corner of a building and his mouth covered. It happened so quickly, that he didn't have a chance to ask questions or see what the danger was.

"Mmmhphaas!" he exclaimed under her palm.

"Shut up!" she hissed, "Kakashi is coming…"

Gai watched out of the corner of his eyes, from the shadows behind the building as Kakashi walked by with his hands in his pocket and looking around as he walked. Gai could see that Akane was focused on the ground as Kakashi walked by, her breath held. Before he could even look over, however, the blind assassin cursed under her breath.

"_Kuso-!"_

"Um…" Kakashi asked looking around the corner, "Is everything OK here?"

Gai watched as Akane gave an uncharacteristic frilly laugh and pat Gai on the shoulder. In fact, the whole act was so unlike Akane that he almost burst out laughing. She may be an amazing assassin capable of lying to her enemies, but when it came to those that knew her best, she was hopeless.

"Oh, Kakashi!" she said with a fake smile, "Nothing's wrong! Gai was just saying that I couldn't overcome him in one of his silly competitions! I obviously succeeded as you can see…"

"I see…" Kakashi said slowly, "Well, I'll let you two go on your way…"

With that, the boy walked off to leave the two to bicker in the background. As he walked he could hear the two yelling at each other about being quiet, or being stupid and stealthy. He wondered what could make his two friends act like they did and then it hit him.

It was his birthday today…

He almost forgot.

* * *

Minato felt like he was back at the Ninja Academy again when he went to the Hokage's office. The moment he was summoned into the office, he was immediately sat in the middle of the room like a child being chastised. One by one, some of the most prominent figures in Konoha entered the room—the Hokage's advisors and friends. He wondered if he was going to get in trouble or if they had a mission especially for him…he was starting to doubt his wife's assurances that the news was going to be good.

Finally, both a blessing and a curse, the silence in the room was broken by the Hokage himself.

"Namikaze Minato…" he began, "Do you have any idea why you are here today?"

"No…" the Yellow Flash said with all the strength he could muster.

"Minato, your job at Kannabi bridge was impressive. If it was not for you and your team, the war may not have gone in out favor." The Hokage continued, "Your reputation and abilities extend far beyond the borders of Konoha and you are feared by many, if not all, of our enemies."

Minato gulped. His eyes traveled around the room at all the faces looking at him, piercing through his soul.

"As you also know, Minato, I am an old man." Sandaime Hokage explained putting a hand on the blond man's shoulder, "And I want to put the safety of Konoha in hands that I know will be capable of handling the challenge…"

Minato's blue eyes widened.

"You are the Forth Hokage."

Sandaime Hokage simply smiled at Minato as he watched the young man's eyes widen with shock and excitement. He could remember back to when Minato was just a boy in the Academy wishing to be Hokage. He could only imagine that this moment must seem like a dream to him. He could only imagine that to Minato, this was the best day of his life.

"Hokage-Sama, I…" Minato managed to whisper.

"I am no longer the Hokage, Yondaime, you are." The Third smiled, "Now go. Enjoy this day of celebration with your wife. She's been keeping this secret for too long, I know she will be excited to hear that you finally found out."

Minato gave a smirk to the Third Hokage. So he had told Kushina a while ago…he was honestly surprised at his wife's ability to keep a secret, especially one of this magnitude. Before he left, he gave a bow to the old Hokage.

"I will not let you down, Hokage-Sama" he vowed.

As the new Hokage walked out of the office after thanking everyone for the promotion, the third simply smiled and shook his head.

"I know you won't, Minato…"

* * *

The bookstore that Gai had chosen was a small one in the middle of Konoha. Akane had to admit she hadn't remembered a bookstore in Konoha, but considering the fact that she didn't read, she hadn't been to many bookstores period. When the two walked through the store she noticed the odd smell of books. That old papery smell attacked her nose. She knew many who liked the smell, but for her—it was nauseating. She hoped that she was able to pick out a book quickly.

"I want to pick out the book myself." Akane explained to Gai, "Where are the new books?"

"But you can't even read the descript—" Gai started before getting a nasty look from his companion for the day, "Here, they are all in this row"

Pushing her towards the aisle where the new books were Gai decided to leave his friend to her "deciding". How she was going to pick out the book was a mystery to him, like most things she did, so he decided to let her figure it out and deal with the repercussions later. As for him, he wanted to buy Kakashi something he could use.

In the surrounding aisles, Gai found a number of ninja supplies. After all, any store in Konoha was likely to carry some ninja books and supplies. While useless to the layman, these ninja books held a lot of interesting information on not only technique, but the history of the ninja art. One book in particular struck his interest…_The Art of Taijutsu. _That was sure to get his rival's blood boiling…

Akane on the other hand was having a harder time finding a book. She knew well enough that although her best friend liked to read, he was often on so many missions that he never had time to. She wanted to find a book that was small enough for him to take with him when he was on long missions away from home.

One by one she picked the books up. She felt how heavy they were—they couldn't be so heavy that it would weigh him down. She felt how hug they were—they had to be able to fit in a pocket…sadly none of these books were fitting her needs.

Just as she was about to give up, however, in her last section she found it. It was a small, light book. It had thin pages, so the size did not sacrifice literature! It was perfect to carry in a pocket, and she was sure that Kakashi would be able to take it along on missions with him. Surprisingly, this book even smelled good. She knew this was a sign!

"Akane are you—"

"Gai!" she exclaimed happily walking towards him before he could finish, "I think I found the perfect book for Kakashi!"

Gai looked down at the book that was handed to him. _Icha Icha Paradaisu? _He had never even heard of the book. Looking at the back cover, however, his eyes and jaw dropped. It happened to be an adult book. A _very _adult book.

"Akane you can't buy this for Kakashi." He stuttered.

"Why not, Gai!" she yelled, "I picked it out! I wanted it to be my choice! I have a good feeling about this!"

"Akane I really think you should recons—"

Before he could finish she ripped it out of his hands and walked up to the cash register. With a defiant slam she placed it on the register and smiled at the old lady who was working that day.

"This please." The blind girl smiled.

"You can't buy this, honey, you're a child!" the woman exclaimed only making Akane's anger worse.

"But…but…it's because I'm blind isn't it!" Akane started to cry.

"Oh honey no I didn't mean it like—"

"I just wanted to pick out a book all my myself for a friend and now…I can't! I can never do anything…" she wailed.

Gai watched as his friend made a scene in front of the cashier. The old lady looked so sympathetic and shocked at how upset she had made Akane that she ended up letting the girl buy the book.

"Are…are you sure?" Akane whispered as she handed some bills to the woman.

"Yes honey, go!" the woman said in a grandmotherly voice, "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

With that, Gai watched as Akane took her book, wiped her tears and gave him an evil smirk as she walked out the door. He couldn't believe her. Well, actually he could. His friend may look innocent, but she had little compassion for people or rules. Her little charade was low even for her.

Gai walked up towards the cashier and paid for his book. No crying or trickery involved for his purchase, that was for sure, and met his friend outside. She had a smile on her face for completing her mission. Gai had a sneaky suspicion , though, that she still didn't realize what kind of book she had really bought Kakashi-but he knew that he was going to get a kick out of the look on his face when he unwrapped it…

* * *

Kushina was proud of herself. This had to be one of the best homemade soups she had ever made. She had spent all day working on it for her husband because it was a very special day! A few weeks ago she had found out from the Hokage that Minato was the candidate for the next Hokage. She was so happy for her husband, and vowed to keep it a secret ( even though they all knew how hard that would be for her…).

As she was setting the table up for dinner, though, she was startled by two hands wrapping around her from behind.

"How could you keep a secret that big?" Minato whispered kissing her on the cheek.

With a laugh she playfully smacked him on the chest and finished getting dinner ready.

"I can keep a secret when I want, Minato…or should I say _Yondaime Hokage_" she smiled sitting down for dinner, "I made you your favorite!"

She watched as her husband smelled the soup and smiled at her. It always killed her when he did that. He was so handsome. His smile was always so bright, his blue eyes always so striking…he really was just amazing. She didn't know what she did to be so lucky.

"It is amazing, Kushina." He said as he took his first couple spoonfuls, "You are such a great cook…and not a bad kisser, either."

A loud thump sounded under the table as she kicked him playfully, laughing. He always embarrassed her when he talked like that, and she knew he knew it. He sent another heart melting grin her way. She didn't know how she was going to tell him the news…she had just come to terms with it herself.

"So…you had some exciting news?" Minato asked slurping up a noodle.

_Curse him_. He could always seem to read her mind—especially when it was something that was eating at her, or making her nervous.

"Oh…ha ha you remembered that?" she laughed nervously, "I forgot."

Her husband sent her a small smirk and narrowed his eyes knowingly at her.

"You are being quiet for once, I figured it was on your mind or something…"

Another kick.

"Fine." She said finally, "It is something exciting just…I guess. I'm nervous to tell you."

"Oh come on." He said smiling, "I'm the Hokage! I can take anything!"

Kushina took a final sigh as she watched her husband take a large sip of his soup. At least if his mouth was fun he couldn't respond right away.

"I'm pregnant."

She watched as his eyes widened and he struggled not to spit his soup across the table. Just as she feared- he was disappointed. She could feel her eyes starting to water and her hands start to tighten around the napkin on her lap.

"You're not happy, are you?" she whispered almost to herself.

Before she could cry, however, he was by her side in a flash, holding the hand that was only seconds ago griping her napkin in fear. Looking down at him all she saw was a the smile and bright eyes that she loved so much.

"Of course I'm happy, Kushina," he reassured, "Nothing could make me happier. This news is so much better than becoming the Hokage."

She looked at him and smiled as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled ushering her up from her chair and into a hug, "This is the best news you could have given me. We are going to have a baby…and I couldn't ask for someone to be a better mom than you."

Kushina really felt like she was going to cry again. She was so overwhelmed that her husband was as excited and grateful for this baby as she was. He was going to be the best father she could ask for.

"I love you, Minato." She whispered.

"I love you too, Kushina" he smiled, "Now, let's finish eating and then go tell everyone."

With that he gave her a playful punch on her shoulder and went back towards his plate to finish up his favorite meal. Kushina could not have asked for a better day. She could not have asked for a better husband and she knew that he would be a great father to their daughter or son.

* * *

Kakashi hated being the center of attention. It was expected, then, that he would be miserable being the center of attention at Ichiraku Ramen. He had to admit, however, that the only redeeming factor to this was that he was with his friends and he knew, in an all too real sense, that for his next birthday some of them may not be there celebrating with him. Since Obito's death, he realized he needed to savor these moments.

"Thank you, Kurenai!" he smiled under his mask, "I needed a new Genjutsu book. I'm sure you picked out a really interesting one."

Kurenai smiled at Kakashi, happy that he liked her gift. Asuma had gone with her to help her pick it out. She, in turn, helped him pick out some nice new gloves that Kakashi might like. In reality, though, Kurenai didn't need any help shopping. It was one of her favorite things to do. Spending the day with Asuma, however, was her special treat.

"Ok, mine next!" Akane smiled handing the poorly wrapped gift to her friend. "I picked it out all by myself."

"Yes, despite my urges not to…"Gai muttered under his breath.

Gai could almost feel the chill in the glare she was sending his direction. Even though her eyes could not see him, they sure were still capable of sending threats and venom better than most that could see.

Although she couldn't see the expression on his face when he unwrapped her present, everyone else could—and to their amusement. Never before had any of them seen his face become so red, or his speech become so stuttered as when he opened up his very first _Icha Icha Paradaisu _book.

"I…I _love _it, Akane…" he said with a stutter amongst the laughter, "But I'm too young to read it. I will hold onto it until I am an adult."

"Are you sure? I can return it?" the girl asked, obvious disappointment dripping from her voice.

"No, it's perfect." Kakashi smiled, "Don't worry."

* * *

That night Kakashi went back to his apartment. He had to admit, he actually had a really great time with everyone. His 14th birthday was really going down as one of the best he ever had. They had gone to dinner, gotten some desserts from a small stand by the forest, and had managed to tell each other some stories from some of the missions they had been on. It really meant a lot to him that they all cared enough to throw him a birthday party. It really helped him get his mind of Obito.

Laying down on his couch after the long night Kakashi looked at the books his friends had gotten him. _The Master's Guide to Genjutsu, The Art of Taijutsu, _and _Icha Icha Paradaisu. _Gai really was one to take a stab at him even on his birthday, but at least it was a book that he could actually use instead of the many green jumpsuits he had gotten in the past.

His eyes traveled over to the book Akane had gotten him. He knew his friend meant the best when picking out a book. She was obviously going for a book he could take with him on his missions. It was incredibly light, and it was the perfect size to fit in the pocket of a Jounin vest.

Looking over at the book again he wondered: certainly it was an adult book, but could it really be _that _adult? After all, he was a ninja and as such he had seen a lot more than many adults he knew. The book could not be that bad. Perhaps he would just take a peek…

Minato and Kushina laughed as they walked down the streets of Konoha. He had written a letter to his Sensei, Jiraiya, explaining the good news and had told every one of his friends in Konoha. Kushina had to admit, being paraded around town like this was a little degrading and embarrassing. Finally, however, they were going to go home.

"Wait, one more." Minato smiled walking into a building.

"My feet are killing me!" Kushina sighed, "And you call me the crazy one!"

"You are," the Forth smiled, "But that's why I love you."

With a roll of her eyes, Kushina followed her husband into an apartment building. Her husband seemed very excited to tell the last person about becoming the Hokage and finding out he would become a father on the same day. She just hoped that this person wouldn't object to her husband's ecstatic interruption at such a late hour.

* * *

_Her hands traveled up his body, slowly, painfully. He wanted her so badly—desperately, even. The touch of her lips against his were invigorating, energetic, delicious…he could not stop at just a kiss. He needed more. He needed all of her…_

Kakashi found that he was simultaneously disturbed and intrigued by the book. For some reason, despite what he saw was utterly vulgar, he seemed to get a sick satisfaction out of each additional word. Perhaps it was too adult for him, but he could care less. All he wanted was to keep reading…to dive into territory that even he did not know.

_His hands trailed down her body. She was trembling at his touch. With a few quick movements he was able to get her in front of him, vulnerable, naked…_

"This is so good…" Kakashi whispered to himself, flipping the page.

* * *

Without even knocking on the door, Minato opened Kakashi's door with a huge smile on his face.

"Kakashi guess what!" he exclaimed.

"S-Sensei!" Kakashi stammered trying to hide what he was reading under a blanket on his couch.

Minato's eyes just widened and his face twisted with laughter; His old pupil was red as his wife's hair and had tried, but failed, to hide the book he was reading before he could see it. His stammering and embarrassment was so out of character for his student that he couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

"Sorry to disturb you, Kakashi" Minato choked out, "We'll talk tomorrow…"

Kakashi watched in horror as his sensei gave him a wink and started to close the door. Before his nightmare could be over, however, a head popped back in.

"Enjoy your book!" Minato snickered, "Chapter 5 is my favorite."

Kakashi just sat there with wide eyes as Namikaze sensei closed the door and left. He looked back down at his book and took a large sigh. Even he could not believe what had just happened. Folding the corner of page he was on, he simply left the book on his couch and went towards his room. He could always finish the chapter tomorrow…


	14. Chapter 14 Promises

Author's note: Thanks again, guys for reviewing/favoriting/and story alerting. I can't tell you how much it means to me that people like this story! Make sure to tell your friends haha. Please enjoy this chapter and make sure to review! I know you guys can do it! I know a lot of you have favorited, but a quick review will really help! Thank's again!

Stay tuned for the next chapter-_When the Blind are Envied_.

* * *

_**Part 3, Chapter 5: Promises **_

"Hokage-sama…Namikaze Sensei" a small voice asked at the door to the Hokage's office.

The newly appointed Hokage looked up to see a very familiar face at his door. Rin stood there with her ninja headband in her hand and a backpack on her back. By the look of her red eyes, it seemed that she had been crying for a while and from what he had heard around town, she had remained torn since Obito's death.

"Sit down, Rin." He said with a smile, gesturing to the chair in front of him, "What's the matter?"

The girl looked down at her ninja headband. Minato could see her bottom lip trembling and her knuckles clenching the material of her skirt.

"I can't be a ninja anymore." She whispered, "Obito…he _died _for me. I don't think I can handle this anymore. I can't watch people who mean a lot to me die."

Minato watched as she places her forehead protector on his desk. He couldn't say he was surprised by this; Rin was always an amazingly sweet and sensitive ninja. She was not one to enjoy conflict and he noticed that when they were all a team, she was always the one to break up fights between Obito and Kakashi.

"You have a lot of potential, Rin." Minato explained, "You are one of the best medical ninja I have ever seen. I'm sure Obito—"

"Obito wanted me to like him and I couldn't even give him that, Sensei" she growled to herself, "Obito would not have wanted me to continue if I couldn't bring myself to be a ninja anymore. Obito wanted me to be happy…he wanted me to be happy with him. Please let me be happy for myself for once."

Minato looked at the tormented girl. She was certainly right; Obito wouldn't have wanted her to keep being a ninja if it caused her pain. Obito never liked to see Rin hurt or sad.

"As you wish, Rin." Minato sighed taking her headband, "But you should consider doing some good with your knowledge. Maybe work in the hospital. Even if you are not a ninja, you can help to save people—save people just like Obito."

With that, Rin nodded and left the Hokage's office. From leaving that office, she was not only leaving behind her ninja career, but a lot of painful memories. Although the memory of Obito would haunt her for the rest of her life, she could escape the sight of death that accompanied ninjas in their job. She just couldn't deal with it anymore…

* * *

Kakashi and Akane walked down the streets of Konoha smiling. They had just managed to escape Gai from cornering them into another one of his challenges. Often times, they would get caught up in hanging out with Gai for many hours of the day and while some days it was welcome, today was not. In fact, today Kakashi was summoned to the Hokage's office and Akane was going to accompany him on her way to pick up some milk from the store.

"You know, I still can't get used to the fact that Namikaze Sensei is the Hokage." Kakashi remarked, "He was always like a father to me, after my own dad died, and to see him so serious and important is weird."

Akane smiled as Pakkun rubbed against her leg as she walked, asking for a treat in her pocket. She obliged, and as soon as the treat hit his mouth, she could hear the waving of her seeing eye dog's tail.

"It is weird," she admitted, "But to me he always seemed this way. He was always like your father—a celebrity."

Kakashi smiled as his friend mentioned his dad. All too often people were quick to regard his father as a coward—one that put his comrades in front of the mission. After Obito's death, however, he finally realized that his father was right all along. His father's commitment to teamwork was going to live through him, he would make sure of it.

"Kakashi! What a happy coincidence!" a voice rang out from in front of him.

Kakashi could see in the distance the familiar head of electric yellow walking towards him, now clad in his white robe, adorn with orange flames. Kakashi had to admit, the new outfit had his old teacher looking rather regal and important—as he deserved. What he was doing out of the office, however, was a question.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing out?" Akane asked.

Good old Akane. Always asking the questions Kakashi didn't want to, yet always wanted to know. It was like she could read his mind.

"I was just going home for lunch and to check on my wife," he explained happily, ever since he found out he was going to be a dad he was constantly beaming, "Why don't you guys come with me?"

With a nod, Kakashi and Akane followed the new Hokage to his house in the middle of Konoha. Kakashi was in shock. In all of his years as the Hokage's student, he had never been invited to his house…or formally met his wife. He had to admit, he was a little nervous. What had been said about him? What kind of wife could his strict teacher possibly have?

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Kakashi noticed it was modestly sized. It was cute and seemed like a small piece of happiness amongst the other, dismal looking houses around it. With a creak of a door and a wave to come in, the two followed the Hokage into his home.

Kakashi noticed that the house smelled inviting and warm. He could see Akane sniffing around as she walked in with a smile on her face. The smell of home cooked food was something Kakashi hadn't smelled since his father was alive. It was certainly a welcome, yet heartbreaking smell.

The White Fang's son watched as the Hokage, so powerful, became a normal man again in his house. With a smile and a kiss he greeted his wife who Kakashi had to admit was nothing like he expected her to be. Mrs. Namikaze had an extremely bubbly appearance and always seemed to have a smile on her face. Although a few month's pregnant, Kakashi noticed that she had a strikingly beautiful appearance about her.

"Kakashi, Akane, this is my wife Kushina." Minato introduced, "Kakashi, why don't you come with me. I need to talk to you. Akane, why don't you stay here?"

With that, the Hokage lead Kakashi into another room of his house, taking a piece of sushi his wife had prepared for him in the process.

Left in the kitchen, Akane had to admit that she felt a little odd being in a room alone with a woman she just met. Not to mention said woman was the wife of the most influential man in all of Konoha. While Akane could not sense any hostility from Kushina, she still felt very intimidated.

"Your cooking smells delicious, Mrs. Namikaze." Akane said with a small bow.

Kushina sent a smile at the girl who sat across from her at the table. Kushina couldn't help but notice what a beautiful girl Akane was. While not a super model by any means, Kushina could tell that the girl's features had a sense of sincerity to them that was beautiful. Her eyes, though she knew they could not see, were one of the most stunning she had ever seen.

"Thank you, Akane" Kushina beamed, "It is Minato's favorite."

Akane felt a sting of awkwardness ring through her body as she heard the lady refer to the Hokage so casually by his first name. It was hard for her to keep reminding herself that the woman across the kitchen from her was his _wife _and knew the Hokage, who she held in such high regard, in an intimate way that no one else knew.

"How about we have a bite to eat, shall we?" Kushina beamed again, "We can have some girl time while the boys talk about silly Ninja affairs."

Akane was never going to get used to this woman…

* * *

Kakashi noticed that his former sensei looked nervous as they walked in the room. He obviously had something very important on his mind that he needed to get out. Kakashi hoped that it was nothing serious or that he had gotten in trouble some how.

"Kakashi…let's talk one to one." Minato urged, "None of this Hokage business. We've known each other too long for nonsensical formalities."

The white haired boy nodded. Minato signaled him to sit down across from him on a mat in the middle of the room. As he obliged, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the stress etched across the man's face-the worry that was all too obvious.

"My wife is pregnant, Kakashi." Minato explained, "And although I should be the happiest man in the world, and I am, I am also the most worried."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

The boy watched as the Hokage rubbed his forehead and let out a long sigh. It almost looked as though he was trying to will himself to say the words aloud. Kakashi could tell that the man didn't want to say his concerns, in fear that saying them would make them become so.

"Kushina is a jinchuuriki…" He admitted finally. "She holds the nine-tailed fox"

The boy's eyes widened. He knew what this meant, of course. Giving birth while carrying a tailed beast would not only endanger her and the child, but the whole town if it escaped. The fact that it was the nine tales was also alarming—it was the strongest of the 9 beasts.

"I know you know what that means, Kakashi," Minato explained, "The worry for Kushina and our son is tearing me apart with each passing day. At first I was ecstatic—I have always wanted a son. But as the days went on and the realities became clearer—I can't take it anymore."

Minato had never looked so vulnerable to his old student. Kakashi didn't know what it meant to be a father, or have someone like Kushina to worry about, but he imagined that it must be nerve wracking to try and balance their lives. Whose do you value more? Yours? Your wife's? Your child? Kakashi couldn't begin to imagine the juggling act that was going in his teacher's head.

"Kakashi," Minato whispered, "I don't have a good feeling about any of this. When I think about the baby I can't see me and Kushina raising it. I can't see him growing up."

"But, all parents feel that way I'm sure." Kakashi tried to help, "Especially new ones."

Minato smiled at his student, but it was a sad smile, knowing smile. He knew that Kakashi was trying to rationalize the situation; he was always trying to stay level headed. Minato knew, however, that this was one situation that no amount of planning or hope could salvage.

"In any case," Minato sighed, "If the worst does happen, I need you here. I need you not to try and help the city if it gets lose. If the worst happens to Kushina and I, I need your promise that you will take care of my son when he is older. Be his teacher."

Kakashi was stunned at the request. His teacher was putting the well being of his child in his hands? He was being asked to train his son? He could not believe that the Hokage was giving him such an important mission.

"But that's years from now," Kakashi admitted, "Obito taught me that I can die tomorrow."

Minato smiled. His student had learned a lot over the past year. Since Obito's passing, Kakashi had gained a new appreciation for life and for the fleeting time a ninja had. What Kakashi didn't know, however, was how skilled of a ninja he was.

"Kakashi, I know better than anyone that you will far outlive your classmates. I have faith that you will be there for Naruto if we are not." Minato explained, "Besides, Akane has said before, she won't let you die unless she does it herself. You better stay on her good side, then."

Kakashi smiled at his teacher and gave him a respectful nod. If his teacher had enough faith in his abilities to be a great teacher one day, then he should too.

"Naruto is a great name, Sensei"

Minato gave another sad smile.

"I know"

* * *

"You know, Akane, my husband talks about you a lot" Kushina admitted as she watched the 14 year old eat some homemade cupcakes for lunch, "I know what it feels like, being made fun of in school. I don't think I was ever as strong as you were. I would cry daily."

Akane gave the woman a puzzled head tilt, still chewing the cupcake.

"You see," Kushina began, "I was made fun of for my hair…my temper…everything. I would go home a cry because people hated the way I looked. When I got kidnapped, however, Minato was the only one to find my clues…and the only person ever to say he thought the things other made fun of me for were beautiful."

Akane smiled at her. So that is how she became Mrs. Namikaze. The blind girl could tell that Kushina was being sincere—all too often the hardships of school torment can follow one throughout their lives. She could remember the names Anko would call her and how they hurt. The fact that Kushina managed to be so happy and such a bright person now spoke volumes.

"I can already see you are going to be great though, Akane." She admitted, "I see a fire in your eyes that is unmatched. I know you will do great thi—oh!"

"Is something wrong?" Akane asked scared for her new friend.

"No it's just…he kicked" Kushina beamed, "Come feel."

The blind girl felt a little awkward as she walked over to Kushina. Without warning, she felt her hand being placed on the woman's stomach. Just as she had said, Akane could feel a small kick. Her face lit with excitement.

"Amazing…" the girl admitted.

"He's already started his ninja training!" Kushina grinned, "He will be just like his dad, I am sure! I know that you will be excited when you are a mom yourself one day!"

Brown eyes widened: Akane had never even thought about that. What would it be like to be a mom? Akane supposed she would have to give up being an assassin if she decided to have a child. She also supposed she would have to find a husband that would put up with her. How does one make the choice to give up a career or have a family?

"I know what you're thinking, Akane" Kushina started, "I didn't know at your age, either. In fact, I think I still thought I was going to be the first female Hokage! But when the time comes, you will know the choice to make that is right for you. I know I did."

Akane smiled at Kushina once again. She was a very kind a wise woman—she could see why the Hokage liked her so much. One day, Akane hoped that—if the time came—she would be able to make that decision and be as wise as Kushina about it.

"Maybe you and your boyfriend will get married someday…."Kushina remarked in a tone fishing for details.

"Boyfriend?" Akane asked startled, reaching for another cupcake, "_Kakashi?_"

"Yeah!" Kushina grinned, "This is girl talk after all, isn't he? You two are awful cute together."

Akane almost choked on her food. The idea of her and Kakashi being, well, anything other than friends was quite frankly revolting. She had never even had the slightest _hint _of a crush on him—Kushina's remark was horrifying.

"Anything but!" Akane exclaimed, "He means an awful not to me but not in _that _way!"

Kushina smiled once again at the girl who she knew could not see it. It was almost like listening to a recording of herself at that age. For years, she had convinced herself that she had no time for love—that she needed to become the best ninja she could be and make a name for herself. But when things came down to it, what meant more to her was how important she was to Minato—not to ninja history.

"Very well then," Kushina concluded, noting the girl's obvious distress to the question of Kakashi, "We'll talk in a few years, then."

Before either of the girls could say another thing to each other, Minato and Kakashi came back into the kitchen. Kushina greeted her husband with a beaming smile which he returned—even though Kakashi could see the worry and fear behind it.

"I like this girl!" Kushina exclaimed, "You need to have these kids come over more, Minato."

Looking over at the empty plate of cupcakes and the pile of cupcake wrappers in front of Akane he couldn't help but laugh. It seemed that she, too, had the same taste for his wife's cooking as he did.

"That would be nice, Kushina." He admitted, "You can make some more cupcakes for Akane. She could use a little more meat on her bones!"

With a smile Kakashi led the embarrassed Akane out of the house as the couple waved to them as they left. He sent a smile at his friend who had eaten an entire plate of treats.

"So did you girls talk about anything exciting?" Kakashi asked towards his friend.

Akane thought back to the conversation that her and Kushina had…

_Maybe you and your boyfriend will get married someday…_

"I think I am going to throw up…" Akane muttered before running around the corner to dump the cupcakes she had just enjoyed.

* * *

As the days passed, Minato became even more worried. Any day now his wife would give birth to their son. He knew that, with great probability, he, she, their son, or all of them may die. His paradise that was his life was about to end in one way or another. Either he would be forced to watch his son grow up from the afterlife, or be attending the funeral of his wife or son.

He knew that in these last few crucial days he needed to make sure that things would be taken care of if he didn't make it out alive. Minato had to make sure that he made it clear how to treat Naruto, if he survived, who would take care of him and certain Hokage affairs that he wanted taken care of if he never had the chance to do it himself.

Writing down a few last things he looked out the window to the city below. He could see the children playing, the merchants selling, and happiness. If the nine-tails was released, he knew that all of this could change. Everyone's lives in the village would change.

Outside he could see Gai, Kakashi and Akane walking her dog, Pakkun. A smile came across his face.

"How could I forget?" he asked himself as he wrote down one last thing.

Even in death, Minato was determined to make some dreams come true—even if his could never be realized.

* * *

**Please review! ありがとうございます！**


	15. Chapter 15 When the Blind are Envied

Author's note: Thanks again guys! Great job! It makes me very happy that you guys are enjoying "愛は盲目"(Ai wa Moumoku). Please tell your friends, and remember to review! We are getting towards the end finally. Next chapter starts Part 4-the last and final part of this jouney. I can't tell you enough how relieved I am to see the end in sight. Like JK Rowling, I always had the ending written down-so I will be excited to see the story come full circle with its ending.

(Some of this chapter is taken from events in Chapters 502-503 from _Naruto _and belong to Masashi Kishimoto, as do all the characters except Akane and her family )

Stay tuned for the next chapter-_Of Death and Dreams__._

**Part 3, Chapter 6: When the Blind are Envied **

The wind in Konoha was chilly on the start of October. All around, the leave in the surrounding forests looked ablaze with colors of orange, red, and yellow. The smell of the wet leaves and the crisp cool air signaled the start of another beautiful fall. Unfortunately for Minato, when everyone else was celebrating the birth of a new harvest season, he was dreading the upcoming birth of his son.

It had been a long and stressful pregnancy, but his wife Kushina was finally at the stage of her pregnancy where she could give birth at any time. While most fathers would be ecstatic at the prospect of their son's birth, the Fourth Hokage only saw it as time slipping away.

In the past weeks he had been having worse and worse nightmares. There was profound death and destruction…his son was forced to live a half life; a life tormented and alone. He saw those that he knew wiped out in the eyes of the devilish fox that lay dormant in his beautiful wife.

Looking over to the other side of their bed, he couldn't understand it—how could something so murderous, do dangerous and evil possibly be inside his wife. She was quite possibly the happiest, most carefree and spontaneous woman he had ever known. He couldn't understand how such a bright and sincerely kind person could be host to such a monster?

His blue eyes traveled to the window next to him. The blinds were blocking out only so much of the assaulting morning sun. Another night of sleeplessness was taking its toll on him and he wondered if he would be prepared when the time came to protect his wife during childbirth. Minato was kept awake at night wondering if he should alert the people of the risk, or if that would only make his son's life worse if he survived.

"Morning, love." Kushina whispered sending a bright smile at him, "Off to work already?"

Minato smiled a sad smile back to her and nodded. It broke his heart knowing that any day now he wasn't going to have another morning like this. Any day now, the perfection which was his life would be over. He cursed the demon inside of his wife- wishing that he could spend more time with her. He cursed the fox for not being able to watch his son grow up into the splendid ninja he knew he would be.

With one last smile and a wave, Minato was off to resume another day's work as the Forth Hokage. He had to start making the necessary preparations for security and village safety in the event that disaster struck…

It made him sick.

* * *

Along the outskirts of the forest, a number of loud cracks echoed through the crisp autumn air. It was from the training ground—the place where much blood, sweat, and tears were shed in order to shape a better ninja out of its users. Today, Kurenai and Akane were busy training for upcoming missions that they were expected to attend.

Akane worked hard—hitting with precision each punch and kick on the stump she had chosen as her partner. It took her back to the long days as a Gennin where she would come to train for hours, hoping to catch the eyes of her teacher—hoping to be a great ninja like all her friends.

Taking a break, with one final sickening crack of a kick, she smiled and turned to her friend Kurenai. She was so excited that she had invited her out to train with her today, even though each had little to offer the other in terms of ninja training. After all, Kurenai was a Genjutsu master—a master of illusion—while Akane had no aptitude for it. Akane, on the other hand, was skilled at murder—something the still romantic Kurenai would have no belief in until she was a Jounin.

"I'm surprised you're not training with Asuma, Kurenai!" Akane smiled, breathing heavily, "But I'm happy we get to hang out."

"Yeah, me too." The girl with striking red eyes returned, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"What's the matter, Kurenai-san?" Akane asked, tightening the wrappings on her hands as she listened.

Kurenai took a heavy sigh. She was, admittedly upset; The day before her and Asuma had had their first fight in a long time. Usually, they got along well—they did almost everything together. They trained, they ate, they studied—but lately, Asuma's struggling relationship with his father was destroying all of that, and taking a toll on their relationship.

"Asuma and I got in a fight, that's all." She admitted finally, "I'm just worried he won't want to spend time with me anymore. He's gotten into this silly fight with his father and I told him to just deal with it…but Asuma…"

Akane stopped what she was doing to look up at her friend. From what she could sense, it seemed as though Kurenai was going to cry. She couldn't understand why Asuma getting into a fight with his father was something to cry over?

"…Asuma wants to leave for a while." Kurenai whispered.

"Is that all?" Akane asked without thinking. "I was worried it was something worse!"

Even before the words could leave her mouth, Akane could tell she had said the last thing Kurenai wanted to hear. Kurenai's eyes just widened—their fiery color burning more intense with anger and disbelief at what the other had just said.

"I didn't mean it like that, Kurenai…" Akane tried to explain, "I—"

"I know what you meant," Kurenai spat, "You just don't understand because you don't have someone like Asuma in your life. If you did, you would understand why I'm upset. If he leaves, I don't know if I will see him again!"

Brown eyes looked down towards her wrappings again. Though she couldn't see them, she could tell that she had wrapped them unusually tight with anxiety. Kurenai was right—she didn't have the equivalent of someone like Asuma in her life. She didn't know what it would be like to fear the loss of someone like that…or to love someone like Kurenai obviously loved Asuma.

"Can we get back to training?" Kurenai asked, interrupting Akane's thoughts, "I don't want to think about this anymore…"

"I guess," Akane agreed, "Though I'm sorry to inform you I won't be of much help. My Jounin skills are at a halt. I can't seem to get these more complicated jutsus…"

Kurenai rolled her eyes. Poor Akane. She knew her younger friend probably didn't mean it, but she always came off a little conceded and arrogant. Kurenai would have given her left leg to become a Jounin like all her other friends…

"You're hopeless at genjutsu, too…"

"What was that?" Akane asked, missing something.

"Nothing!" Kurenai smiled, "I just said your Genjutsu could use some work!"

Blind eyes narrowed towards the ground where they were training. She loved her friend Kurenai, but she knew that she could become arrogant when it came to Genjutsu. Kurenai was a master at it, and seemed to not understand that—since it involved the illusion of sight—she was never going to get better, or even decent at the art.

"You don't have to keep reminding me, Kurenai." Akane growled, catching some fire she created in her hands.

"Temper, Akane, temper." Kurenai smiled, talking down to her friend as if she as a child, "You need to work on that, too."

With that, Akane listened as Kurenai's footsteps became quieter and quieter as she walked away, back to the town. She swallowed hard—holding back the urge to yell out something nasty to Kurenai about not even being a Jounin, but she decided against it. Perhaps it was just the Asuma nonsense that was causing her friend to act the way she was…Kurenai would get the benefit of the doubt, today.

Taking a deep breath, the girl closed her eyes and concentrated on her hands again. Kakashi had told her about a move his teacher was trying to perfect, a technique which required the user to focus and spin their chakra in their hands to deliver a powerful attack. While Kakashi had failed to add his lightning to it, she wanted to see if—being a Seika—it would be easy to add her fire to it.

She could feel her chakra growing with each breath she took. Her focus and determination was creating a familiar, spinning sensation in her right hand—it was working. With a few more breaths she could tell it had grown, and she focused her energy one last time and ran towards her training log for the final blow.

"_Chikusho!_" she screamed, grabbing her shattered hand.

The technique had failed almost instantaneously after its creation. Grabbing her hand she could already feel the blood seeping through her wrappings that she had just completed. Another Ninjutsu failure. She didn't deserve to be a Jounin.

In a fit of anger, the girl just kicked the stump one last time before glaring at it. She stood in ecstasy as it caught on fire—the warmth of angry newborn flames warming her cool cheeks.

* * *

On her way back to her house Akane couldn't help but feel something odd in the air. The cool October air and new smells of fall were a welcome change, but there was something else—something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Over the past few weeks she had felt an incredible amount of dread. Not for her life, necessarily, but for other's around her. She felt an eerie sense of a calm before the storm—like Konoha was going to change for the worse. Her afternoon out training with Kurenai was successful in suppressing these feelings, but now that she was alone they returned with power.

As her feet finally met the familiar ground near her home, she was greeted by her younger sister Nami's embrace around her midsection and around the bandages she had put on for her afternoon training.

"Aka-san!" she said excitedly, "Here!"

With excitement, Nami ripped her sister's hand out from inside her pocket and placed it on her forehead. A smile immediately found Akane's face: it was a familiar sensation. On her fingers was the contrast of the cool metal and rough cloth of the Konoha ninja forehead protector…the prize for passing Ninja Academy.

"Aka-san I passed!" Nami exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Nami-chan!" Akane beamed, lowering herself down to give her sister a full hug, "Pakkun, did you see?"

Pakkun was startled as his owner could sense his approach from a number of meters behind her. It never ceased to amaze him how little she actually needed him—but he was happy to have her as an owner none the less.

"Yes, yes" he said lazily walking past the two sisters, "I need a nap."

Akane just shook her head. Some ninja dog he was. All he wanted to do was be pampered and sleep all day…and demand being shampooed with minty shampoo. Akane never was able to fully understand her pet, but she loved him unconditionally none the less.

Walking past her sister, Akane walked up towards her room only to be halted one last time by her sister's voice.

"I want to be a splendid ninja just like you one day, Aka-chan!"

Looking down towards her bleeding hand she gave her sister a small smile: she sure hoped not.

* * *

Kushina smiled as the scents of her cooking filled the kitchen. Today, she was going to make her husband another one of his favorites—a miso soup with eggplant. He seemed so stressed lately with the upcoming birth of their son, Naruto, but her attempts to calm him down did nothing. He was convinced something terrible was going to happen. She, on the other hand, tried to stay optimistic.

Of course, the prospect of everything falling apart was a major possibility. Being a jinchuuriki, she could very well risk the lives of Naruto and everyone in the village. Was she being selfish, taking such a risk for the sake of having a child? Perhaps. But there was nothing in the world the red headed ninja wanted more than to grow old and raise a beautiful child with the man she loved so much.

Stirring the soup again she thought of her son. She wondered what kind of child he would be? The idea of raising a child never crossed her mind when she was a young girl, but now that the time was finally coming for her to become a mother, she couldn't be happier.

No sooner had she thought of her new baby, however, did her eyes widen—something was wrong.

"Minato…" she managed to squeak out before dropping her soup spoon on the floor and grasping her stomach in agony.

No sooner had she said his name, her husband was by her side. He looked down at his wife as he tried to pull her up from the floor. The bright eyes and smile he loved so much were gone-replaced by fear of the unknown.

"Minato…" she said once more, managing a false smile for her husband who looked so scared, "It's time."

* * *

"Why don't we just go with Rock-Paper-Scissors today?" Kakashi asked lazily to the green jumpsuit clad teen next to him.

"Not again!" Gai exclaimed, face defiant, "I want a more hot-blooded contest!"

Gai watched as his friend just rolled his eyes. Or, he figured he rolled both of them. In the recent years, Kakashi had taken up to covering up his Sharingan. With the new eye constantly activated, Kakashi would become sick and weak from it's constant use. Only in battle, had Gai seen his other eye.

"Really Kakashi," Gai said once more with gusto, "You call yourself my rival!"

Kakashi had to think—not really. While Gai was winning most of their challenges, they were often childish and lacked any real skill. Often times, even, the challenges were based entirely on luck. Their record of 31-30 said little about Gai, except that he had better luck.

As the two continued walking, Kakashi couldn't help but feel like something was off. He looked over at Gai who was still smiling and trying to walk on his hands—he didn't think his friend could sense it.

"Hey, Gai do you sense something…off?" Kakashi asked as Gai stood up next to him, "Like there is an awful chill in the air?"

Gai narrowed his eyes at his friend who was looking around the area with a suspicious air. He couldn't believe Kakashi—he was always being so serious and trying to get out of the challenges one way or another!

"Why do you have to act like this?" Gai exploded, "We're only young once!"

Gai watched as Kakashi's eye just widened in fear. Following his gaze, Gai's mouth dropped—in the distance there was a huge animal—a fox. Gai had never seen anything like that in his entire life. Even in the distance, he could see the animal's bloodthirsty look in its eyes. The Taijutsu master tried to move, but his body didn't listen.

Suddenly, shaking him from his fear, a hand grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled him—breaking him from his statuesque state.

"And we're going to die young, too if you don't move!" Kakashi yelled trying to pull Gai away, "GAI!"

With that, Gai found the strength in him to run and follow Kakashi towards the center of the village where a number of other ninjas were running. Gai had to admit, this was one of the few times he wished he had not chosen this profession…

* * *

Sitting on the outside step of her house, Akane sat quietly brushing her dog Pakkun. He had been demanding a brushing all day, and she had finally found some time to oblige.

"Make sure to get behind the ears…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

Akane just glared down at the little dog. While it was certainly the most perfect present Kakashi had ever given her, she couldn't help but find it funny that her stubborn friend would manage to find her an equally stubborn dog.

In mid brush, she found her hand stopping. She could feel beneath her that Pakkun's head had shot up at the same time, looking off into the distance by the outlying forests on the edge of Konoha. With a huge crash, she dropped the brush in a fright.

"Oh god, Pakkun is that—" she asked, voice trembling.

She could feel her dog leap off of her lap as her little sister ran out of the house to see what the noise was. Grabbing a staff, Akane started running away from her home to where she could sense a lot of chakra—a lot of ninjas. Certainly if this was what she thought it was, Konoha would need all the help it could get.

"Aka-san wait!"

Akane stopped as she felt her sister pulling at her shirt.

"I want to go with you," Nami explained, "I'm a ninja now!"

"No," Akane growled, "Go home, take care of Pakkun."

Continuing her running she was once again stopped by her sister's small hand pulling at her shirt once she caught up.

"No, Aka-san!" Nami yelled, "I am a ninja!"

Nami had never seen her sister look at her in as much malice as she had the day Konoha was attacked by the nine-tailed fox. Nami watched in horror as her sister spun around, grabbed her and slapped her in the face. She could see that Akane's eyes were burning with a mixture of anger and fear.

"You are not a ninja!" she screamed shaking her sister, "You are my little sister and if anything happened to you I…go home! Go home now!"

"But Aka-san," Nami said with her lip trembling, "I want to be a splendid ninja like you…"

"If you want to live long enough to be one, you'll listen!" Akane screamed, "Go!"

Akane could feel the fear in her little sister as she spoke. She felt sick as the small, warm tears hit her hands and her sister squeaked out a scared little "yes" before running back towards the house. Continuing towards the rest of the ninja, she couldn't help but hope Nami knew, maybe someday, that she was only trying to help.

* * *

Akane had never been so scared in her life. Being blind on any normal day was an easy burden to deal with. She had learned through hard work and training that she could do most everything any one else could. Doing most ninja tasks was an easy thing to accomplish, pretending to be normal had come naturally…Today, however, was every different…

All around her she could hear screams; they all mixed together in her head to create a sea of pain and suffering. Her breathing quickened as she realized that many of these screams could be her friends—they could be people she interacted with every day and she couldn't tell them apart. She could smell the scent of blood everywhere, the sounds of cracking buildings and screeches from the terrible beast on the edge of town.

Her heart felt like it was going to crawl out of her chest from fear. She could hardly pay attention to where she was going. She couldn't focus on vibrations to tell her where to go, or sounds to bounce off objects for her. For once in her life, she was very, truly blind. It terrified her.

The girl found herself only seconds later on the ground, her face getting warmer with each passing second. Her shaking hands touched her face, it was soaked with blood from smashing her nose. Cursing inwardly, she knew she couldn't give up –she had to make it with the rest of the ninja to protect Konoha!

"Akane!"

She felt an arm pull her up off of the ground. For once in her life she was eternally grateful that Gai had shown up at the right time.

"Oh my god you're nose!" he said pulling his forehead protector off from around his waist to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, we have to go!" Kakashi growled, breaking up the small reunion.

Looking at Akane, Gai just gave her a small, sympathetic smile before pulling her along the side roads of Konoha. They had to make it to an alcove in the forest where Kakashi knew the rest of their friends would be waiting. Gai didn't want to fight the fox, but at least, he thought, if he died at least he got to hold her hand one last time…

* * *

When Kakashi finally saw the meeting place, he was shocked at how many people were actually there. They were all young, his age—and ready to give up their lives to protect their town. He knew his teacher would be proud that they were all ready to help him out.

Looking towards the fox demon, he could only imagine what his teacher was going through right now. Had his son survived? His wife? Him? Kakashi remembered back to the conversation that he had with the Forth Hokage a few months before today—he had to make sure that he survived this battle. He had to make sure he could keep his promise to his teacher to watch over Naruto when he was old enough.

The copy ninja was startled as he felt Gai run up next to him. He could tell that Gai was terrified of what was happening. He could tell that Gai was terrified to die. The fact that he was standing there next to him, then, ready to do whatever it would take to save the town made Kakashi smile. Perhaps Gai was a better ninja than he had thought.

"Are we ready to fight!" Asuma yelled above the other talking ninjas, "Are we ready to take down this demon fox!"

There was a unanimous scream of support from the large crowd of young ninjas. There was a number of cheers and chants to get the group into the fighting spirit. Akane felt like the was in a sea of noise, but smiled—realizing that so many of her friends were ready to save the town that meant to much to her. That meant to much to Yondaime Hokage.

With a crack, the entire group's attention was drawn to a tree. Kakashi could see that there was a kunai sticking in a seal on it—a seal preventing any of them from leaving. Out of the trees, a powerful looking man presented himself. His eyes were red and determined, much like Kurenai's…

"I don't want you kids going anywhere near the nine tales!" he announced above the protests, "We're not fighting another village. This is our own village's problem—you cannot be risking your lives for it. Hokage's orders."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!" Kurenai screamed back in protest.

Kakashi was startled at Kurenai's defiance to someone much older and with more authority than her. He was not surprised to hear Asuma, who was by her side the whole time, try to calm the hysterical kunoichi down, but to no avail.

"This is our village, too!" she explained, to the support of many young ninja, "We have a right to die protecting it!"

Everyone looked on at Kurenai with a huge wave of respect. She was absolutely right, and everyone of the young ninja would give their lives many times over to protect their families and the village they loved. Many could not fathom why the Hokage had ordered them not to fight?

"You are a shinobi, and many of you will not have long lives." The man's voice boomed over the support for Kurenai, "And you, Kurenai, are a woman. Live long enough to give me a child!"

Kakashi could see Kurenai's eyes widen. The reason for the defiance was all too obvious, now. The reason his teacher had prevented them from fighting, too, became obvious—there needed to be ninja to go on a protect the village for the next generation. If every ninja fought and died, then the village would be vulnerable. As Kurenai's father was saying, too, there had to be new ninjas and those to teach them…

Like he had been asked to teach Naruto.

He would stay here proudly.

* * *

The children waited for hours under supervision and seals to prevent them from helping. They had little to do but listen to the screams from their village, and smell the scents of death and fire. As true Shinobi, none of them broke a tear, but it was obvious that inside they were all hurting inside as they watched, helpless, at the destruction of their home.

After long hours of destruction, they were finally allowed to go back to the village. What they found was not pretty: houses from as far as they could see were destroyed. Dead bodies lay dismembered, bleeding and waiting—waiting for the inevitable effects of nature to take Her effects. Death waited, quietly, as more joined his army—the hospitals filled to a capacity that they could not handle.

Kakashi watched as stretchers carried away people he knew—a quiet elderly couple that lived down the street from him. He watched as a small boy cried as they carried away his mother and father—a boy who Kakashi knew had only celebrated becoming a Gennin weeks before.

As the group of children stood, looking in sorrow at the village they loved destroyed and those they loved dead, Kakashi couldn't help but look over to the girl who was standing next to Gai—her eyes towards the village sightless.

"You're lucky to be blind now, Akane." Kakashi whispered, looking back at the destruction.

A small tear rolled down the bloodied cheek of his friend—so overcome by the sensations and smells from the village below.

"I know."

* * *

**Please review! ありがとうございます！**


	16. Chapter 16 Of Death and Dreams

Author's note: Thanks again! I love all the reviews, favorites, and story adds. Please read and review-it really makes me want to update more! Anyway, I thought I would let you know that within the next 24 hours I will be officially done with Ai wa Moumoku! I have one chapter and an Epiologue to write-so stay tuned for the updates that will come rapidly. I have to start my next semester on Tuesday, so I want to get everything done here.

Next chapter: _Bad Romance_. Kurenai forces Akane to go on a date. But with who?

PS: Great job, Saya. Hikari. Uchiha for your spot on predictions. LOL.

* * *

**Part 4, Chapter 1: Of Death and Dreams**

Kakashi would never forget the chill in the air on the day of the Fourth Hokage's funeral. Everyone in the village had gathered at the small monument that was to be dedicated to him. He noticed that a number of people around him were crying—mostly common people of Konoha who viewed him as a treasure. They couldn't understand how someone so young and with such a bright future could be gone.

The boy of 15 had to admit, he almost cried the night it happened. Walking back to his apartment, he couldn't help but stop by his teacher's old home—the door cracked open, the roof almost falling in on itself. Though he knew he shouldn't have been there, he needed the sense of finality. He needed to know that his teacher wasn't going to flash him a smile when he walked in, or Kushina trying to make him eat some treats.

When he walked in, his heart broke. The house was just as the two had left it that day. The pot of miso soup was still sitting on the stove, the spoon still on the floor where Kushina must have dropped it. In a small room was unused baby things—small toys and clothes ready for a baby who would never get to use them.

Standing at the funeral, Kakashi couldn't help but hope that the boy survived. There had been no word of the outcome of the birth—just that Yondaime had died. Considering Kushina was not at the funeral for the man she loved so much, Kakashi could only assume the worst.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today to pay your respects to Yondaime Hokage," the Third began, "I am sure you all know that he was, and will always be, a hero of Konoha. He singlehandedly saved our village from complete destruction."

"But we are still here, strong" he continued, "Many have died in the past week's events, but those of us left are left with a stronger sense of community. A greater sense of teamwork and compassion. I know that Yondaime Hokage would have loved to see everyone like this."

Kakashi looked around. The rest of the funeral party was focusing intently on every word the Third Hokage had to say. After all, now that the Fourth was dead and there had never been a fifth appointed before that time, the Third had resumed his position—despite being thrown out of an early, and well earned retirement.

"But that is not all the Forth would have liked to see, however." Sandaime admitted, "As for his dying wishes, he wanted the village to respect and honor Naruto Uzumaki, the child who now harbors the Nine-Tailed beast. An act which saved all of your lives."

Whispers were abound those gathered now. Whispers about who was this boy and why would they let such a monster roam amongst them like he was one of them? Kakashi could hear whispers of dread for another attack, and for parents already plotting to tell their children to avoid the _monster._

Quite frankly, the boy was disgusted by those he shared Konoha with. While many who knew his sensei well, would understand and respect his wishes, the majority of the community would not. He felt bad for the child he hadn't even met—he watched as the boy's dead father's last wishes were ignored and laughed upon.

Sandaime Hokage finished up the funeral with a sad frown upon his face. He too, could see the ignorance of his own village. While he had no doubt some would cherish the orphaned child for his sacrifice, he knew many would not. He knew that a Jinchuuriki's life was lonely and difficult. He wished more understood.

As people were leaving, Sandaime watched as Minato's former student, Kakashi stayed behind. A sad smile found the third's face. First the boy had to deal with the death of his teammate, the loss of another, and now the death of his teacher. He was certain- though the son of Sakumo had gone through a lot in the past few years, he was going to grow up to be an amazing Shinobi.

* * *

Akane walked back from the funeral with Gai. They had decided to leave Kakashi to himself for a while. Kakashi had lost more than any of them had over the past few years, and this last one was going to make a significant impact on the boy. Despite the dismal air around Konoha since the attack, Gai was trying to maintain his high spirits.

"Shall we go for a run around Konoha, Akane?" he asked smiling at his friend, "I know you have that burning youth desire!"

Akane smiled a her friend. The past few weeks had been hard for her, too. While her family had gotten out of the attack unharmed, their house had been destroyed. Everything she had grown up with, the room she grew up in, the treasures from her childhood were gone. Her parents had decided even, still, that they were moving to a neighboring village. They thought that Konoha was no longer safe and that she was finally old enough, and capable enough, to take care of herself.

"Are you still upset about your house, Akane?" Gai asked punching her in the shoulder, "I've told you a million times you can live with me?"

Gai watched as his friend gave him a knowing smirk and narrowed the eyes that he thought were so beautiful. Every time she looked at him, even if she couldn't see the real him, his heart melted. He was very grateful that she could not see the blush he got when she gave him those looks.

"Oh, I would Gai you know that," she explained, "But your mom is allergic to Dogs…"

"I can get rid of my mom, Akane-chan," Gai joked, "You make it sound like it would be a challenge…"

Gai's heart soared as he watched her let out one of her quirky laughs, and shook her head at him—placing a hand on his arm. Being so close was a blessing for him, and a curse. She was quite honestly one of his best friends, and yet he was never satisfied with just that. They shared each other's intimate secrets, but for him it was never enough.

No other Kunoichi had ever given him the time of day. Even he knew he was disproportioned, lanky, and had a poor fashion sense. No woman could ever grow to like his bowl haircut or his eyebrows…no woman would have an attraction to him like they did his other best friend, Kakashi.

And yet, Gai looked at the girl that walked next to him towards his house for lunch. Her smile was a little off, her temper was unmanageable, and her body wasn't as womanly as some of the other girls her age but- To him, every time she gave him her crooked little smile he felt like he was the luckiest boy alive.

"Don't joke like that Gai." She grinned, "I don't want to be the reason they find your mom dead or something."

"Fine, fine" Gai agreed, "I guess she get's to stay this time. What are you going to do for housing, though?"

Akane had thought about that question a lot. She had gotten insistent offers from Gai, of course, Kakashi and, surprisingly, Kurenai—but for some reason none of those seemed like the right choice. In fact, Konoha did not seem like the right idea anymore. Since being back in Konoha, she had felt suffocated by her own inabilities. Everyday, she would train—but, as much as she hated to remember the man, she wasn't improving like she did when she was out on the field every day with Sadao.

"I'm staying at Kurenai's for the time being," she admitted, "But I'm going to ask the Hokage for some missions today. I need to improve, Gai. The attack—I was overwhelmed. I couldn't focus, I was really, for the first time, blind. It made me scared. I need to improve my training…and the best way to do that is to just go for it. I can't fool around in Konoha forever."

Gai looked at his friend with saddened eyes. He knew that she had been struggling with Ninjutsu and from what she told him about the attack, the sensory overload of the attack was too much—she wasn't trained for something like that. Akane had a fighting spirit that was hard for him to ignore—and it was even harder for him to accept.

"That's the fighting spirit!" Gai exclaimed to make her happy, "You are not wasting your youth!"

Akane could tell Gai was faking his excitement.

* * *

Kakashi sat silently at the memorial for fallen Shinobi, his grey eyes staring at the freshly written name—Namikaze Minato. Even though his teacher knew he was going to die, Kakashi couldn't get himself to accept the fact. Like Obito, his teacher had so much to live for, and so much potential. It pained him to know that his teacher, who wanted a son so badly, only got a few fleeting moments with him.

"You were the best, Sensei." Kakashi whispered, "When my dad died, you stepped up without hesitation. It took me a long time to realize what you were doing, how you would take me out to special training missions, or invite me over for dinner, but I appreciated it. I still appreciate it."

Silence. The stone just stared back at the boy. Its white letters stood brightly against its dark backdrop—as if etched into the viewer's soul. Kakashi wished that he had been strong enough to tell his teacher this when he was alive. He wished that he could congratulate him on his son.

"I haven't seen him yet, Sensei." Kakashi remarked, "But I am sure he will grow up to be the most respected Shinobi that this village has seen. I know that, even though he's a jinchuuriki, if he has any amount of fight and willpower you or Kushina had, he will live through it. I know that, when he graduates the Academy, I want to be alive to be his teacher."

The cool autumn breeze blew through the boy's silver spikes. All that accompanied their conversation was the sound of the rattling, dying leaves and the smell of October. His sensei always said that Autumn was his favorite time of year—Kakashi found it fitting that he was laid to rest now.

Breaking him out of his silence, Kakashi could hear a figure walking up behind him.

"He always spoke highly of you, Kakashi." The Third said, "He always said that if he had a son, he would want him to grow up like you."

Kakashi swallowed hard. He didn't want to show any emotion in front of the Hokage. Not now.

"Thank you, Sandaime." Kakashi whispered, "That…means a lot."

Sandaime looked at Hatake's boy again. If Naruto grew up to be even a percentage of the Shinobi Kakashi was, he knew that his successor would be proud. He knew that the orders that the fourth had left regarding him were well justified.

"Come with me, Kakashi." Sandaime smiled, "Yondaime Hokage left something special for you."

* * *

It was much later in the afternoon before Gai let Akane leave his house. To her dismay, he had cornered her into a number of competitions and had had made her eat a number of his mother's treats. By the time she was able to leave, she could tell that it was already getting dark out.

Before she went to Kurenai's for the night, she had to make one more trip. She needed to know if there were missions available. The thought of staying in Konoha over the next couple of years and remaining stagnant in her ninja skills was a horrifying thought. She did not want to fall farther behind. Kakashi and Gai were moving along at an astonishing rate…she was not.

As she kept walking, however, she could sense a familiar chakra walking towards her. It was a strong chakra, one she was always particularly jealous of. It was capable of letting their user do things that only she could dream of. Things that she hoped to accomplish on her time away.

"Kakashi, what are you doing out so late?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be reading that book I got you or something?"

Kakashi cringed. He should have never told her that he started reading it. He looked at the girl who just gave him one of her crooked smiles and laughed.

"No, I was just going back to my place from visiting with the Hokage." He said, "I got some pretty amazing missions."

Kakashi cringed again as his friend hit him playfully on the arm in congratulations. Without wanting to, a small squeak of pain escaped his lips.

"Are you ok, Kakashi?" she asked worried as she heard him rub the shirt over his arm, "I know I'm not that tough…"

"No, you're not." Kakashi agreed, "I just sprained my arm the other day running around town on my hands with Gai, unfortunatly. Where are you going so late?"

Akane sent a playful glare at the boy. _Not that strong? _If he was going to keep that up, she would just have to dislocate his arm, wouldn't she? In all reality, though, she cherished these small moments where Kakashi would joke and laugh. The past few years had taken a toll on her best friend—she missed the days when they would spend days just laughing and training with each other.

"To the Hokage's office, actually." She explained, "I don't think I can spend another night with Kurenai. Besides, I want to ask about some missions. I'm falling behind. I think I need a break from Konoha for a while."

"You can stay with me, I'll sleep on the couch." Kakashi offered again, "And you are not falling behind. How can you say that? Even if you _felt _that way we could train together?"

For some reason that he couldn't understand, the idea of her leaving Konoha for an unknown amount of time was unsettling. Last time she went away for a long amount of time they almost stopped being friends…last time, she turned into a monster.

"Oh, don't worry Kakashi I'm fine." She smiled, "Gai's already offered a thousand times. Besides, I love training with you but- I know I would hold you back. Like you said, you just got a number of amazing missions. You don't want to be stuck training me like back when we were in the academy."

His grey eyes looks down towards the ground. This shouldn't be upsetting him. The mention of Gai offering his place…was outright revolting and he couldn't put his finger on why. Perhaps it was because he knew that Gai would do anything to be her _boyfriend. _He hated that idea.

"Well, good luck, Akane." He said, giving her one of those genuine smiles she couldn't see, "The Hokage was looking for you anyway."

"Wha—"

"Come stop and say bye before you leave," he interrupted before walking off and leaving her to her meeting.

He felt bad for not telling her his great news. Akane was his best friend, however, and he knew that it was always her dream. How could he tell her when he was certain she would probably never become one? How could he tell her and have her watch him do everything she'd trained her whole life to do and not be able to do it?

He cared too much about her to crush her dreams.

* * *

The minute she walked in the room she could feel it. In the corner of the Hokage's room was this immense power—this unbelievably strong chakra. It reminded her of the dread she felt on the day the nine-tailed fox attacked…

"Akane, I was just looking for you." The Hokage smiled, "I take it you must have ran into Kakashi? You guys are always together."

Sandaime Hokage looked at the girl. She seemed uncharacteristically nervous to him. Her eyes, though unseeing, kept gazing off into the corner of his office. At first he seemed confused, but after a minute it became all too clear. For being blind, she had learned to sense chakra signatures to identify people—and the chakra in the middle of the room was immense.

"That's Yondaime Hokage's son, isn't it?" she finally asked, "I can feel it. How can a child be _alive_…it's the worst feeling I've felt."

Looking over at the small sleeping child the Third Hokage had to admit, he didn't know himself. The boy looked so serene—his sky blue eyes closed and hands curled up by the small whisker marks on his face. He was a spitting image of his father—the blonde hair was unmistakable.

"I don't know, Akane." Sandaime admitted, "He's got a resilient chakra from his mother."

Akane walked over to the little boy. It hurt her to do so, but she wanted to meet the child that belonged to two of the kindest people she had ever known. She could feel their chakras inside their son—probably some result of sealing the beast within the child. Kneeling down, she put one of her bandaged hands on his. Still asleep, his little hand wrapped around her finger.

Is this what Kushina was talking about? The feeling of Naruto's little hand sent a spark of an irresistible feeling to the girl. Is this the feeling that propels women to want to become mothers? Is this the type of love that Kushina spoke of? Was this the kind of love that made her want to stop being a ninja to spend her life with her husband and this little guy?

Still sleeping, Naruto stretched out once more. His little foot gave the girl a kick on her arm. Sandaime watched as the girl gave the baby a little smile before standing up again. She remembered when Kushina felt her baby kick for the first time…how she got to feel.

"He's an amazing little boy." Akane admitted.

Sandaime looked down at him once more. It had been years since he had had babies within his family. Looking down at the sleeping little figure made his heart swell—the boy was both a blessing and a tragedy. Sandaime was never going to be able to look at him without his heart breaking for the Fourth Hokage. He knew the joys of fatherhood himself…and he will always be heartbroken looking at Naruto, that the man that succeeded him never got that joy.

"He is." The third said with a smile, "Now, I have some business to take care of."

Akane sat down in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. She could hear the shuffling of papers and the man take a deep sigh.

"Minato left some very specific instructions for me to follow out in the event that he didn't make it," the third explained, "One of those instructions was specified at you."

Akane's eyes widened. What could the Fourth possibly have left for her? She didn't think that he paid much attention to her…or that he took that much interest in her. He was much closer to Kakashi than her—perhaps it was just because she was Kakashi's friend?

"Akane, Minato wanted you to know that he never forgot that day when you were a Gennin" Sandaime explained, reading off a paper, "He wanted you to know that he kept an eye on you over the years, knowing your potential. He wanted you to know that he thought you were an amazing Kunoichi—and that you have grown up a lot over the past few years. He is sorry he couldn't be alive to do this himself."

Akane's bottom lip started to tremble as the third spoke Yondaime Hokage's last wishes for her:

"Minato appointed you to ANBU."

The Third watched as the girl tried not to cry. She had never forgotten that day when she was a Gennin either. Never before had anyone given her hope that she could be whatever she wanted. No one but the Fourth had ever acknowledged her dreams like that—or were so confident that she's achieve them that he made a bet with her.

"I think you're very young, Akane." The Third explained, expressing his concern, "But if Minato thought that you were ready, I trust him."

Akane bowed to the Third Hokage and left his office after receiving critical information on assassinations she was expected to complete over the next few years. Sandaime understood her concern for her skill, and agreed to give her missions to help her improve. Pakkun would have to go with her—it was all reading.

* * *

That night she never made it back to Kurenai's house until the early hours of the morning. She had far too much to do, far too much to say…

Walking towards the memorial to the Fallen Shinobi, she simply knelt down and smiled. She didn't know how to start…she didn't know how Kakashi did it every morning? How do you start to tell someone that they made their dreams come true?

"Yondaime Hokage-sama," she began putting her hand on the stone, "I…I'm not ready to be an ANBU."

A small tear hit the stone, intertwining with the grooves of the names—trickling down like moonlit ink. Her bottom lip started to tremble again. Rule 25 was never her strong point.

"I am useless at Ninjutsu, now." She admitted, "Kakashi has far surpassed me. You should have advanced him. I know he's always wanted to be a commander. How am I ever going to learn what I need to?"

Silence. It was awkward crying to no one. All that she had was the sensation of the cold rock and the cool grass underneath her. She didn't know how to tell him all that she needed to.

"I hope you saw something in me that I don't." she admitted, "You were always a celebrity to me—how could you have taken notice of me? How could you have remembered- all these years later- the dreams of a six year old? You've made my dream come true and I don't even know how to thank you."

She thought back to that day way back when. He had done a lot for her—he had given her hope that she could be someone; that had lasted her all these years.

"You have made my dreams come true, Yondaime." She admitted again, her brown eyes creating tears that glittered in the moonlight, "I will thank you by becoming the best ANBU I can be. I will try and live by your ideals. I will try and appreciate life as you did…"

She put her hand on the stone one last time and give it a small laugh, as if he were there talking with her. Remembering back to that day she remembered something that she had long forgotten until today-A promise he had made to a Gennin to give her hope.

"But you lied to me, Hokage." she whispered before leaving, "You never did get to fight me blindfolded..."

* * *

**Read and review, please! ありがとうございます！**


	17. Chapter 17 Bad Romance

Author's note: Thank you all so much again for your support, your reviews, and the story adds! Here is the second chapter of the last part. I hope you all enjoy this less depressing chapter ( sorry, whenever I try to write them too happy they seem a little OOC. ) But rest assured, thse next few parts of the story are meant to be the happiest...and most silly. I am sorry in advance for my terrible skills at writing romance in any sense of the word.

Next chapter: _Bang the Doldrums_: Kurenai get's a rude awakening and Pakkun makes his thoughts heard... ( PS: Bang the Doldrums is such a good song from Fallout Boy, isn't it?)

PPS: Sorry, no actual Lady Gaga in this chapter. I know you were all hoping for it (JK)!

**Part 4, Chapter 2: Bad Romance**

Pakkun watched his owner diligently as she slept; her breathing moved the small dog up and down from his resting spot on her stomach. He was grateful that they had spent the night in a safe place for the first time in three years. Her training had sent them all over the world—in some of the harshest and most uncomfortable environments imaginable. Pakkun couldn't remember the last time when he had comfy blankets and the security of a roof over his head. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't have to wake up to start another day of Death's work.

Looking down at his master, he couldn't believe what he had seen her do over the past few years. Her missions were a success in the fact that they enhanced her Ninjutsu. She wanted to meet Kakashi's level, and although she wasn't there, the dog knew that combined with her superior tactical intellect, she would make it increasingly difficult for her best friend to beat her.

His sad puppy eyes looked at her face—so adult from the last time she had see Konoha. She was now a girl of 17; her face showed the scars of a hard life, and the marks of a true adult. It was hard to look at his owner and see the innocent and kind face she projected—he knew far too much. He saw things no human, or animal, should see.

She had used this charade to her advantage on the missions, Pakkun was for sure. He was amazed how she could calculate and deceive her victims—their deaths were an art of her skills, their bodies her trophies.

"Get up, dog." Kurenai said pulling the blanket off of her friend, "Wake up, Akane, we're meeting someone for lunch."

Kurenai watched as her friend rubbed her eyes and woke up with a yawn. The hostesses red eyes widened as she saw a flash of black against her friend's arm. She had never noticed it until then, but before she could get a better look at it, a sweatshirt sleeve was pulled over it.

"Who are we meeting, Kurenai?" Akane asked lazily, "I'm tired."

"Asuma" Kurenai replied slowly, wondering if what she saw was really what she thought it was.

* * *

After getting ready, the two girls and Pakkun were off towards a small sit down restaurant on the other end of town. Konoha was on its way to being fully restored after the attack from the Nine-Tails. Akane could tell that Kurenai had something important to tell her, she could tell that her friend was bursting with excitement.

"So, I wanted you to know you sure missed a lot over the years!" Kurenai grinned, pulling her close, "You see…Asuma asked me out a few months ago!"

To Kurenai's surprise, the girl just laughed at her. Kurenai had to admit, this was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"What could be so funny?" she growled, "It's not funny."

"Oh, it is." Akane admitted, "Even _I_ saw this one coming. A few month's ago you said? Looks like I owe Gai some money."

Kurenai eyes just squinted in frustration. She couldn't believe that all of her friends saw this coming? She didn't even see this coming? She was even more aggravated that her friends had decided to _bet _on her love life.

"Whatever, Akane." Kurenai admitted bitterly, "I bet you've never even been on a date."

Akane had to admit, her friend was right. She had never been on a real date in the same way Kurenai and Asuma had probably been on dates. Certainly, Akane had learned early on in her time away that the best way to get to a male target was to pose as a helpless woman. The men she was hired to killed were all pigs and setting up dates for them made it easier to kill them. A man with a few drinks in him being seduced by a younger woman, well, it was like taking candy from a baby.

"Not in the way you're thinking, at least." Akane agreed, "I'm too busy to think about things like that right now. Being, well, _involved _with someone would only give my enemies a weakness to use against me. How could I put someone through that?"

Kurenai felt like Akane was judging her. Was Asuma really going to be in trouble if someone found out about them? She didn't think so. Perhaps still being a Chuunin was a blessing, then. If she was a Jounin she would be putting Asuma in a much more precarious situation. Until then, however, she would enjoy this while she could.

"Well, regardless of it it's right or not," Kurenai admitted, "I still think you're a little old to never have been on a date before. We might have to change that."

Before Akane could protest, Kurenai gave out a girlish scream as she saw Asuma waiting for her by the restaurant. The girl could hear as her friend dashed off and give the boy a kiss. She could tell that things were going to get awkward. She could also sense that Pakkun thought so, too. With a cough, she politely declined lunch; even though Kurenai had invited her to lunch with them, Akane could sense that her friend was happy with her departure-it meant that she had Asuma all to herself.

* * *

Kakashi had just gotten back from picking up the newest book in the _Icha Icha _series. He was happy that, for once, he was finally old enough to buy it for himself. He was also happy that he could read it without the disgusting looks from his friends. _Icha Icha Biorensu _was certainly going to be even better than the first one, he was sure of it!

Before he could make it back to his apartment, however, his eyes widened as he saw the familiar form of his friend Gai—clad in his traditional green jumpsuit and running towards him on his hands.

"Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed jumping up to meet his friend, "Join me in a race around Konoha, on our hands! You can read that filthy book later!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the boy. Why was everyone calling the books filthy? They had a lot of substance to them—they were fine pieces of literature! None of them could understand because they themselves had not read them…

"It's literature." Kakashi growled, "Besides, I'm tired today."

"Oh Kakashi! You have no youth!" Gai smirked jogging around the boy as he walked, "Please, please, please? You're only young once!"

"Gai, let Kakashi read his Porn." Akane snickered walking up behind them with Pakkun. "Besides, we are all going to go to lunch."

Kakashi had never seen Gai's face light up the way it did when he saw Akane after her 3 year absence. The white haired boys crisp grey eyes just glared at his friend who engulfed their friend in a huge, and over the top hug. Kakashi watched as his friend gave out a smile to his jumpsuit clad friend. Below Kakashi, breaking him out of his glare towards Gai, a small paw hit his leg.

"Hey, Kakashi" Pakkun said, indicated he wanted to be picked up.

The boy picked up the small dog who gave him a lick on the cheek. Pakkun smiled as the boy laughed and put him back down on the ground by him. Looking back at Gai, he could see that his friend was still visibly blushing from his encounter. It was no secret to Kakashi that Gai always had an eye for their friend…the real question was, did she?

"Thanks for taking care of Akane-chan," Kakashi said towards Pakkun, "I know how she gets in trouble."

Gai watched as Akane gave one of the crooked smiles he loved at Kakashi. There seemed to be a look in her eyes, something new, that he couldn't put his finger on. He could see Kakashi's stern eye look over at him for a split second. He looked almost possessive. Gai simply returned the gesture.

"I didn't get myself into trouble, did I Pakkun?" she laughed shaking her head.

The dog just looked up to Kakashi with a stare that told him she was lying. What exactly his friend was hiding, Kakashi didn't know. Perhaps when the time was right she would tell him. For now, he couldn't help but look at Gai who was, seemingly, undressing her with his eyes. It disgusted him.

"Enough chat, let's go to lunch, guys." She explained, "You two are much better company than Asuma and Kurenai, if you catch my drift."

With that, she walked off towards Ichiraku, the boys' favorite. Waiting for just a second Gai looked over at Kakashi with a warning glare. He didn't know what Kakashi was thinking, or why his friend looked at him that way earlier, but Gai knew, without a doubt, that when it came down to it he was going to win this competition.

* * *

Kurenai walked around her home—it was empty. Her lunch with Asuma was an excellent break from her every day schedule, and she was happy that Akane backed out at the last minute to, as Kurenai figured, spend time with Gai and Kakashi. Now that her temporary roommate was gone, however, she couldn't help but take advantage of the fact.

The girl didn't know exactly what she saw earlier, but it had raised her suspicions enough to investigate. She noticed that despite wanting to train, her friend had been gone for an untraditionally long time. Not just any ninja takes that kind of time off to complete missions. There had to be something up.

Walking over to the bag that held all of the blind girl's things, Kurenai couldn't help but feel a little bad for what she was about to do. Slowly, carefully, she opened the bag. At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She saw some food for Pakkun, a number of knives, a few rolls of bandages and training tape.

So far there was nothing to raise her suspicions. Perhaps she really didn't see anything that morning? Maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her—they were known to do that in the past.

Just as the was about to quit, however, her hand slipped. Her red eyes narrowed in on a small flap of material—just barely noticeable to any ordinary person—hardly visible to even her. It was another pocket in the case. Being careful not to disturb the contents, she opened the flap of the last pocket. A face stared back at her—it's red and white patterns immediately recognizable.

With a click of the door, her red eyes widened in fear. Kurenai closed the bag up as quickly as she could before walking back into the kitchen casually. She could not believe what she had just saw.

"Wow, you're back late!" Kurenai remarked, "Spending time with Gai and Kakashi I assume."

She watched as her friend lazily nodded and laid down on the couch with Pakkun. It looked like the three of them had a pretty involved day—even her dog looked like he was ready for sleep.

"How was lunch with Asuma?" Akane asked with a yawn.

Kurenai just looked at her friend. She knew her secret was burning underneath the sleeve of her right arm. How could she not tell any of her friends? Did she tell anyone, for that matter? The girl certainly knew they were a secretive group, but did that also mean friends, too? Kurenai knew she would have to use it to her advantage.

"It was nice," she admitted, "In fact, you're going out with us tomorrow."

Kurenai watched as her friend immediately woke up from her half sleep. That had certainly gotten her attention.

"What do you mean?" Akane questioned, "Couldn't you tell I felt awkward enough today?"

"It was Asuma's idea, Akane." Kurenai explained, "Besides, we have a surprise."

Akane listened as Kurenai told her to have a good night and walked off towards her room. Something struck the blind girl as a little off. Kurenai always seemed to always tell half the story when it came to things like this, and if she knew Kurenai like she thought she did, she knew she wasn't going to like whatever the surprise was.

Perhaps she should have taken Kakashi's offer, all those years ago, to stay with him instead…

* * *

Asuma and Kakashi sat together eating breakfast at a small shop before starting their training for the day. The dark haired boy often enjoyed taking time out of his schedule to make time for friends. Over the past few years, he had been in and out of Konoha due to his father. His father was a difficult man, and Asuma found that the more time he could spend away from him, the better mood he was in. Ever since he had started to date Kurenai, too, he had to admit he felt on top of the world.

"So, how's Kurenai?" Kakashi asked awkwardly, he didn't know what to talk to his friend about now that he was in a committed relationship. He hoped that if he kept busy at eating his muffin he wouldn't have to keep the conversation going beyond this.

"She's good," Asuma admitted, "It's amazing, really. I never thought I could be this happy, Kakashi. I'm going out with her tonight, in fact."

Asuma watched as the white haired boy in front of him nodded—trying diligently to continue eating his breakfast. He could tell that this conversation was awkward for Kakashi, in fact, it was kind of awkward for him, too. Asuma had never been this open to people about what was important to him—let alone to Kakashi who was always to stoic.

"I hear Akane doesn't get along with her, though." Asuma admitted, which he noticed got Kakashi's attention, "It's not surprising. They are two of the most stubborn people I know. Women, right!"

Kakashi gave Asuma a half joking nod as he finished his food. He wondered why Akane hadn't decided to stay with him if she was having trouble with Kurenai again? Did she think it would be inappropriate? Did she not trust him? What if she was planning on staying with Gai?

"Yes, they are crazy." Kakashi agreed.

As if he had summoned the boy himself, Gai showed up in all of his excitement. He was jogging around Konoha for the thousandth time and had finally decided to stop and say hello to the two of his friends. For some reason Kakashi could stop but glare at the boy.

"My fellow comrades!" Gai smiled, "Are you two up for a fiery challenge?"

To Gai's surprise, Asuma stood up.

"Actually, Gai, I need to talk to you," he explained, "Sorry, Kakashi. I will catch up with you at the training grounds later! I need to ask Gai something."

With that, Kakashi watched as his two friends walked off. He had to wonder, what could Asuma possibly want with Gai? The last he knew, the two hardly spoke with each other—so why would Asuma have something to discuss with him? Finishing his orange juice, Kakashi just walked towards the training grounds—and unexplainable feeling of anxiety consuming him.

* * *

"I feel like a disaster."

"You look beautiful." Kurenai hissed, fixing Akane's hair. "You might even show me up—maybe I should stop now…"

Akane just stared forward. She couldn't see what Kurenai was doing to her, but she could feel it. For the last hour and a half, she had had her hair burned, sprayed with various chemicals, and put up with a number of hooks and pins. On her face, Kurenai was messing with her eyebrows, putting what felt like paint all over her, and making her sneeze with a dozen powders—not to mention, she was forced to wear one of Kurenai's extra silk dresses. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't know why, but she didn't have a good feeling about it at all.

"Why is this necessary?" she asked in a flat tone, "This all seems useless. Why do I need to be fancy? I'm not a fancy girl."

Kurenai stepped back and looked at her work. She had to admit, Akane cleaned up nicely. When she put a little make up on, actually worked on her hair, and managed to put clothes on correctly for once, she looked like an absolutely beautiful doll. Inside, Kurenai was happy she was blind—at least she couldn't look like this by herself. At least she couldn't see what she looked like in the mirror; after all, the Akane she knew was not the girl sat in front of her.

"Because, where we're going requires you to be fancy." Kurenai explained, "Try to act fancy, too. None of this spitting, or sitting with your legs apart—be a lady for once. Men like to see a lady, not a Kunoichi."

But she _was_ a Kunoichi. How could she pretend to be someone she wasn't? Besides, wherever they were going tonight she didn't need to impress any men. Why couldn't she just be herself? Being dressed in this nonsense was bad enough…

"Now come on, we're going to be late."

* * *

Kurenai had not planned out the walk to the restaurant like she had planned. Without thinking ahead, she made Akane wear high sandals to go with her silk kimono. To someone who wasn't used to them, they were certainly a challenge to walk in. The fact that Akane was blind didn't help any. All the perfume and make-up she had on was obscuring her other senses. More than once, they had to stop and stop her from falling.

When they finally got there, Kurenai was surprised to see the people they were meeting already there. Pulling Akane along, she could feel hesitation in the girl's movements. Finally, Kurenai noticed her brown eyes widen.

"What's Gai doing here?" she hissed.

"Surprise!" Kurenai snickered, "It's a blind date!"

Akane felt like she was drowning. Everything happened so quickly; it was hard to comprehend what was going on. Kurenai continued to pull her towards the table where she knew the two boys were sitting.

"Why didn't you tell me!" she hissed again, trying to pull away.

"Because I knew that the only way you would agree to this is if you didn't know." Kurenai explained, "Please, Akane. You're overdue for a date. And we all know Gai, well…"

The blind girl was thinking of the number of ways she could kill Kurenai with the objects at the dinner table. Fortunately for Kurenai, there were far too many witnesses at the restaurant to see it. However, since Kurenai had put her in this completely ridiculous attire, perhaps no one would recognize her after all…

"Oh, Akane-chan!" Gai said running up to her, "You are a vision of beauty and youth!"

The desire to kill Kurenai had never been stronger. Her face was burning, but it was not due to Gai's flirtatious comments, but with anger. Unfortunately for her, she was certain that the boy could not tell the difference in this dark light.

"You are too beautiful when you blush, Akane!" Gai exclaimed, walking her over to the chair next to him, "But you shouldn't stop!"

"Thank you, Gai." She said, trying to hold her tongue.

* * *

The whole dinner was a blur to the girl. Kurenai and Asuma spent most of the time calling each other pet names and eating off of each other's plate. Akane could hear them playing with their feet under the table and giving kisses. Gai, on the other hand, wouldn't stop telling her how beautiful she was. While she had to admit it was flattering, it was suffocating her.

Not once in the entire night had Asuma and Kurenai been aware that she was uncomfortable. Under the table, she was picking at the fake nails Kurenai had glued on. She could tell that her fingers were bleeding, but it was the only thing keeping her from crying or killing someone. Akane had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Gai had tried to follow Asuma's lead at dinner. Many a times the boy had tried to feed her something off his plate, but she felt like if she ate anything she was going to throw up. Gai had never even given her a chance to explain herself. She wanted to scream—even if he did give her the opportunity, how could she break his heart. The blind girl could tell that her friend had never been this happy in his life.

"Oh come on, Akane, eat!" Kurenai smiled, pushing a fork in her mouth, "Gai will still like you if you gain a few pounds."

"Oh most certainly!" Gai smiled, "I would love you even if you were as big as Chouza!"

Akane almost choked on her food. Did Gai just break out the… "L-Word"? This wasn't happening. What had Gai been told? He obviously was under the impression that this was more than just a blind date. Knowing Kurenai, she probably told Asuma to weave an elaborate web of lies. Gai was probably told that she mutters his name in her sleep, or something ridiculous like that.

"Gai, listen, I—"

Before she could get a chance to say anything, Kurenai had announced that they were going to get dessert at the little shop down the street. After all, this restaurant was a little too expensive when it came to desserts. Besides, she reasoned, they could hit the town!

"Oh isn't this great, Akane-chan?" Gai beamed, taking her hand, "I get to show my beautiful girlfriend to the town."

Her brown eyes widened. This was not happening. Before she could protest she was swept off by Gai. Throughout the walk to the shop, Kurenai and Asuma wouldn't stop talking about how cute they were—with Gai agreeing. Akane just followed, eyes wide and unbelieving. She had not had a single chance to talk all night. Each time she opened her mouth, Kurenai did something to screw it up. She knew that her friend was obviously trying to stop the night from being ruined.

Akane's heart started to beat furiously. As if her night could not get any worse, she could feel him…his chakra was unmistakable. No matter how much she wanted to tell him to help her, she knew that she couldn't. His footsteps came closer—Gai's hand clenched her hand tighter.

"Kakashi!" Gai said excitedly, his voice bursting with pride, "What are you doing out tonight?"

Kakashi couldn't explain the feeling he was currently feeling. He was just walking back from his apartment when he heard Gai's characteristically over excited voice. When he looked up from his book, however, what he saw made his heart stop.

Gai had his fingers interlaced with Akane's. The boy couldn't help but have his eyes travel to the girl; he had never seen her like that in his entire life. She was wearing a magnificent silk dress—it was white with swirls of blue and yellow being burst through from golden cranes. Her hair that was usually straight and down, was up in a traditional style—porcelain chopsticks holding a small pink Sakura blossom in place atop her head. Her cheeks looked flushed…it was all too clear to him.

"I was just going home." Kakashi said in a flat tone, trying not to let his resentment show, "It's not too hard to see what you four are doing."

Akane could feel her lower lip trembling. She hoped with all her might that Kakashi would know her well enough to see that she was anything but a willing participant in tonight's affairs. For some reason, Kakashi was the last person on earth she wanted to see her tonight. Why was a reason even she couldn't answer. The feeling of disappointing Kakashi was breaking her heart.

"Yes!" Gai exclaimed, pulling her closer to him, "I wanted to show my youthful doll to the village!"

She could feel her eyes watering. Each word Gai said was like a bullet ripping through her heart. Biting her lower lip, she could taste the bitter taste of blood. She could feel Kakashi start to walk away, and yet Gai's hold was only on her tighter. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. As Gai started to move her, her head tried to turn back to Kakashi, only to realize he was too far gone. She was drowning and she couldn't get help.

"Hey you two," Kurenai said smiling, "We're going to leave you two_ alone."_

Before she could leave, Kurenai grabbed Akane away from Gai for a split second before whispering in her ear.

"_Knock _before coming back tonight…"

* * *

Silver eyes stared furiously at the wall of his apartment. How could Gai _do _that? Sure, he had known that his friend had always had an eye for their mutual friend but—to not even tell him? It made him sick to think of them together and he couldn't understand why. All he wanted to do was bring her back to his place and keep her away from Gai.

The boy sighed. Perhaps it was just the history he had with her. She was _his _first-Not Gai's. He was her sensei…he was who she trained with and played with and ate with. It was like she was his toy and now that Gai wanted to play with her, he was being a selfish child. His eyes traveled to the floor as he thought back to how she looked tonight—she looked beautiful, and her cheeks were red. Perhaps she really did love Gai, too? They did spend a lot of time together. It was only natural.

But Kakashi still didn't want to share. Maybe he was scared of losing her as a friend now that Gai was her _boyfriend. _

Yes. That had to be it.

* * *

Akane was pulled once again by Gai through town. Her feet felt like they were going to bleed in the shoes Kurenai had put her in, and the way Gai was pulling at her arm she felt like it was going to fall off. Finally getting a chance to speak for the first time that night, she pulled her arm back.

"What's the matter, _Ai?_"

Gai's eyes widened as he paid close attention to his date for the first real time that night. He was so consumed with self pride at finally getting a chance to take the girl he had admired for so long on a date that he didn't look closely at her until now. Her eyes were a bloodshot red, her fake nails were half peeled off and bleeding, and the red on her lips was nit just the lipstick Kurenai must have put on her, but blood.

"Akane, oh my god what's wr—"

"Everything!" she cried, her watery eyes messing up the mascara, "I never agreed to any of this, if you couldn't tell!"

Gai's heart dropped—Asuma had told him today that Kurenai had gotten it out of Akane that she really liked him. Asuma had invited him out on a double date with them because Akane had admitted that she was nervous to go on her very first date alone. Gai had spent the whole day in ecstasy—it was the happiest day of his life but now; now it was turning into a nightmare.

"I don't know what Asuma or Kurenai or whoever told you!" She explained, "But I was brought here tonight without knowing anything. I never wanted to hurt you Gai, but I don't think of you like you think of me. I've wanted to scream all night! No one, not even you, would give me two seconds to talk!"

Akane could feel her breathing quicken as she could sense Gai's chakra become a mess. She could tell that what she had just said was devastating—heartbreaking. He was one of her best friends and the last thing she wanted to do was _this._

"It's because I'm ugly, isn't it?" Gai whispered.

"Gai, that is ridiculo—"

Her hand was ripped from her side again by his, but this time her fingers were places on his face. She could feel the shape of his bushy eyebrows, the water collecting on his oversized eyes, and the awkward ruff of hair on his head. Gai watched as her eyes just widened at him, her eyes still watering.

"You're not ugly, Gai." She whispered, barely audible, "You are one of my best friends and I would trust you with my life. You are single handedly one of the nicest and exciting people in Konoha. I should have every reason a girl could have to like you like _that, _but I don't. I can't explain it; I've been trying to explain it. Please Gai, don't make me do this."

Gai could see her trembling lower lip again. He could tell that she was genuinely in pain for hurting him and for the mix up that happened tonight. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He could feel her tears leaving a stain on the nicest clothes he owned, but he could care less.

"I won't let you." Gai whispered, "I'm sorry, Akane."

With that, he let her go and let her walk away—his eyes watery. Even though he loved her with every ounce of his being, he knew that she could never give him that same love back. What she was willing to give him was enough—he would rather have her in his life, than not at all.

Watching her walk off, Gai simply sat down at a bench by the forest and let out a long sigh. Looking back at the night's event, he couldn't believe how stupid he was. Throughout dinner, he could hear the clicking of her nails nervously under the table. When she was blushing, her eyes were in pain…not a blush at all. When they saw Kakashi she…

His heart just stopped.

He was so stupid.

* * *

Kakashi sat at his couch with his feet propped up against the coffee table trying to get his mind off things while reading the latest _Icha Icha,_ but with each passing page he got more disgusted. Was this what Gai was going to do to Akane? Would she like it? Slamming the book shut, he threw it across the room in a fit of rage. He couldn't get his mind off of it and now he had resorted to throwing things like a child.

Getting up to pick up the book across the room, the boy was stopped by a knock at his door. It was almost one in the morning, who could possibly be up at this hour and wanting to see him? As his hand touched the cool knob of the door opening it, his eyes widened.

What stood in front of him was heartbreaking. Akane stood in front of him. Her silk kimono stained with the blood from her bleeding hands. Her eyes looked bloodshot and the makeup Kurenai had applied was streaking down her face. With the lipstick gone, he could see the battered and bitten lip…and her feet were bare, dirty and scratched from the Konoha streets.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she whispered, her lip trembling.

Kakashi just looked down and her and pulled her into his apartment.

How could he say no?

* * *

**Read and review, please! ありがとうございます！**


	18. Chapter 18 Bang the Doldrums

**Author's note: **_Thank you so much again, guys for reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing! Oh, and most of all THANKS FOR READING! It really makes me happy to see that a lot of you are reading through the whole story ( I know it's long, but it will pay off in the end ). Thank you, thank you, thank you again! Here is the third chapter of part 4-in fact, there are 4 chapters left ( plus an epilogue ) and I am almost done writing them all. The next chapter is all written, of course, so the more review I get, the sooner it gets posted. I can't tell you all how relieved I will be when this story is over. I become frusterated with stories that are never finished, so it is my goal to see this one to the end! _

_This chapter has a mix of it all. A little serious and a little silly. As per the story summary, we are finally getting to the point where the story explores Kakashi and Akane's relationship...which is complicated._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter: Heartbreak Lullaby._

_

* * *

_

**Part 4, Chapter 3—Bang the Doldrums**

Kakashi rolled over on his small couch as the morning sun assaulted him through his blinds. He couldn't believe that it was morning already. Pulling the blanket over him he tried to lull himself back to the calming arms of slumber, but his mind kept wandering to the night before.

Looking over towards his room, he could see her sleeping on his bed. A delicate bandaged arm hanging from the bed was all the evidence that she was there, that, and her dark hair contrasting his light comforter. He had to admit, he was shocked when she came to his door last night. Compared to when he saw her earlier that night, she looked a complete disaster—and yet…

The boy shook his thoughts and stared at the light coming in from his window. It hurt his eyes, but it got him back to thinking sensibly. Perhaps it was just due to becoming older, but he was finding it extremely hard to control his thoughts. He had to admit, the look of her in his bed was absolutely invigorating. And yet—it was at the same time revolting. It was a frustrating feeling; She was his friend and he was determined to keep it that way. When friends become lovers things never ended well.

The word made him shiver. How could he even _think _like that?

It made him want to throw up.

Regardless, he was brought back to the previous night. She had insisted on going straight to bed, but he had made her shower first. He was not going to have her make up all over the place, or for the blood to ruin his sheets. There was some arguing, but she eventually gave in and decided to explain herself while he bandaged her hands. She told him that she couldn't bring herself to sleep without him knowing the truth.

What was that supposed to mean, anyway? While it was incredibly late at night, he listened to her; with every passing word he couldn't help but feel worse for her. Kurenai was a good friend at times, but at other times she was so stubborn it caused a lot of problems. Knowing now that she didn't have any feelings for Gai made Kakashi feel a little pang of sympathy for the boy-who he knew was heartbroken. Kakashi felt sorry.

Just a little, though.

* * *

Brown eyes opened slightly at the feeling of the morning sun striping her face. Her hands felt numb still…she could hardly remember last night, it was all a massive blur. The night was so bad that she just wanted to block most of it from her memory, but the assault of new sensations and smells was overwhelming.

She buried her head in her pillow once again, trying to get back to sleep. Everything smelled so wonderful. It was a hint of sweat and something else, something pleasant. Her nose agreed that it was absolutely one of the best smells she had the pleasure of smelling. The feeling of the bed was so unbelievable that she could just sleep forever. It was so warm and soft and…

A bed.

Her eyes widened as she remembered the events of last night more clearly. After the blind date, she went back to Kurenai's place only to notice the door was locked. Frustrated, she tried to think of places to go—having just broken Gai's heart, she thought it would cruel if she went to torment him with spending the night ( not to mention the rumors that would spread!). Regrettably, she went to the place she felt most awkward going…

This was Kakashi's bed.

Putting her hand under the covers she was relieved to know that there was no one sleeping next to her. The night was such a blur and she had been so upset that she could have done anything, and she was thanking her lucky stars that she hadn't done just that.

"Morning," Kakashi's voice rang out from the couch as he saw her wake up.

Kakashi watched as she pulled the covers up to her neck and looked his direction. Her hair was an absolute mess. The dark circles under her eyes were the mark from a long and painful night. To anyone else she would have looked revolting, but…

"What happened last night?" she asked suddenly.

Kakashi smiled at her. He was surprised that she didn't remember.

"Oh, I'm surprised you don't remember," Kakashi snickered, "You were screaming my name all night…"

"Kakashi please!"

"You came over and took a shower, we talked about what happened with Gai, and you went to bed." He explained as he saw her mouth open in question, "Alone."

She felt like she was going to die. How could Kakashi even _joke _like that? Couldn't he see that she was embarrassed enough to wake up confused and in his bed? The idea of them having _relations _was absolutely revolting.

But she had to admit; the smell of him was absolutely maddening.

"Wait, I took a shower?" she asked suddenly scared, "But I don't have another set of clothes."

Kakashi watched as she patted herself down under the covers. It was a hilarious scene to watch. Only after she was certain she had every piece to an appropriate outfit did she lower the covers. She sat up to greet him with the most intense blush she had ever seen.

"Thanks for letting me borrow these…" she said awkwardly, "I'm sorry for what happened last night."

"I know," Kakashi smiled, "No problem. I told you my place was open for you."

Akane could feel her eyes trail down to the floor. She had never felt so welcome, awkward, and confused in her life. Living with Kurenai certainly was not a viable option anymore—not after what she did. Nor was Gai—knowing the extent of his feelings for her. It looked like, no matter how nervous she felt here, it was her only option.

"I might have to take you up on that offer, Kakashi." She whispered.

Kakashi stopped drinking his cup of milk in mid sip. Had she just agreed to stay with him? But, she had protested so much before what made her change her mind now? The more he thought about it, though, the more it made sense. How was he going to deal with this, though? Back when he offered, he was 15. He was 18 now and, well, to put it simply things had changed. She had changed.

They were adults.

"That's fine." He assured, "We'll go get your things today."

He watched as she gave him a grateful smile as she sat there in his oversized clothes. This was going to be a problem if his mind couldn't make up its mind. Was this situation unfortunate or was it exciting? Was the idea of being with her revolting or intoxicating? He cursed himself; he hoped for their friendship's sake that he still found it revolting.

* * *

Gai walked quietly towards Kurenai's house with a box of chocolates in hand and a small teddy bear. He had woken up extra early to try and mend the friendship between him and Akane. While he was still upset about what had happened, he understood the reasons why she couldn't be with him, even if she didn't.

As he walked up to the door his heart started racing. Would she still be upset about last night? Would she even want to talk to him today? He had thought that they had left things at a reasonable place last night, but he knew as well as anyone that she could change in an instant. Finally taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

Eyes widened as he saw who opened the door. It wasn't Kurenai…or even Akane.

* * *

Asuma mentally slapped himself. He was literally just leaving and who had to be at the door waiting? Gai, of course. The boy could tell that Gai was looking at him up and down, analyzing the situation. He cursed himself for not having an extra pair of clothes…the fact that he was wearing the same this as yesterday was damning.

"Please don't tell anyone, Gai." Asuma sighed, putting his hands over his forehead. "I don't particularly want things to get back to her family or something…"

Gai just shook his head without speaking. That was certainly a surprise. He knew Asuma and Kurenai had started going out a month or two ago but _already?_ Giving a wave to Asuma before he left, Gai walked into the apartment. Kurenai was in the kitchen eating some breakfast. Red eyes widened as he walked in.

"Gai?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Akane," he explained, "If you couldn't tell, things didn't end well last night…"

Kurenai couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy. While she had tricked Akane into going on a date with Gai, she sincerely hoped that something would happen between the two. After all, they spent a lot of time together—what was stopping them from taking things to the next level.

"I'm sorry, Gai." Kurenai admitted, "I thought something would work out. But…wait. You're _looking _for her? She didn't go home with you?"

"No." Gai answered nervously, "She never came back here?"

Kurenai felt guilty again. Akane probably came back to the place to find the door to her apartment locked. She couldn't fathom where she could have gone and it was making her nervous. What if she ended up dead or something?

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." A voice said walking through the door, "Kurenai had the door locked all night."

Gai whipped his head around as Akane walked through the door. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she was still exhausted. He felt bad that she probably went, wherever she went, and cried most of the night. Throwing a bag on the couch, she walked into Kurenai's room and grabbed the remainder of her things. She could hear Pakkun hiding in another room. Opening the door, she let her terrified dog out.

"Come on, Pakkun." She said exhausted, "We're moving out."

Kurenai's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was going on. Was Akane really so upset with her that she was going to leave her? A simple date couldn't harm anyone! Sure maybe Gai was a little disappointed, but she couldn't blame her for that!

"You're kidding." Kurenai said standing up, "All because I set you up on a little date?"

Akane didn't even give her the satisfaction of answering her. Kurenai watched as she simply told her that her dress was in the bag and motioned to Gai to follow her. With the closing of the door, Kurenai sat back at her table with a sigh. Perhaps she had jeopardized a lot more than Gai's heart with the blind date. They were best friends and if Akane didn't share Gai's feelings, it would have been awkward. She had never thought of that.

She did screw up.

* * *

"Really, Gai, you didn't have to do this." Akane said with a small smile as he handed her the presents he had bought her, "I just want us to keep being friends. I didn't want you to hate me."

Gai looked at her shocked. How could she even _think _that? There was really no possible combination of things in the world that could make him hate her. Even if she could not bring herself to love him in the way he did her, he would still feel the same about her. Their misunderstanding last night was nothing.

"I could never, Akane." he said with a sad smile, "Don't worry."

Just as he had started walking with her away from Kurenai's house had their time together ended. In the distance, Gai's energetic eyes saw Kakashi waving at them in the distance. Of course, the girl next to him couldn't see the wave but he could see a small smile on her face. It all made sense to him now. The weird clothes she was wearing. Where she had gone last night…

"Did you get your things, Ok?" Kakashi asked taking the things from her, "Hey, Gai."

Gai could feel the awkward tension between them. Last night, he had seen him and Akane on a date and now this morning she was moving into his apartment with him. The jumpsuit clad boy just said a simple hello back. Things were much too awkwardness between them and he could feel that Kakashi felt the same way.

As he watched them walk off, his heart sunk. She may not have even known she was doing it, and Gai had never noticed before now, but the smile she gave Kakashi was very different from the one she gave him. Her brown eyes did not light up the same way when she sensed the white haired boy. All throughout is life, Gai had thought that she treated him and Kakashi in the same way…

Apparently he had been wrong.

Apparently she didn't even notice.

Gai walked back towards his home with a little less youth glistening in his eyes. Now that he was an adult, things had become less transparent. What he had tried to avoid as a child, what he had tried to ignore, were not breaking through the walls he had built. Now that Akane was living with Kakashi, even if it were just for a short time, he knew things would change between them forever. It made him want to scream.

But he would rather have her happy, than not in his life at all.

* * *

Pakkun's eyes slowly opened as the morning sun warmed his fur; the motion of the chest he was laying on was seemingly conspiring with the sun to lull him back to sleep. Knowing that he had to finally wake up, however, his dark, large eyes looked around the room where he slept.

In front of his eyes was the young face of his host—mouth hung open and snoring slightly. Pakkun had to smile at the picture—for a Shinobi who was so respected in his village, Kakashi looked so ungraceful in his sleep. His right hand hung off the couch clutching the half read _Icha Icha Biorensu _as if it were a precious gift. His left hand covered half of his face—as if trying to mask his face even in slumber.

Since they had started living with Kakashi, Pakkun had to admit that he had gotten even more attached to the boy. Unlike his master, Kakashi was more considerate, quieter, neater, and always remembered to feed him on time. Pakkun could remember the long days when Akane would forget to put out his dog food, or they would be stuck on another mission. At least now that they were with Kakashi, his stomach was constantly full and his fur always smelt like mint.

Over in the corner of his eyes, he could see his master sleeping in, what used to be, Kakashi's bed. Pakkun could remember the fighting that took place the first night they stayed over when his owner found out that Kakashi would not let her take the couch. She tried senselessly to coax him off of it, or to sneak him off of it in the middle of the night, only to be met with failure. While his master could kill a person in the most clever of ways, she could not convince Kakashi to take his bed back and eventually, though never admitting it aloud, accepted defeat.

His mattress suddenly moved as Kakashi outstretched his arms and let out a huge yawn. Silver eyes stared back at the dog who just licked his host's face—who, in return, gave him the present of a rare smile.

"Morning, Pakkun," Kakashi whispered, "Do you think maybe we should get you some food? She won't be up until dinner time or something…"

"I heard that…" a muffled voice came from under the covers.

Pakkun watched as the boy looked over towards the lump of covers which was his owner and smile. He had noticed this a lot, over the past few months that they had lived there. More times than not, he found his host looking over at his master. At first, Pakkun had to admit he didn't like it—after all she was _his, _and only his. But when his master would return the stares, even though she didn't catch herself doing it, he had decided to lighten up on Kakashi.

Pakkun watched as Kakashi stretched and walked across the living room towards his small kitchen to get Pakkun his food. His eyes watched in ecstasy as the small pebbles of food made the familiar clicks against his silver dining bowl. Pakkun gave him a lick before proceeding to eat his breakfast, while still keeping a close eye on his host.

Kakashi walked across the living room towards his closet to get a towel and some clothes to change into after his ritual morning shower. Pakkun almost choked on his food as he watched the boy's eyes widen as he walked over to the bathroom. His master's unmistakably terrible singing tore like a knife through the usually quiet apartment.

"God damnit!" Kakashi exclaimed, his eyes glaring.

* * *

Akane laughed to herself as she heard Kakashi swear outside the door. He was a notoriously long shower taker. She knew that if she did not get to the shower first in the morning, he would take the entire morning in the bathroom—showering, messing with his hair, and whatever guys do with their time in the morning. Quite frankly, she didn't want to know all the details.

* * *

Pakkun sat on the couch watching Kakashi sit on his bed with his hands on his chin—staring blankly at the bathroom door. His paws couldn't help themselves from trying to cover up the noise of his master's voice—he saw Kakashi just shake his head at him.

"You know, Pakkun, it all makes sense now." Kakashi suddenly admitted, "Her clan gave her up not because she was blind, but because they would know that someday-they would have to deal with this disaster."

He couldn't help but laugh. His master was tone deaf in the worst sense of the word. To his dog ears, it sounded as if she was murdering a herd of kittens or taking satisfaction in scraping her nails across a chalkboard. Not only did she think she was amazing, too, but she would belt these songs out like she was some kind of pop star. Pakkun could see Kakashi's frusteration as the ferocity of her singing only increased.

Suddenly, however, Kakashi stood up and opened the door to his bathroom, much to his surprise. The whole scene took half a second, but with a flush of the toilet and a shrill scream later, Kakashi was out and laying down on his bed with a grin on his face. Not five minutes later, was his master out of the shower—hair dripping wet, and eyes glistening with the urge to kill.

"What was that for!" she exclaimed, "I am freezing!"

"I get the shower first." Kakashi explained, "You get the bed. Such are the rules of our roommate agreement…"

"Well, I told you a million times you could have had the bed!"

"Actually it was more like 37 times…"

"You're impossible!"

"Not as impossible as your singing!"

Pakkun just shook his head as they started to bicker again. He could remember the first week that they lived there it was fighting almost all day and all night. Not that they didn't get along, no, they were both just so set in their ways that neither was willing to bend for the other. Kakashi liked spicy and bitter foods while his master loved anything deep fried and sprinkled with sugar. Neither could decide what to make for dinner, and half the time they ended up going out to bring back ramen.

Their schedules were different, too, Pakkun noticed. Being a serious Shinobi, Kakashi was always in bed at a reasonable hour of the night so that he could wake up early and refreshed the next day to make his daily trip to the memorials. Akane on the other hand, would throw a fit if she was woken up before noon and forced to go to bed before the wee hours of the morning. More than once they had gotten into fights about keeping the other up, or waking the other up.

His still puppy-like eyes watched as his master put on her wrappings for the day and hi host walked into the bathroom to commence his morning ritual. He noticed that Akane had a fire in her eyes as she wrapped her legs and arms. The fight with Kakashi had given her a ferocity in her tightening that even Pakkun could tell would be painful.

"Could you believe his audacity, Pakkun!" Akane whispered, "He is impossible to live with! He is always causing a fight and always doing everything the god damn opposite of me. It is maddening!"

Pakkun watched as the girl put her forehead protector around her waist-a style choice she had decided to steal from Gai-and started to brush through her wet hair. Even in brushing her hair, he could tell that she was being overly aggressive. With each brush, he could hear some of her hair being pulled out. His master had a temper, that was for sure, he didn't know how _Kakashi _put up with her.

"You know, Pakkun, if you didn't like him so much we would be out of here." She admitted, "These childish games he plays, well, two can play at that game. If we are going to live here, I will not concede to defeat."

Raking his brain, he couldn't remember a time when he had even told her that he liked spending time with Kakashi. In fact, many a times he had not said anything to her for days and the topic of Kakashi barely came up. He had a hunch, an animal intuition if you will, that she was really talking about herself.

He watched as she opened the door to the bathroom as quietly as possible. In fact, Pakkun had to admit that he didn't even hear the lock click or the sound of her feet against the wooden floor. If he hadn't seen the act take place himself, he wouldn't have known she did a thing. When she walked out, she had one of her mischievous smirks on her face while brandishing Kakashi's clothes in her hands.

"This will teach him to mess with me, won't it, Pakkun!" she laughed.

Pakkun just put a paw over his face. She was one of the brightest Kunoichi he had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

But sometimes she was just…not.

* * *

When the water had finally stopped flowing an hour later, Kakashi immediately noticed the small footprints left on his bathroom tile which lead to the exact location where his clothes had been. Kakashi couldn't help but crack a smile. How did she manage to best him in tactics all those years ago?

Walking out of the bathroom, he was greeted to the smiling face of his now roommate. In front of her lay his clothes—crisp and neat upon his bed. He had to admit, he was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"Akane…you do know that the whole point of stealing someone's clothes in the shower is to embarrass them when they come out?" he asked her slowly.

"Of course I do," she spat, "I am not stupid!"

"Yeah well…" Kakashi started as he picked up his clothes, "How am I supposed to be embarrassed if you're blind?"

Closing the door, his face immediately turned pink. Perhaps she _was_ blind, but for some reason he still felt a sense of embarrassment in front of the girl that stole his clothes. He had never really been that exposed to anyone in his entire life—let alone a woman. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, his lips twisted into a small smile as a string of her profanities rang through the apartment.

He had to admit, it sounded a lot better than her singing….

* * *

**Please Review! ありがとうございます！**


	19. Chapter 19　Heartbreak Lullaby

Author's note: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/ and subscriptions! Here is chapter 19. I finished the story yesterday ( yesss ) so I am happy for it to be over now that classes have started.

Next Chapter- One of Us.

* * *

**Part 4, Chapter 4: Heartbreak Lullaby**

"Kakashi how could you lose to me!" Gai exclaimed as he finished his string of back flips by the training field, "Where is your youth?"

Kakashi glared at his friend. He knew exactly where his youth was—it was being sucked out of him from the harpy who was his roommate. His back was killing him, but for some reason that even he couldn't understand, he couldn't bring himself to kick her out of his bed. She always looked so comfortable—when she slept, she always looked so peaceful and serene. He had to admit, it was a nice change from how she was in her waking hours…but even in those times she was intriguing.

He mentally slapped himself again. Not taking his bed back was just his way of keeping his mental and physical barriers up. The pain of his back was just a reminder that she was his friend and they had to remain that way. If she took the couch he knew he would feel too bad. If they shared…

No. He wasn't even going to indulge that animal side of his mind with those thoughts. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was not really him thinking those things, but his hormones.

Yes. Hormones.

"So how is Akane?" Gai asked igniting the awkward fire which was the conversation to follow, "I'm surprised she's not here with you."

Kakashi had to think carefully before talking. He really couldn't admit to Gai that, despite all her many, many quirks and demands, that he now couldn't imagine his days without her there. He absolutely loved going back to his apartment every day and having someone to talk, or more often than not, argue with.

"She's a nightmare." He admitted, "We're two very different people…"

Gai's eyes lit up at the statement. Things weren't going well with those two? More importantly, they were too different for even each other! Perhaps this meant that she would finally see the truth—that him and her were meant to be together! Maybe one of these days, she would show up with a suitcase on his front doorstep.

Maybe.

He just had to keep hoping.

"That is too bad," Gai sighed, trying to hide the smile, "I hope you guys work it out."

Kakashi could tell that he was lying.

* * *

"Why won't you listen to me, Asuma?" his father screamed, "You're only hurting yourself by spending all your time with that girl! Don't you remember you had dreams? You wanted to be a first class ninja and now look at you—you're falling behind!"

Asuma took a deep breath; words could not express how badly he wanted o strangle his father at this moment. Over the past few years things have gotten particularly bad with his father. Every day, he would have to yell at him for something—whether it be that he dressed a little funny that day, or more serious matters like today. Ever since he had started dating Kurenai, too, his relationship with his father had been deteriorating.

"It's not my fault," Asuma tried to explain, "I just haven't been given any missions. The people controlling Konoha are the problem."

"That's traitor talk, Asuma." His father snapped, "Just like you—always trying to put the blame on others. What are you going to do when you have no one else to blame? What will you do then? Go running to your little whore there?"

His brown eyes glared at his father. He knew that he did not like Kurenai, but that was no reason what-so-ever to be calling her such false statements. Kurenai was the nicest and more caring person he had ever met. Sure, she could be a little overbearing at times to other but…_his _Kurenai was nothing like that.

"Take that back!" Asuma snapped, "You don't even _know _her!"

"I know enough!" his father countered, "I know you're coming home every other night at ungodly hours—I'm not blind!"

"You know what, father?" Asuma started, an eerie calm running over him, "I'm not either. I know exactly what's going on here: I'm sick of you, I'm sick of Konoha, hell, I'm sick of me! I need some time away from you and everyone!"

"You're just tired, that's all," his father said, suddenly more considerate as he realized what his son was thinking, "I really didn't mean everything I—"

Before he could finish, his son was gone.

* * *

That night when Kakashi returned to his apartment after a long day of small missions around town he was shocked to see what he did. The first thing that he noticed was the smell of his favorite food emanating from the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was that Akane was asleep on the couch with Pakkun on her stomach; a spoon was still clutched in her hand.

When he made it to the kitchen, his confirmations came true—sitting on the table was a dish with a fish staring back at him: salt broiled saury. It was his absolute favorite dish, and he knew that his roommate hated it…so why would she spend her day trying to make it?

Taking his first few bites, he had to admit it was pretty terrible. The fish was over-cooked to the point where it was black and it was salted a little too much. In fact, after one bite he looked like he was going to be sick and placed the rest in Pakkun's bowl. Looking over at the rest of the kitchen, he could see the remains of a failed attempt at Miso soup, another one of his favorites.

"Did it turn out ok?" a sleepy voice asked from the couch.

Kakashi stood up from the table and walked over to the couch where Pakkun was staring at him, ready to greet him with a lick. The boy moved the girl's feet from the last cushion on the couch to sit down. He could see the circles under her eyes.

"It's great, Akane." He lied, "But you didn't have to do that."

He watched as she gave him a sleepy smile, her eyes half closed, and one hand on Pakkun—petting him unconsciously. Kakashi had to admit, in this state, with her hair a mess and her apron dirty, she looked absolutely….

"Gai told me that you thought I was a nightmare." She whispered, eyes fluttering, trying to stay awake, "I got up early to try and make you soup but I couldn't do it. I know you like the soup a lot more than fish but…"

"Gai told you what?" Kakashi interrupted.

"He told me that you thought I was a bad roommate." Akane explained waking up a little more, "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Of _course _Gai told her what he said to him today. Gai would do anything possible to get her to move out with Pakkun and move in with _him _instead. In fact, perhaps Gai saw this as another competition? Not this time. While losing rock-paper-scissors is one thing, Akane was his friend first. Not Gai's. He wasn't going to lose this challenge.

Akane could feel his hand on hers as he pulled her off of the couch and led her to the bed. She was so tired from trying to cook all day. Being blind, she had to have Pakkun follow her everywhere as she tried to buy materials, find recipes, and ultimately try to work ovens and use measuring devices. It was absolutely exhausting. While on the battlefield she was as skilled as any sight seeing Ninja, in the kitchen it was exhausting to try and be normal.

"You are a nightmare to live with, Akane." Kakashi admitted as he sat her down on the bed and took her apron off of her, "But I wouldn't want it any other way."

Pakkun watched as his owner closed her eyes and her lips twisted into a smile before seemingly lulling herself off to sleep. Pakkun noticed again that his host was staring at his master again. The boy had a similar smile on is face before being interrupted by the girl once again.

"Sleep here tonight, Kakashi." She muttered lazily patting the spot next to her, "I know your back hurts. Just don't do anything creepy."

Pakkun just looked back up at the boy whose eyes were wide. He could tell that a blush had crept its way up his face as he looked down at the now sleeping girl. A silver eye finally found its way to him, as if asking for permission.

"Like she said, nothing creepy." Pakkun warned, "I'm a light sleeper."

* * *

Kakashi couldn't sleep the entire night. He had taken Akane's advice and had finally moved over to the bed with her, but it was driving him mad. All night he would wake himself up, trying to stay as far away from her as possible. It felt almost wrong, almost taboo, sleeping next to her in the same bed—feeling her breath against his neck. Each time she moved, he would move himself even farther away. He didn't want to give his body a reason to betray his mind—he needed this to stay strictly innocent.

When the morning finally hit, his body was so exhausted that it willed itself to sleep—the awkwardness of the whole situation taking a backseat to what his body needed. As he slept, he couldn't help but notice how pleasant it was; it was perfectly warm, and the smell of her hair was intoxicating. Perhaps it was the exhaustion taking effect, but he had to admit that he had never felt so comfortable and safe in his life.

But he was sure it was just the exhaustion.

* * *

When the morning had finally come and gone, Pakkun noticed that his two humans were still asleep. He had heard Kakashi awake for most of the night and he couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason. Kakashi was usually very quick to fall asleep, and a very early riser. Today, however, he was keeping up neck and neck with his master—and Pakkun had to admit, he was hungry.

Hopping off of the couch, he made his way over to the bed where the two of them were sleeping. He was fairly certain that nothing had happened last night besides Kakashi's sleeplessness. In fact, when he went to sleep Kakashi still looked like a statue—trying not to touch or get too close to his master. It made little sense to the dog, and he concluded that he was never going to understand humans.

When he finally hopped on the bed however, he noticed that Kakashi had made it a long way from the statue he was when he first went to bed—a long way. The boy was snoring lightly with his arm around his master who was curled up under Kakashi's unmasked chin. He had to admit, his master had never looked so content in her life—the usual hardness that was in her face from her line of work was melted away. In fact, she looked like a perfectly normal girl.

Pawing at the one that he knew would get up to feed him, he tried to wake up the Hatake boy, only to get a hand swung at him in disagreement. To Pakkun's misfortune, the boy just brought it back around the girl even tighter, falling back into a deep sleep. The dog just growled. He was starving and if neither was going to wake up to unlock the food for him, he was going to have to take drastic measures.

With a bark, he watched as the two humans awoke with a start. He watched as the boy's mismatched eyes looked into the brown ones of the girl he was holding desperately. Without a second to spare, he pushed her away in disgust.

"I didn't do anything!" Kakashi stuttered, now fully awake, "I swear!"

"You swear!" Akane exclaimed, "You were basically on top of me!"

"No he wasn't Aka—" Pakkun started only to be interrupted.

"I know where he was!" Akane rebutted.

"Well, you're not innocent, Akane!" Kakashi argued back, "You were all snuggled up like I was some piece of man meat!"

"How dare—"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

The two of them stopped arguing and looked towards the small dog that was in bed with them. Kakashi noticed that Pakkun looked furious and was clawing at his feet to get his attention.

"Ok, Pakkun." Kakashi sighed, getting up from the bed to get him breakfast.

Akane just covered herself with the comforter as she heard Kakashi and Pakkun's footsteps walk off towards the kitchen. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but the feeling of his strong arms around her that morning was…

Absolutely invigorating.

But she couldn't let him know that.

* * *

Pakkun would never forget the one night when his master came home from a meeting with the Hokage. His host was sitting on his couch, getting ready for bed, while reading one of his adult erotica novels. It was always surprising to the dog that Kakashi even _liked _those—after all the boy was always so calm and reserved, it seemed to go against his character.

As his master opened the door he could remember the glare the boy gave at her walking in, even though he knew she couldn't see it. Flipping the page to his book, he tried to ignore her as she walked over to the bed and pulled out a number of weapons from her purse. Pakkun could see grey eyes looking over at her, but trying not to.

"Where are _you _going?" the boy asked in a flat tone, flipping another page of his book.

The girl just narrowed her brown eyes at him as she continued to take out kunai, shuriken, and a number of different needles laced with poison. Pakkun could tell that this morning's events had left a bitter taste in both of their mouths. He couldn't understand it, either. Even to him, he could see that the attraction was there. Perhaps it was that tension that was causing them to fight all the time?

"In case you have forgotten, Hatake, I'm a Kunoichi." She spit out, "And as such, I still go on missions. In fact, tomorrow I will be starting a week long mission so you will get to have your bed back—by yourself this time."

"Fine." Kakashi simply stated, "At least it will be quiet for once."

Akane looked like she was staring daggers into her host from across the room. Pakkun noticed that she put her hair up and sat in her bed with a sour look on her face before pulling out a book of her own. The dog watched as the boy's grey eyes stared at his master's delicate fingers dance across the pages; her eyes staring at the wall in front of her.

"I didn't know you knew how to read?" he whispered, "When did you learn that?"

Kakashi watched as her fingers stopped but her head stayed fixed staring straight ahead. He could tell that he had clearly offended her by questioning her abilities.

"I learned while training with Sadao." She mumbled, "He told me to do something useful with my time. Maybe you would have noticed if you weren't reading that erotic novel all the time…"

Pakkun watched as Kakashi just looked down at his book and sighed before turning the lights off for the night and covering himself up with a blanket—once again back on his couch. Akane just continued to move her hands along the pages of her book, her bottom lip twitching silently: she couldn't understand herself. Kakashi would make her so frustrated sometimes, but when her tongue would slip…

She felt terrible.

* * *

When Kakashi woke up the next day, he was greeted to the site of his bed neatly made and Pakkun sleeping silently atop his chest. He could vaguely remember the door opening in the middle of the night, and maybe a small goodbye, but his memory was betraying him. He didn't remember seeing her off on her trip—a fact that was stirring uneasiness throughout his body.

When Pakkun finally woke up, he realized that he had to keep his head. They were to remain friends, and that's exactly how he wanted it. Yesterday's morning ordeal taught him that sometimes friends were better off as friends. Gai had realized that, why was he having a hard time?

Getting Pakkun his food, he just reminded himself that this week was going to be a splendid one. After all, he got his apartment back all to himself, there would be no arguing, and no horrendous singing in the morning. This week would almost certainly get his body back on track with his mind—refreshed for when she came back.

What more could he possibly ask for?

* * *

Pakkun smiled as he walked happily down the streets of Konoha with his friend Maito Gai. The dog had to admit, as much as he loved his owner and Kakashi, he needed time away from them, too. Even with Kakashi's laid back attitude, Pakkun found it hard to be around him all day. Luckily for him, Gai was out training for the day and offered to take him with him.

"I don't think I can challenge you again, Pakkun!" Gai exclaimed, "You are lacking dog youth! I know you're much older than me in dog years!"

Gai had to admit, at first the thought of taking Pakkun didn't strike him as being fun, but after the look the dog gave him when he saw him and Kakashi walking to the store, he couldn't say no. To his surprise, spending time with Pakkun turned out to be a lot of fun. The dog couldn't keep up with all the challenges he wanted to do, but they had a nice walk around Konoha and ended up getting ice cream for lunch. Now, they were finally on their way back to Kakashi's apartment. But before they could, something caught Gai's eyes.

In front of him, he could see Kurenai and Asuma—and it looked like she was crying. Trying to avoid their gaze, he pulled Pakkun around the corner: it looked like they had escaped notice. From what Gai would hear, it sounded like they were in an argument.

* * *

Kurenai felt like her whole world was falling apart in front of her. Just when things were starting to get serious with Asuma, things between him and his father had only escalated. Asuma had told her today that he needed to pursue his dreams and those were not in Konoha. He needed to become a better Shinobi and with the lack of missions for him, he felt like he was struggling.

But Kurenai wasn't upset about that, no. Even she had felt that, at times, trying to better oneself as a Shinobi was hard in Konoha when there was such a high population of them. No, the thing that upset her the most was that he didn't seem to mind that he was leaving her.

"You don't care at all, do you?" Kurenai whispered, "You're so keen to leave me."

Asuma just sighed; this was the last thing that he wanted to do. While he wanted to leave Konoha in the middle of the night, he felt that he owed an explanation to the woman he loved. It pained him to see her in such a state—someone who he knew was always so strong and defiant was in tears in front of him.

"It's not you, Kurenai." He whispered, trying to grab her hand, but to only be rejected.

"Yes it is." She cried, "I'm not up to your standards. You're a Jounin and doing amazing things and I'm just holding you back."

"Don't say that, Kurenai."

"But it's true." She whispered, wiping a tear from her red eyes. "Just go."

"I love you, Kurenai." Asuma admitted, pulling her into a hug. He could feel her trying to hold back more tears from falling on his green Jounin vest.

"I love you, too." She whispered, her voice shaky, not wanting to let go.

Before she knew it, his image was too far away for her to see anymore—far past the gates of Konoha and her. She felt like her whole world was spinning—like it was one of her illusions. Never before in her life, despite all the pain involved with being a Kunoichi, had she ever felt this alone and broken. She hoped that when Asuma ever came back, _if _he ever came back, he would never break her heart like this again.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

Kakashi sat down at his couch reading his book and eating some chips. The past couple days had been, surprisingly, nice. He enjoyed the quiet of the apartment and the comfort of his own bed at night. For dinner, there was no argument of what to make, in the morning there was no fighting for the shower and best of all—he could read his book without anyone making a fuss.

Even with all this, however, he felt a stab of _something _tearing at his heartstrings. The first few days were nice but now…now he felt like there was something vital missing. Bickering aside, there was a certain charm his apartment was now missing. The singing, however horrible and ear wrenching, was now missed by him. Even the smell of the disgusting fried and sugary foods that she loved made him think of her, and the absent of them made him ache.

But his mind kept beckoning the feelings away; and all day he tried to busy himself with things to confine his feelings. Now, however, alone in his home, without even Pakkun to talk to, he felt them clawing at their cages—begging to break free. He focused on his book, trying to silence them again, but to no avail. It was only when a knock came at his door, that he was momentarily free of them.

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised. Gai stood with a sad smile on his face as he returned Pakkun who jumped into Kakashi's arms. The green jumpsuit clad boy began to leave until he stopped himself.

"Asuma left." He said, "Let's keep an eye on Kurenai, ok?"

With that, Gai left. Kakashi could tell that Gai felt a special connection with Kurenai. Asuma leaving Kurenai to grow as a Shinobi was the same as Akane leaving Gai's heart to himself. They had both loved and lost, and he was sure Gai didn't want to see get hurt. It made Kakashi feel guilty for taking for granted all that Gai loved-all that he…

He needed to stop thinking about her.

* * *

A few nights had gone by and Akane still hadn't returned from her mission that was expected to take a week. Pakkun had noticed that Kakashi had gotten unusually quiet over the last couple days and had involved himself in his work more rigorously. When he would find something of his master's, he would just stare and work even harder. Pakkun wasn't blind—he knew what was going on.

Tonight, in fact, Kakashi was especially shaken up. It had been two weeks since Akane went on her mission and Pakkun could tell he was getting worried. More than once, he had gone to the Hokage to ask for information and been denied—more than once, the white haired boy had stayed up the entire night.

Looking over at him now, Pakkun could see that it was going to be another bad night. Kakashi just lay in bed, the nights off, staring at his ceiling. In the darkness, suddenly cutting through the silence like a knife, Kakashi spoke:

"Is she a good Ninja?" he asked suddenly, "It shouldn't be taking this long."

Pakkun had to think back. His master was a first class ninja—and she was very, _very _good at what she did but—he had to admit that she often found herself in situations she didn't want to be in. Being a female ninja, she found herself with some of scummiest men on earth and Pakkun could tell that it made not only him uncomfortable, but her, too. But with Kakashi in such a delicate state, he wondered if he should tell the boy the full truth, or if he should give the boy a chance to have a full night's sleep.

"She's a great ninja, Kakashi." Pakkun admitted, "She just likes to take her time. Why are you asking? You should be enjoying this quiet time!"

"I'm just worried, Pakkun." Kakashi admitted, almost to himself. "I know I should be enjoying myself, but I feel miserable."

"Ok, Kakashi." Pakkun sighed, "It's not wrong to worry about a friend."

Kakashi just kept staring at the ceiling. Pakkun was absolutely right, it _wasn't _wrong to worry for a friend, but the way he was thinking of her now was not in the friend sense. In fact, it wasn't even close. He was worried that she wouldn't make it back alive, yes, but he was even more worried that he would never get a chance to man up and finally tell her the truth. He was also worried that if he did, she would do what she did to Gai…and with all he's lost over the years, he couldn't deal with that.

"Goodnight, Pakkun." He sighed before rolling over in his bed, trying to drown out his thoughts.

It wasn't working.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Pakkun noticed that he heard the click of the apartment door, and an ever so quiet figure walked in—her breathing erratic and her moments in the shadows showing her exhaustion. With a clunk, not loud enough to wake the sleeping boy up, she threw down her red and white mask—a symbol of her accomplishment. Taking off her white chest protector and arm bands unconsciously, she crawled into bed—seduced by the promise of comfort and warmth.

He kept watch as the boy unconsciously put his arm around the new body next to him, his chin resting in the nape of her neck. He knew his master was still awake when everything happened, but from the look of it she didn't object.

Pakkun couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Please Review- ありがとうございます！**


	20. Chapter 20 One of Us

Author's note: Thank you everyone again for reading, reviewing, and favoriting! You guys are the best! Here is chapter 20. Only 2 more before the Epiologue. How will it end? Hmm...make your bets now. LOL.

Next chapter: Calm Before the Storm

* * *

**Part 4, Chapter 4—One of Us**

Kakashi could feel the morning sun bursting through his blinds again, probing through his sheets as if trying to drag him out to the world of the waking. Unfortunately for the morning light, however, the boy was much too comfortable. Somewhere in the middle of the night, he knew that Akane had come back from her mission and crawled into bed with him. It was even a shock to him when he realized that when he put his arm around her she did not protest.

Knowing the girl was still asleep, he put his chin deeper into the crook of her neck—taking in her smell. Unlike her usual fruity smell, this morning she smelled like the sweet honeydew of a freshly rained on forest and freshly bloomed flowers. She smelled natural—beautiful-and he couldn't get enough of it.

He held on to her tighter as if not willing to give her away to the morning to come. He wanted this moment to himself, however small and fleeing it was. At least when he found himself in a dark place, emotionally or physically, he could always return to this moment—no matter how one sided it was.

As he finally opened his eyes, though, fighting through the brightness of the sun he noticed something, a flash of black under his chin. Willing himself to pull away from her for just a moment, he took a look at what he had been sleeping next to all night. It was something very familiar to him, and never had something so familiar shocked him so much…

It was an ANBU tattoo.

Focusing his eyes on the girl once more, he noticed that she was still in part of their required uniform. Instead of her usual long black sleeved shirt, she wore the spandex black of a tank top—ready for it's white chest shield to lay nicely on top of it. Looking around the apartment, he could see a trail of her things leading up to her spot next to him—her arm protectors, her shoes, her chest protector and finally her eye-hole-less mask.

Sitting up in bed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could she have never told him before? He knew that when she was little, the thing that she wanted most—_craved_—to be was an ANBU. He was her best friend…how could she keep this from him?

As if she could hear the volume of his thoughts, Kakashi watched as she stirred next to him, finally opening her eyes slowly. She looked a little distantly, almost at Kakashi's eyes, but not quite making it. He had noticed in the morning, she wasn't as good at locating people. As quickly as he could, he turned back in bed, feigning sleep.

"Morning, Kakashi." She smiled, "You didn't do anything creepy last night! Maybe this arrangement can work after all!"

The boy just continued to pretend he was asleep, ignoring her early morning wishes. He listened quietly as she stretched her arms and gave a huge yawn—her jaw giving a chilling crack as opened—a result of the many times she had broken and dislocated it as an assassin in training. He peaked over his shoulder as he felt her get off from the bed; from this angle he could see the various scars left from a life of fighting, and the dark Kanji of her clan etched against her neck. As she stood up, he heard a clank from where her feet had accidently kicked her white arm protectors on the floor.

He heard the girl let out an audible gasp as she realized that she had left her ANBU materials on the floor after getting home early in the morning. In a frenzy, he watched—as quietly as possible- as she ran across the room picking up the materials she had left out and placing them in a bag before kicking them under the bed. He could feel his face flush as she changed out of her shirt and into one with long sleeves. Kakashi knew that watching was terribly inappropriate and cruel—as if he were taking advantage of her disability.

But that didn't stop him.

* * *

Akane had never felt so stupid in her life; how could she have left out her entire uniform? The last person she wanted to know was Kakashi, and she was thanking her lucky stars that he was still asleep when she noticed her lapse in judgment. She only hoped that he hadn't woken up before at some point and anything. Knowing Kakashi, though, she figured he probably didn't—he was a heavy sleeper.

Crawling back into bed, she only hoped that he wouldn't notice that she had gotten up before. Lying down next to him, she couldn't help but feel bad for keeping this from him. As an ANBU they were expected to keep their identity a secret—even to those closest to them. She didn't want anything, even something as silly as telling Kakashi, to ruin her chances of staying an ANBU.

But the fact that she was forced to lie to him tore her apart.

* * *

Gai walked down the street with Kurenai. Ever since Asuma had left, the two had been spending much of their time together. The man felt bad that she had just watched the man she loved walk away from everything he ever knew—and especially her. Kurenai knew that the fighting between Asuma and his father had escalated, but she had hoped that the fact that they were now in a relationship it would deter him from leaving Konoha. Apparently, she had been wrong.

She had to be grateful for Gai; no thanks to her, he had known exactly what it was like to lose someone. Asuma meant the world to her, and she had thought that—up until now—he had thought the same of her. Why he would leave her was still a question buzzing around her head, and she couldn't find a reasonable explanation.

Gai had told her a thousand times over that he knew that Asuma loved her. Perhaps he left to spare her the stress of fighting with his father. Perhaps he left so that he could better himself to better take care of her in the future? No matter which explanation she came up with, none served to fill the hole in her heart that Asuma had left. She only hoped that, even if it was years from now, he would come back—and never forget her.

The boy looked over the friend that walked next to him towards the training field together. Her usual fiery attitude had been gone over the last week, and her eyes—usually radiant and alive—seemed to be missing their spark. He clenched his teeth as he realized that the same spark in Kurenai's eyes when she looked at Asuma, was the same Akane had in her eyes when she was with Kakashi.

He had tried to ignore his thoughts and move on, but it was becoming hard. She lived in Konoha with him, so avoiding her was not a viable option especially if they still wanted to remain friends. Even though he tried to move on and talk with other girls in the village that were his age, none of them had the same appreciation for his energy and personality as Akane did. He just hoped, even if it was years from now, that he would find someone, too.

But Gai had to admit that Kurenai's situation brought a new light on _his_ situation. As bad as he had felt over Akane, he knew Kurenai was feeling a lot worse. Gai couldn't even being to imagine how devastating it would be to have _had _a relationship with someone and have them leave you. At least by Akane not even giving a relationship between them a chance, she had spared him the pain that came with losing it when it ended—or was put on hold.

He never wanted to experience that type of pain.

* * *

A few days passed before the group of them found themselves at the Konoha Hot springs to relax as the chilly winter air found its way creeping into the village. Kurenai and Akane had patched up their disagreements and had agreed to be friends again—even if Akane still wished to stay with Kakashi. As bad as his habits were, Kurenai's were worse, not to mention she couldn't deal with her crying over Asuma. Having never experienced a loss like that, Akane felt like she was no help to her friend.

In the other section of the springs, the girls could hear the boys talking. They had to laugh as they spoke of the most nonsensical things—new types of food coming to the supermarkets, what was coming to the theaters, and new weapons that were going to be stocked in the stores dedicated for Shinobi. They shared battle strategies and tips for ninjutsu and taijutsu. The girls, on the other hand, spoke about them. After all, they spent most of their days with them both.

As they were speaking, however, Kurenai watched as Akane's ears twitched in interest. From the men's spring, they could hear the two boys talking about missions they were assigned. Apparently, Gai was called on a mission to deliver a treaty to a neighboring land. When Kakashi spoke, however, was when Kurenai saw her friend's eyes widen.

"I just got one today," said Kakashi's lazy voice, "Looks like there is trouble in the land of Snow. The Hokage wanted me to lead a number of Shinobi to take this one town back from the control of a number of rogue ninja and a corrupt government. Unfortunately, it will take a while."

"Well, how long do you think it will take?" Gai asked playing with the water in front of him, "I always love long, energetic missions!"

"Counting in travel time, the time of the mission, and possible delays I would say maybe a month." Kakashi groaned, "I like long missions, too, but not when they are in the snow…"

"Oh yes, Kakashi!" Gai laughed, "I forgot how much you hate the snow!"

Akane's heart stopped.

* * *

"And you weren't planning on telling me you were going to be gone for a _month?_" she asked angrily as they walked back from the springs, "Don't you think that's kind of important?"

Kakashi groaned. Here they were again, fighting—just like every other day. He had to admit he felt bad for not telling her, but in his defense the whole topic of his meeting with the Hokage hadn't really come up today. When he finished the meeting, he went straight to spend time with everyone—he couldn't believe she was angry. It's not like he was screaming at her for not telling _him _everything.

"It never came up before then, Akane." He explained lazily, "I really am sorry. Just look on the bright side—now it's your turn to have the apartment to yourself! You can sing for Pakkun and make your gross food and do whatever girls do!"

To his surprise, she just gave him a snort and looked away from him. He couldn't help but get the feeling that she wasn't exactly thrilled with having him gone for that long. Even though she acted like any normal Kunoichi, she still had trouble around the apartment doing some basic tasks like cooking, cleaning, and shopping. Even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew she used him as a crutch, and the idea of that crutch being gone for so long was what was upsetting her—he was sure. Maybe this would be good for her.

For him, the idea of a month away was also hard though, but for very different reasons. The two weeks that she was gone a while back had opened his eyes to a lot of things. He genuinely missed her company and all the annoying habits she had—he realized that he really did…

"Sure, Kakashi…" Akane said, interrupting his thoughts and opening the door to the apartment. "I just want to go to bed."

* * *

Sleep did not come easy for the girl. She had listened restlessly earlier in the night as Kakashi packed for his trip and checked his supplies a number of times. He was a much more thorough ninja than her, she had to admit—she would often be forgetful and have to improvise on missions. Perhaps, she figured, that was why she always taking too long on her missions, and he was not.

But even though she knew that he was an amazing Shinobi, she couldn't shake her uneasy feelings. Why did she even feel this way? He was stubborn, strict, and had to disagree with everything she said or did—so why did she feel this way? He was her best friend and she was allowed to worry but—not to this extent.

She turned her body around in bed, trying to become comfortable, only to feel that she was now facing the boy who, once again, had his arm around her. Since this was an ongoing event, she figured it must bring him a sense of security…and who was she to deny that? Besides, though she would never tell him, it made her feel better, too.

Her eyes just stared in front of her, unseeing. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her face and the feel of his hand over her back. Listening closely, she could hear the faint beating of his heart—slow, and relaxed, just like its owner. Being this close to him felt wrong on more than one level to her. After all, they were friends, but they were also adults, and…well, it all seemed out of place. Even her own mind couldn't formulate a coherent battle strategy for this situation.

Kakashi, to her, was a contradiction. He seemed welcoming, yet forbidden; her mind told her that he was her best friend, but her senses betrayed her. When he spoke, her heart would stutter. His nightly arm around her waist sent a type of electricity through her body that she couldn't understand. And his smell—it was exhilarating. It would race through her body like a deadly poison determined to quiet her defiant mind. To an extent it worked; never before had her mind and body had such a disagreement. She felt blinded to her own actions and intentions and it was maddening. Perhaps this next month would give her an opportunity to get things straightened out.

She could not tolerate being so disjointed.

* * *

Kakashi pulled the body closer to his as he relished the last few moments of sleep. In a few minutes, still in the dark of the night, he would have to start his trek with his comrades to the land of snow. His body shivered just thinking about the cold snow and how different it would be from this bed. For a month, he wouldn't be allowed the luxury of a warm bed to sleep in, or friends to talk with. His days would be filled with travel, assassinations, and carrying out the larger mission. After how the last few weeks had gone, he desperately didn't want to go.

Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see a brown pair staring back at him. Their owner did not move when he realized that, yet again, he was clinging to her. Looking closer at them he could tell that, even in the dim light, they were bloodshot. Before he could even ask a question, a voice broke the silence between them.

"I'm scared for you, Kakashi." She whispered, almost ashamed of herself.

The boy could feel a flutter in his heart as she said that. His mind was weaving an elaborate scenario in his mind that she was scared because he meant something more to her, but his rational told him that any friend would be scared if they were going on an extremely long and dangerous mission—especially if that friend relied on the other for help.

"I'll be fine," he assured in a quiet voice, "Just think, you'll get the apartment all to yourself and eat all your foods…and not have to deal with me!"

Finally getting up, he grabbed his bag of supplies of the floor and put on the necessary materials to his uniform. On top of his shoes, he stopped as he saw a flash of red obscuring his access to them. As he picked it up, he noticed that it was a fuzzy, wool scarf. He looked over to the girl who was now sitting up in bed, her legs crossed with her small dog watching him get ready to leave.

"I don't need it, Kakashi." Her voice whispered again, "You'll need it. I'm sorry for fighting earlier."

Kakashi gave her a small thank you before he stuffed it in his bag and left through his window. Taking one last look at the two of them, he just gave a sad smile to the dog that sat on his owner's lap, watching. He hoped that his mission was a success so that he would see them again.

But as with any ANBU mission, he knew that possibility was always small.

Pakkun watched as Kakashi left through the window in a flash. It was as if, in the blink of his eyes, the boy was there and gone just as fast. As he sat in Akane's lap, he could feel the subtle twitching of her hand when she could no longer sense his chakra in Konoha. Pakkun looked up at his master who turned away as soon as she felt his eyes on her; but Pakkun could have sworn he saw something…

Her eyes were wet.

* * *

Pakkun noticed that the first two weeks of Kakashi's absence went especially well for Akane. She had been given a number of missions around Konoha and had not had a lot of time to be in the apartment alone. Often times, she would leave in the morning and come back just to sleep at night before starting the ritual over again. Pakkun didn't know if this onset of missions was a happy coincidence for his master, or if she was trying to busy herself. No matter which one it was, it made life easier for her, and that is what made him happy.

He noticed that she spent a lot of time trying to function normally. With Kakashi not around to help her, the most mundane tasks became a challenge. While she was capable of killing someone in seconds, cooking a meal for herself took the better half of a day. Going shopping for necessities, too, was a challenge. More times than not, she would end up going out to eat, alone, at the dango shop.

Kurenai had come over a number of times, and Pakkun had to admit that he noticed a positive change in his master. The Genjutsu master would often help Akane tend to things around the apartment and bring over some food that she knew Akane would never be able to make. With someone to talk to, the dog noticed that Akane laughed and smiled for a while—just enough to get her mind off of the hardships of independent living and, he thought, Kakashi…

The morning sun shown brightly over Konoha many weeks later. Akane could tell that the weather was getting warmer and sunnier—but even with this weather change she didn't feel a change in her demeanor. Exactly one month ago Kakashi had left for his mission. She had wondered for the last week how the mission was going, and it wasn't until today that she heard any news—good or bad. Unfortunately for her, the whispers she heard were not ones of joy. Her mind was sick with worry—but Kurenai's insistent questioning about how she was doing was momentarily keeping them at bay.

"I'm doing ok, Kurenai, really." Akane admitted, drinking some coffee with Kurenai one morning, "I just think being alone is taking its toll on me. But this is one challenge I can't back out of."

Kurenai looked over at her friend: Akane looked pale and tired. It had been four weeks since Kakashi had left for his mission and the tolls of her inability to cook, shop for herself, and function as a normal girl were evident. This was understandable, of course; Akane had never lived by herself and had never been taught to take care of herself in a civilian setting. In fact, it made sense why Akane had decided to stay with Kakashi instead of getting her own place. He helped her a great deal more than any of them realized with the most basic of tasks. Without Kakashi, she could tell that Akane felt lost.

"Kakashi will be back soon, though." Kurenai explained, "Any day now, right?"

Red eyes watched as the girl in front of her just looked down at her rapidly cooling coffee in her hands and bit her bottom lip. Kurenai noticed the bitten nails of her friend's fingers as they wrapped around her cup tighter.

"Yeah." Akane whispered. "Any day."

* * *

As Akane walked back, however, she was plagued by her thoughts again. She didn't want to tell Kurenai, but it was only today that she had heard news that the Hokage had gotten word that the mission did not go well. The government in the Land of Snow was corrupted more deeply than they had originally anticipated. There were rogue and dangerous ninjas everywhere, and Konoha's forces were underpowered. There had been no word yet of any casualties, but Akane knew that they would be coming. She felt like she wanted to scream, but her body would not let her.

The first few weeks were fine, she had to admit. She begged the Hokage to keep her busy with any and all missions she was capable of doing—no matter how mundane and boring. She could sense that the Hokage could see her desperation. Her mind from day one was plagued with worry and she was so confused over these feelings that it was making her sick.

Akane was happy that Pakkun was often not with her all the time; One too many times, she had found a sock he left in bed, or a shirt that never quite made it to the laundry basket. One day when she was cleaning, she found the half read second novel to his favorite series on the floor under the bed, lying where it had fallen. Too many times she had stopped to cry at the little things that were left behind, haunting her, while she was alone.

At night, she was assaulted by memories that she could not forget. She could remember one day, close to when she first moved in, when he brought home a plant he had gotten at the local market. He was so proud of himself for picking out a strong and thriving plant to brighten up, and make his apartment more inviting.

A small smile found her face as she remembered the shock he exhibited when he realized that his thriving, vital plant was almost dead within the first week. As a joke, they had taken Pakkun's advice to name the plant "Mr. Ukki". Mr. Ukki still resided in the apartment, still barely clinging onto its fragile life, on the window will over the bed.

She could remember the days when he would surprise her with her favorite dango, or a fried cake from the market. He would try all of her cooking, however terrible she knew it was, and told her it was the best thing he had eaten. She could remember the feeling of exhilaration as she felt his arm wrap around her subconsciously every night, and how it was not there now.

In the mornings, she would lay in bed for hours—pretending to be asleep—only to try and sense any indication that he was there. Her nose would try desperately to smell his sweet scent, so unique and intoxicating, that drove her mad. As the month had gone by, however, it was replaced by hers. It was as if he was disappearing from her mind. Feelings, smells, sounds—that is all she had to identify with a person. With these sensations gone, it was as if he was as well.

Her mind had been battling with her senses all these times. She knew that what she was thinking was far beyond the worry one feels for a friend. She knew that the memories she remembered, and that made her smile when she was lonely, were ones no one had of their friends. Never before had she been so attached to a person before—never before had she cherished the small memories, and sensations that she held onto, like the ones she had of Kakashi. Though many of her friends had gone to war, never before had she worried so much that they would not return safe.

For the first time in her life, her mind agreed with her body.

* * *

Akane took a deep breath as she felt her feet approach the destination. Half way on her way back to the apartment, she realized that in her darkest and most uncertain time, she needed to talk to someone. Her heart was beating rapidly as her fingers trailed the rough stones of the cemetery. Many times she had made this trek, to pay her respects with Kakashi, but unlike him she didn't make a habit of holding their council. Now, however, when death was all around her—closing in on the things that meant most to her—she felt that paying him a visit was only fitting. Counting the stones, she finally found herself at the one she was looking for.

Kneeling down besides its face, she could smell the scent of a freshly placed flower atop of the grass that surrounded it—a gift from the Gennin children, forced to do simple tasks around Konoha to gain experience. Placing her hand on the face of the rock, she sighed as her fingers traced the letters, letters she could not read. She knew, however, from the residual chakra, that she was in the right place.

"I'm not good at this, you know." She admitted quietly, "I just needed to talk to someone, and for some reason you seemed like the most logical choice."

Akane could feel her lip trembling as she spoke- trying to hold back the full intensity of the emotions she was feeling. Her hands gripped her dress nervously as she continued her conversation with the stone in front of her.

"You told me years ago that we could talk when I was ready, Kushina. Why are you and your husband so bad at keeping promises?" she asked, her voice shaking, "I'm ready now."

Her face scrunched as she tried to hold back the gates to her tears. This was the first time she was ever going to admit what she had just come to realize to anyone—this was the first time she was going to say it aloud.

"I love him, Kushina" she admitted, "And now—I might not even get the chance to tell him. I don't think I'm going to get a chance to tell him how much he's meant to me my whole life, how much he's done to make me stronger—to make me a better person."

"Is this how you felt with Minato?" she asked shakily, using the fourth's first name as Kushina would have preferred, "I realize now how easy it would have been to make the decision you did. I would give up everything—all that I've worked my whole life for-to have him come back from this mission alive."

She sat there and cried as the words came out. Admitting all of this, saying it aloud, was making it all too real. Too many times over the month, she had wished that he could come back and things could go back to the way things were—when feelings were less complicated, and to when she was so sure that he would be alive to argue with her the next day. Admitting her feelings, her fears—they made her feel like he was only slipping away.

"Kakashi he—" she started, crying harder at his name, "He's all I have—I don't what I'll do if…if…"

* * *

Pakkun watched in the distance as he watched his master cry in he distance before Kushina's tombstone. His heart broke for the girl who he had spent his whole life with as she admitted the deepest and most intimate feelings she had to offer to a stone. Walking up to her, he simply nuzzled under her arm, ready to lead her back home before night fell—he needed her to be home when he told her the mission was a success.

But almost all of Konoha's forces were wiped out.

* * *

Akane lay in bed staring up at the ceiling with her sightless eyes. Her whole body ached from crying after Pakkun told her the news she was dreading most-that many of the forces had died, but the official list of casualties was not available. She remembered, with a heavy heart, screaming at her dog to leave her alone—her heart racing violently, and her breathing erratic. She had tried so desperately to pray to any god that would listen, for him to not be one of the many whose names would be added to the fallen Shinobi memorial. Her voice cracked as she screamed into her pillow, trying to relieve the unreliable pain.

Sitting up in bed, her body physically not able to make any more noise, she just stared at the wall in front of her and cried; her shoulders shaking, and her hands covering her blind eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Never before in her life had she wanted to welcome death so readily.

She could not imagine her life without him. For her entire life, he had been a vital piece; from her first days at the academy he was there looking over her. When she lost sight of who she was, he never gave up on her. When she felt so weak and useless, he was one of the few who gave her strength, who gave her hope. No one came close to how much he meant to her. Her body wanted to scream at herself, angry that she hadn't realized what was so obvious so many years ago. She cursed herself for realizing when it was too late.

Gripping the pillow that used to be his, she just grabbed it and sobbed. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to walk into the room and tell her it was all ok. She wanted to feel the feelings of his arms around her, telling her that things would be fine—that she was over exaggerating. He wanted to tell her she looked a mess, and that she was a terrible singer and cook… She knew the chances of that, though, were next to none.

But before she could pass out from her body's exhaustion, her ears heard the sound of the door's lock click—stopping her breath in her chest.

* * *

Kakashi's heart stopped; when he finally made it home from his mission he was greeted to the sight of Akane sitting in his bed in tears. Even in the darkness of the room, he could see the lines of exhaustion under her eyes, and the toll it had taken on her now broken looking body. The last thing he wanted to see was this. She was the last person he ever wanted to see hurt in any sense of the word.

It broke his heart.

"Kakashi…" she whispered, her voice trying to escape its confinement, "I thought…Oh god I thought you had died…"

Akane could feel the weight shift on the bed as he crawled over to her and put a gloved hand on her hers. She could feel her bottom lip start to twitch, as she was so overcome by the realization that he was alive. Again, she couldn't stop the tears from falling trailing down her cheeks.

She felt as his hands raised her chin, making her eyes look into his.

"Stop crying, Akane." He whispered, "I can't stand to see you cry..."

"Kakashi, I—"

Before she could sense it coming, she had felt the feeling of his lips on hers. Her heart started to race and her hand clenched his uniform, pulling harder. Her senses were overwhelmed; the smell of him intoxicated her, and the feeling of his hands pulling her closer-unwilling to sacrifice her to the night—was invigorating. The sensory overload he was causing her body had debilitated her, made her feel truly blind once again but—for once in her life-

She never wanted this blindness to end.

* * *

**Please Review! ありがとうございます！**


	21. Chapter 21 Calm Before The Storm

Author's note: THANKS GUYS! Oh my gosh some of your reviews made me cry I was so happy! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and liking this story! Really, I was so touched by your reviews! Well, here is another chapter. One more left and then the Epilogue. Sooo happy to be finishing. I want to write a Kimimaro story, but am having some writer's block-I want it to be as good as this one, so I will give it some time. He's such a tragically beautiful character, I need a story to do him justice.

Anyway, next chapter: _Moonlight Shadow_

PS: Sorry for the obvious lack of..._things_...in this chapter. I tried-I really did. But... just couldn't stop myself from laughing. I am _still _laughing. So, sorry it's too embarassing to write.

* * *

**Part 4, Chapter 5—Calm Before the Storm**

Akane walked down the streets of Konoha with groceries in her hands, and Pakkun at her side. The weather was getting colder in Konoha, and she could smell the changing of the seasons from fall to winter approaching steadily. She hated the winter—the feeling of the cold snow, and the sounds her shoes made in it disgusted her. But she had to admit that, while every other time winter came along she would become miserable, this winter was different. After all, since Kakashi had come back from that snow mission—was it really a year ago?—she couldn't slap the smile off of her face.

Her lips curled into a smile just thinking about him. Never before in her life had she felt so happy to be alive. Every morning when she would wake up, she would just lay there, still in disbelief that she had him in her life—and more shocked that he wanted her in his, too.

Since they had well, stopped being _just friends_ life had only gotten better. Even Pakkun seemed to be enjoying the change of pace. She noticed that they didn't fight as often as they had been, which she could tell was making her small dog happy, and even when they did disagree they found a common ground. Akane had to admit that there was nothing better in her life: he was the kindest, funniest, and most helpful man she knew.

Akane could feel herself blushing as she thought about the man she was finally allowed to love. There certainly were other _benefits, _but even thinking of them made her blush uncontrollably. Perhaps Pakkun wasn't _completely _enjoying some changes of their new lifestyle, but she figured he could get over it and spend some more time with Gai and Kurenai.

The only unfortunate thing she could think of was the fact that they were still hiding it from their friends. After all, Gai was still in love with her—she could still sense it—and Asuma hadn't returned yet to Konoha. Akane knew more than anything that the last thing either of them would want to see would be her and Kakashi enjoying themselves. It would infuriate Gai, who Kakashi still wanted to be friends with, and it would remind Kurenai of what her and Asuma had—which was still causing her a great deal of pain.

Still, despite the secrecy, their moments alone together were everything she could ask for. She could remember Kurenai reading her silly love stories before she could read and thinking how silly love sounded. She could remember listening to Kushina and Minato being cute to each other and thinking it was disgusting—but now, now she relished those few romantic moments they had and was enjoying being in love, no matter how silly it still seemed.

Opening the door to the apartment, she walked over to the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. As she started to take out and store what she had bought for the day, she felt a pair of hands go over her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from laughing as she could feel Kakashi leading her over to the couch. Too often, he would pull little tricks like this, not realizing it made no difference.

"Don't look, I have a surprise for you!" he whispered.

"You're being stupid again, Kakashi."

"It makes it seem special," he explained before letting go of her eyes and placing a small wrapped present in her hands, "Surprise!"

"You didn't have to wrap it, either…"

"Can't you just be surprised? My god you're difficult."

"Not as difficult as y—"

"Just open the damn present." He demanded, finally getting frustrated.

Opening the small present, a puzzled look came on her face as she realized that it was a tiny book. Running her fingers over the cover, however, she realized—to her surprise—that there were small bumps on it. It was a brail book, and its title was…

"Kakashi I'm not reading this!" she exclaimed running her fingers over the summary on the back, "They even bothered to _translate _this thing?"

Kakashi smiled as he saw the blush creep across her face. He absolutely loved to see her flustered and embarrassed like this—to him, in these small moments, she was most beautiful—not in her best kimonos and caked with make-up. It was these little moments that he carried with him when he had to leave her while on missions.

"When I found out they made them, well…I couldn't resist!" he laughed, "I know that, if you give it a chance, you will find it a great piece of literature."

"Kakashi this is _pornography!_" she whispered as if it were a curse word, "Classy ladies do not read porn."

The man just walked around her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He could feel the heat on her cheeks as he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"You weren't a classy lady last night, so that shouldn't be a problem…"

"Guys!" Pakkun cried coming out of the kitchen, "I'm not deaf!"

Pakkun laughed as his owner smacked the boy with her new book and apologized for Kakashi's comment. He had to admit, although it was awkward to see the two of them "together" after watching them both grow up, he was happy that it finally happened. Even though he found himself spending a lot of forced time with Gai or Kurenai, he liked that they were finally getting along and working together as a team. For the first time in Pakkun's life, he felt like he was actually apart of a family instead of just a pet to a misfortunate blind girl—the feeling was absolutely amazing.

He watched as Kakashi explained to the girl that he was going out with Gai today to train and to hear some exciting new. He suggested to her that she go spend time with Kurenai or read the book (which she absolutely rejected) and that he would see her for dinner. With that, he gave her a kiss goodbye and started out the door.

"Bye to you too, Pakkun!"

Pakkun loved his family.

* * *

Kakashi noticed that Gai was ecstatic as they walked towards the training grounds on the outskirts of town. He had to admit, with Gai this excited over _something_ he didn't quite feel so bad about what he was doing back in his apartment, behind closed doors. When he had finally made up his mind a year ago the worst feeling was that he was stealing her from Gai. It made him feel guilty, being so happy, but now that Gai had something to be happy about he could feel that guilt subside.

"So what did you have to tell me about, Gai?" he asked in his usual flat tone, "You seem more excited than usual."

Gai smiled the biggest smile he could at his best friend. Today, he had been told by the Ninja Academy that he had been chosen to lead a new team of Genin when they graduated in a couple of months. He was so excited that he was going to be able to make an impact on their lives!

"In a few months I will be the leader of a Genin squad!" he explained with a smile on his face, "I will get to mold them into the best Shinobi they can be! I will instill in them the importance of the Flames of Youth!"

Kakashi smiled as his friend gave a huge thumbs up and spun around. While Gai's excitement could be overbearing at times, he decided that this was one of the moments that he deserved to be genuinely excited. The white haired man had to admit, though, that he had never expected his friends to become teachers so quickly. Even Kurenai had admitted that after she became a Jounin the first thing she would do would become a teacher. It seemed as though his friends were taking a huge step to adulthood that he was not taking.

"That is great news, Gai!" Kakashi congratulated, "I am sure you will be an amazing teacher, no doubt!"

"I plan to be, Kakashi!" Gai smiled as they finally reached the training grounds, "Perhaps I will have to order some smaller green jumpsuits!"

Kakashi's eyes just widened.

Perhaps he spoke too soon…

* * *

"You look rather happy today, Akane." Kurenai noticed as she watered some of the plants on her window sill, "Something exciting happen?"

The girl blushed as her head flipped through the events of last night. She had to admit, no matter how much she hated him reading those books, they must have been teaching him _something. _Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she tried to think of a good excuse to tell Kurenai. After all, even_ she_ did not want the events of what really happened last night to pass her lips.

"Oh, Kakashi's gone today so I get the apartment!" she lied, "He's such a slob. Always leaving dirty dishes, making messes, and reading those revolting books."

Kurenai laughed as she watered her plants. She always found it funny when her best friend would complain about her roommate. To her, Kakashi always seemed so reserved and static that she couldn't even imagine him acting like the way Akane said he did. Hearing about some of the stupid things they would fight over was most amusing to her, but she had to admit—it made her miss Asuma.

"You can always come live with me again." She offered, "You have to admit, I'm less of a mess. Besides what's it been—over a year? I think it should be my turn."

Akane thought back to the past year and a half that she's spent with Kakashi. She had so many fun memories of things they would do together and all the sweet things he would do for her, and how much he helped her make it through an average day…she couldn't imagine trying to function without him, no matter what their relationship status was.

"Oh Kurenai," Akane started, faking a laugh, "Kakashi would probably hurt himself trying to function without me."

"If you insist, Akane." Kurenai accepted, "But when you finally get sick of him, remember—my doors always open."

The blind girl listened as the watering continued and Kurenai rattled on about a new type of makeup that they were going to be selling at their local market next month. Kurenai's offer was appreciated, but after everything that had happened between her and Kakashi…

She didn't think she was going to ever get sick of him.

* * *

Pakkun walked happily through the village. He thought the best time of year was winter, despite what the other two humans thought, and the feel of the cool ground underneath his paws was a welcome change from the warm hardwood that he was accustom to at home.

In the distance, he could see one of the humans now with Gai. He could hear, even from his position far away, that they were discussing various ninja techniques and weapons. Pakkun had to admit, sometimes he wished he was a human so that he could do all the amazing things his humans and their friends got to do. Other times, when he saw how complex humans were—physically, mentally, and most drastically emotionally, he was happy he was a dog. He had few wants and needs—a warm bed and a meal every day. He didn't know how humans juggled their numerous needs and ambitions.

He could see, as he had gotten closer, that Gai had started to run over to him. It may have just been the lighting of the early sunset, but Pakkun could have sworn he saw sparkles around the boy who was so excited.

"Pakkun I'm going to be a teacher!" he exclaimed, "Isn't that exciting! Three Genin that I can train to be just like me!"

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi who gave him a similar terrified look. Even if he was a dog, he still had a feeling that the idea of three more Maito Gais was absolutely terrifying. He had to admit, though, that Gai had looked the happiest he had been in a very long time—and it was a nice change.

"We should hang out, Ninja dog!" Gai said, pointing towards the sky, "I can practice my teaching skills on you tonight!"

Pakkun looked in horror as Gai said those fateful words. Not a second after they had left his lips, he noticed a smile on Kakashi's face. He knew what this meant and it made him feel like he ate a little too much chocolate.

"Thanks, Gai, but tonigt—"

"He'd _love_ to, Gai!" Kakashi interrupted, giving the dog a look that told him to be quiet.

"Excellent!" Gai screamed, as he picked up Pakkun and gave him a pet on the head. "You must call me Sensei for now, Pakkun!"

Pakkun just sent an infuriated glare at the man he shared his home, and master, with. It made Pakkun want to vomit when he thought about the two humans alone together. He could still remember back to the day when Kakashi had bought him, just a young boy of six, who told him that he was bought for a special purpose. He could remember the look on his owner's face when he was handed to her—both of their innocent faces smiling at the other.

And now…

He didn't even want to think about it.

Pakkun watched as Gai started to turn the corner to go to his house, saying goodbye to Kakashi in the process. As he watched the silver haired man walk off down the street, a hand raised up in the air in a wave.

"Bye to you too, Pakkun!"

Maybe he really hated his family after all.

* * *

Akane cursed herself as her fingers danced across the pages of the book that Kakashi had given her as a present earlier this morning—if it could even be _considered _a book. She had told herself that, to be nice, she was going to at least open it and read the first couple pages. After all, she didn't want to have had Kakashi spent money on her for nothing—and not reading would have been rude.

Why she was angry, though, was because she had told herself that an hour ago. To her surprise, though wildly inappropriate, the book was actually enjoyable. It had a story for each chapter and, although every ending was hilariously predictable, she found that she couldn't stop reading—even if she felt like her nose was going to bleed at the more descriptive parts.

What made her blush more during this reading adventure, however, was how it made of think of Kakashi and well…even though she was a willing participant she still felt embarrassed by it. She was a lady, no matter what he said, and ladies just didn't do things like that, and they certainly did not read erotica novels.

But she flipped the page anyway; before her fingers could even touch the page, however, she heard the audible click of the apartment door being unlocked. Before she could have the chance to close the book, she heard a snicker from the man she loved and footsteps walking towards her.

"Look what we have here…" he said, satisfaction in his voice.

Closing the book, she just shook her head and handed it back to him.

"I was just curious," she admitted, "I didn't want to be rude."

She could hear him flipping through the pages in front of her. The smell of the freshly perforated pieces littered the air—she had to admit, it smelled great. As he flipped through the pages, however, she heard him give her a small laugh before handing it back to her.

"Five chapters is a little more than "curious", Akane." He snickered, "See you weren't a lady after all!"

"Have you seen Pakkun?" she asked, trying to change the subject to something that did not involve _Icha Icha_, "He said he was going for a walk a little while ago, but he hasn't come back."

"Oh yeah." Kakashi answered, seeing the shock on her face as if she wasn't expecting an answer, "He's with Gai tonight."

Akane could feel her eyes widen. He was with _Gai _tonight? She knew more than anyone that her dog loved Gai, but hated when he was forced to spend any significant amount of time with him. She felt Kakashi sit next to her on the couch, taking the book out of her hand and placing it on the table in front of them.

"He's with Gai?" she exclaimed, "Kakashi! Don't you think that's a little cruel?"

She rolled her eyes as she could feel his hands trail up her arm.

"Nope."

* * *

The next morning came early; Akane could feel the sunlight hitting her face through the window. Opening her eyes, she was greeted once again by the beautiful sight of darkness—nothing. Her other senses, however, were fully occupied. She could feel Kakashi's arm around her waist, as it always was, and she could smell the natural smell of Mr. Ukki above her head.

As she tried to get up, however, the arm pulled her closer—not willing to let the morning end.

"Don't go." A muffled voice told her, "It's too early."

She smiled as he pulled her against him. The feeling of his unclothed chest on her was excruciatingly intoxicating. She could feel his heartbeat, slow and relaxed, against hers as he beckoned her back to sleep. Resisting, she tried to pull away.

"I need to go get Pakkun," she explained, "He's suffered enough."

"No, stay…" he begged, kissing down her neck, "For me?"

"Kakashi please get off of me." She groaned, annoyed that he was keeping her.

"That's not what you were saying last—"

"Please, please don't even finish that sentence." She begged, feeling her cheeks heat up once again, "Really, Pakkun is suffering."

Kissing her once again, she tried to pull away only to feel the heat of his breath by her ear. The feeling was making it hard for her to resist his actions: The smells, the sensations, the heat—it was all telling her mind to give in. But she knew that she could not.

"I can show you how chapter six ends." He whispered. "Spoiler, they all end the same…"

Pushing him off finally, she managed to get out of bed and start to put some decent clothes on. Although she didn't want to go, the guilt of leaving her little dog to spend any more time with Gai was overpowering. She could hear Kakashi sit up as she put on her dress. Her cheeks lit up again; she could feel his eyes on her and, even though it shouldn't be embarrassing considering the situation, she still felt it.

"You're an animal or something, Kakashi." She said as she started to leave, giving him a kiss goodbye, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

As she left Kakashi succumbed to the calling of the warm bed shared once again. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of their last year together, as he lay there trying to find sleep again. He could remember how happy she was the morning after he had come back from the mission in the Land of Snow. His heart fluttered as he remembered her telling him how much he meant to her and how much she missed him. Never before had he been so happy that someone agreed with him. Since then, every day had been a blessing.

He could remember the small things between them—he smiled as he remembered the first time they kissed, or how happy she looked when he brought her flowers for the first time. He could remember how happy he was when she would tell him she loved him, and how embarrassed she would get when he would tell her that he thought she was beautiful. He loved the feeling he got when she would come home from a mission—so relieved that he didn't lose another to the tragedy of war.

Turning around in bed, he couldn't help but smile as he thought back to the first present she bought him—a beautiful silk bookmarks with little bells on it "so she could tell when he was reading those filthy books". He could remember the smile she got on her face when he told her that he loved it, and the blush she got the first time he told her he loved her.

To him, the past year had been the best of his life. Many times he had gone to the memorial stone with a smile on his face-excited to tell his old teacher that he had finally found someone that meant as much to him as Kushina had meant to him. He had told Obito that he hoped that he could see how happy he was, and that he was sad that he couldn't tell him in person.

Finally falling asleep, the boy smiled once more. He really hoped that this feeling never ended; never before had he wanted someone in his life more than he wanted her. Never before had he wanted to spend all of his with someone. He figured, however, that he probably shouldn't tell her that—she would blush too much.

* * *

"I'm glad Pakkun was no trouble for you." Akane said, as her, Gai, and Pakkun walked towards a small diner across town for breakfast, "I'm glad you two had fun!"

She could tell that her dog had not had a good night at all. From Gai's excitement this early in the morning, she could only guess how excited he must have been the night before. Of course, she knew he had every reason to be happy—teaching is one of the most exciting moments for most Shinobi. Gai, overexcited or not, would be a great teacher.

"We had a lot of fun!" Gai smiled looking down at the tired dog, "How was your night?"

Akane could feel her cheeks lighting up again.

"Boring." She lied, "I live with Kakashi, remember?"

To her relief, he laughed; it seemed as though the excitement of becoming a teacher had finally broken Gai out of the constant need to compete with Kakashi for her friendship. She was happy to talk to Gai again like she did when they were kids—no strings attached. For once in a long time, she didn't feel like he was in love with her.

It was refreshing.

Gai couldn't help but stop the conversation he was having with Akane as they approached the Ninja academy. He was so excited at the thought that maybe his future team was in there learning right at this moment. Would they get along with each other? What would there skills be? With every step closer to the school, he felt his heart quicken.

In the courtyard, he could see a young boy with his parents being counseled by the teacher. A trouble maker-he was for sure. He could remember the same scene when Anko and Akane could get into fights on the playground. But as they got closer, he could tell that this child was not a troublemaker at all.

Listening in, he heard the teacher tell the parents that their child could not possibly be a ninja. Apparently, the boy who stood there—long black hair with a determined look on his face—had no aptitude for Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Gai had to admit he was surprised; never before had he heard of a student not being able to do either. Certainly he knew many who were less skilled in them, but never had he heard this.

As the teacher continued, Gai learned that he was recommending that the parents take him out of the academy and find him a better suited career path. He explained to the parents that a student who was incapable of doing either would die a young ninja, or not even make it past Genin. Gai could see the heartbreak in the parents' eyes with each passing word—the realization that their child could not become what they had wanted was certainly a sad one.

"I will not stop!" the young boy suddenly interrupted, "Even if I need to work five times as hard to become a splendid Ninja I will do it! Even if I have to be in this academy for years, I can take it! I will not give up!"

Gai's eyes widened as the child stood up for himself. The boy had so much fight and determination that it was almost moving him to tears. As they walked by, Gai's attention was grabbed by the person he was walking with.

"That's how I felt at his age," Akane whispered, "I know he will grow up to be an amazing ninja."

Gai looked at Akane who smiled a reassuring smile at him.

Perhaps he would wait a few years to become a teacher.

* * *

Pakkun walked with his master as the snow started to fall. For some reason, she was looking a little paler today—and her face held the lines of worry. He didn't think anything bad had happened between her and Kakashi, and he didn't think Kakashi was going on any missions soon to cause such a worried look on her face. The dog had to admit, for how happy she had looked over the past few months it was painful to see her look like this.

"Are you ok?" he asked her finally, "We can go back home if you want. I'm done with my walk."

The girl looked down at her little dog and just smiled a fake smile.

"I'm fine, Pakkun." She lied, "Just a little tired."

Truth was, she was everything but fine. For some reason, over the past few weeks she had gotten an uncontrollable feeling of dread. It reminded her of the time before the Nine Tails attacked the village—before there was unimaginable loss. She couldn't put her finger on why she felt this way, either. Everything in her life was as perfect as perfect could be. When she should be feeling so happy, she felt this unimaginable weight in her chest—it was sickening.

Running past her, she could hear the squeaking sounds of shoes in the slushy snow—the unmistakable chakra of the Forth's son, Naruto, was overwhelming. She could hear his mischievous laughter echo through the streets as he ran. Behind him, she could hear the desperate pleads of a young Chuunin, Iruka, begging him to stop causing havoc around the village.

Perhaps the fact that Naruto was growing up, and so the beast within him, was causing her distress. She was extra sensitive to chakra signatures, after all. Perhaps that was the unshakable dread she was feeling.

Yes. That had to be it.

* * *

**Please Review! ありがとうございます！**


	22. Chapter 22 Moonlight Shadow

**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and liking this story! Here it is-the last chapter before the Epilogue. This chapter was perhaps the hardest chapter to write. In this chapter, we learn what Akane was feeling in the last chapter-it is a fairly documented phenomenon ( at least in my field of study ). Thank you all for coming on this journey with me and these characters. I hope I kept them as true to their canon selves as possible.

Next chapter: Epilogue

PS: Sorry Saya. Hikari. Uchiha...D:

* * *

**Part 4, Chapter 6—Moonlight Shadow**

If there was a heaven, Akane was certain that it didn't exist after one died—but that it existed on earth. As she lay in bed, with her head resting on Kakashi's chest, she couldn't help but take in the situation with all her senses—for this was her paradise. She felt so relaxed as she listened to his heart beating, his breath hitting her hair, and the smell of him. If she had done something to deserve this amazing life, she didn't know what it was, but she was happy she did.

She thought back to the last month they had spent together; they had shared a New Years together with Pakkun and she had to admit—she felt like they were a family. It made her think back to what Kushina had joked about all those years ago and, though she was so against it five years ago, she had never wanted it more now. Nothing would make her happier than spending the rest of her life with this man.

But in the back of her mind, she had to keep reminding herself that it could never be. She knew he was an ANBU, and he knew about her. Their lives were constantly being put in danger and Death was always lurking around the corner, waiting to add another soul to his collection.

How could she even _entertain _herself with the idea of them being together like a normal couple? There was no way they could be found out by anyone, after all it would give both of their many enemies a target-and she couldn't subject Kakashi to that. Even though she craved to have the type of relationship that Kushina and Minato had, she knew that it could never be.

She would be taking a risk if they ever had children; what if their child was born blind? Though she had become successful despite her disability, could she really subject a child to that risk? Could she really put another through all the hardships she had to face throughout her life? The answer was simple:

No.

Wrapping her arms around the man she loved once again, she simply tried to drift back to sleep and silence these thoughts. After all, even if they could do all of those things and more, she could not foresee it ever happening for some reason.

But she couldn't put her finger on why.

* * *

Kakashi could feel arms tighten around him as he woke up; as his eyes focused, he could see the sight of Akane with her head on him, listening to his heart. He had to admit, the sight of her there was absolutely beautiful. He loved the feel of small hands on him and the sight of her dark hair draped against his fair skin—it was exhilarating—even after all this time he had with her. A smile found its way to his lips as he saw her eyes flutter open and finally look at him with blank eyes.

"Good morning, Akane." He whispered, pulling the hair out of her eyes.

He could feel his heart flutter as she smiled at him, with her crooked little smile, and blushed. Giving her a kiss, he watched as she got up and went to get Pakkun his food. He could certainly get used to this—just living like this with her and Pakkun. For the first time in a long time he felt like he had a family, like he was apart of something special.

He really liked the feeling.

* * *

"Akane-chan you hardly ate your dinner!" Gai exclaimed as he tapped her dish to get her attention, "Is something bothering you? After all, if something is wrong I can help you fix it. I need to learn so I can be a great Sensei!"

Akane looked up at Gai. She could tell that he was still excited at the prospect of being a Sensei someday soon—and she could already tell he was going to be a good one. However, even though Gai had noticed she was feeling a little strange, she couldn't understand why. She wondered it if was just perhaps it was still cold out, or if it was because she was sad that her and Kakashi could never have what normal couples had.

In fact, over the last few months she had thought about the prospect of ending her career as a Kunoichi indefinitely. While it was everything she wanted to be and more, she couldn't help feel the weight of all the death she dealt on her shoulders. It was certainly weighing her down during what should be the happiest time of her life, and she needed it to stop.

"I'm just tired, Gai." She admitted, telling a half truth, "I think I just need some rest. I am not as energetic as you!"

"That is certainly true, Akane!" Gai smiled, a sparkle in his eyes, "You are lacking the Fire of Youth! I suggest you hang out with me more to gain it back. Boring Kakashi must have drained your enthusiasm away."

Akane laughed as she tried to continue her dinner—an unexplainable knot of worry in her stomach.

* * *

Pakkun rested happily as he lay on Kakashi's chest while the man read. The dog smiled as he felt a hand pet the top of his head while turning the page. He was so happy that his master had decided to love with Kakashi after all. If anyone loved him more than her, it was Kakashi. Over the past few months he had taken to following his orders and thinking of him as another one of his masters.

He smiled fondly as he remembered New Years with them—the first he ever had with a family. Pakkun could remember the look on Kakashi's face as a little paper crown was put on his head, and the surprise on his master's when the man blew up a cracker behind her—spitting confetti in her hair. The dog smiled as they put a small crown on him, too, and made him an extra special dinner for the event. Pakkun had to admit, he was the happiest dog alive.

Pakkun looked at he man reading his book intently for the hundredth time. He could remember a time when he felt uncomfortable with Kakashi spending so much time with his master, but after he got to spend some of this alone time with him, he realized she was in good hands. Pakkun could see, despite how complex he saw his humans to be, that the man really loved his master. And Pakkun had to admit, his master was a hard one to love.

Watching the boy flip the page again, he wondered if the two of them would ever go farther with their relationship? He had to admit, though impractical, there was a small hope in his heart that his new family would expand. Pakkun could only imagine having a new human to play with and have love him like Kakashi and Akane did.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Pakkun could feel his ears perk up as the familiar click of the door sounded. Walking through, Akane had a small box in her hand and a smile on her face. Jumping off of Kakashi, he could hear the audible jingle of the bells from Kakashi's bookmark going back in the book.

"Again, Kakashi?" she asked placing the small box on the ground, "Here, Pakkun, I brought you some extras."

Kakashi watched as the dog happily ate the scraps from Akane's dinner out with Gai. Ever since Gai had gotten the news that he was allowed to be a sensei, Kakashi had gotten the impression that Gai's feelings towards Akane—though still there—were less apparent. It put a great relief on his mind, then, when he and Akane went out on their weekly dinners together as friends.

"Did you have fun?" Kakashi asked, setting his book down.

"Of course, Kakashi." She smiled sitting down next to him, "Did you have a good night?"

"Same as always." He admitted in his flat voice, "Are you ok? Something seems…off."

Akane could feel her eyes drifting towards the floor. She wished she had an answer for Kakashi—even she didn't know.

"I'm just tired." She admitted, "Let's go to bed."

Kakashi nodded as he watched her walk off towards the bathroom to change into some pajamas. He could tell that something was bothering Akane something horrible. Behind her smiles, he could tell that she was hiding something. She looked the exact same way when she was hiding from him that she was an ANBU. Once they had both admitted to each other, after the fact became apparently obvious, they agreed to no more secrets—so why was she keeping one now?

Shutting off the lights, he walked over to the bed and got in it. Closing his eyes, he could hear the sound of her dropping things in the bathroom and cursing as she ran into things. It was so unlike her, to act so disabled, and he was now positive that something was wrong with her. Whenever Akane was upset, he noticed, her lacking focus made her blindness all too apparent to him.

He watched as she finally walked out of the bathroom. She wore one of his oversized shirts and a pair of shorts and still he thought she looked absolutely stunning—hair a mess and all. In her eyes, though, he could see a sense of worry in them. Pulling her arm closer to him, he forced her to sit down by him. Her eyes, however, continued to look down.

"No secrets, Akane." He whispered, "What's wrong?"

Kakashi noticed as she bit her lip and gripped the fabric of the comforter as if she was angry that he could see it. Looking down at her hands, he noticed her nails were bitten down again, and the scars from years of being a Kunoichi were etched across her tiny fingers.

"I…what if we weren't Shinobi, Kakashi?" she asked quietly, as if hesitant to have the question escape her lips.

Grey eyes widened as she asked him the question that he had never really thought about. Being brought up as the son of one of the most respected Shinobi in Konoha, Kakashi had to admit he was seldom exposed to life outside of being a Shinobi. All his life, being a ninja was one thing he knew how to do best—it consumed him, and the desire to surpass his father's legacy drove him to try even harder at it. What Akane was asking, was like asking a fish what it would be like to live on land, or to ask Gai what it would be like if he wore a suit. It went against his very nature, so answering this question was certainly going to be a challenge.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I guess things would be less troublesome. I suppose that all the worry would be gone—I wouldn't have to worry about you on your missions, and you wouldn't have to worry about me. But, I can't think of a good reason to give it up. I love the path I've chosen, Akane. Why are you—".

"I don't know." She interrupted, reading his mind, "I just think of all the things we could have had if we weren't trapped in this career. I think of Kushina and Minato and ask why we can't have all of that. They were so happy…"

Kakashi's heart sunk as he heard what Akane was saying. Was she saying that she was not as happy as she thought she should be with him? He didn't know what else he could do, what else he could give. Akane had been his priority for so long and the thought of her being unhappy broke his heart.

"Are you not happy?" he questioned, putting his hand on hers, "If you're not I can try and—".

"It's not that, Kakashi," she interrupted, scared that he took her words wrong, "I am the luckiest woman in the world to have you. I just wish that I could tell it to the world—I wish that we could be a normal couple, but there is so much uncertainty and danger involved—it just makes me sad that it will never happen, that's all."

Kakashi's eyes looked at the brown ones that looked towards him, and sighed. So that was what Akane was upset about? She was upset that they couldn't get married and have children and do everything all the other couples on earth were allowed to do. He had to admit, while those ideas sounded good—wonderful, even—he couldn't imagine giving up being a Shinobi to do them.

"Minato and Kushina were foolish," Kakashi admitted, "I could never live with myself if I put your life, a child's life, in danger Akane. I couldn't live with myself if you gave up your career to be with me-to try and pretend that we were somehow normal. We're not. I don't think I could live with myself if I went on a mission and left you widowed and alone. I wish I could give you all of that, Akane, I really truly do- but it would be putting you in danger and that is the very last thing I want to do."

Akane could feel Kakashi's hand grip hers tighter. While she didn't want to hear these words, she knew that he was right—Naruto was left orphaned because his parents took the path she most desperately wanted to take. She couldn't justify putting that burden on another—she couldn't justify hurting Kakashi.

"Not that I wouldn't do that, Akane." He whispered, lifting her chin up, "I love you so much. There is nothing I would want more than to give you all of that but—being a Shinobi is in my blood, and I know it is in yours, too. If you decide that you don't want to be a Kunoichi, that's up to you; but I know I still see the fire in your eyes from all those years ago when being a respected ninja was your dream. Don't give that up because of me."

"You're right, Kakashi," she agreed quietly, "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Kakashi watched as Akane nodded a small smile and kissed him a fleeting kiss goodnight before lying down. Looking down at the girl who was trying desperately to sleep, he couldn't help but think of the things she wanted so badly—and now, although he had never stopped to think of them, he wanted them too. The thought of having everything his Sensei had—the wife, the kid, the house—it was all very whimsical, all very idealistic. But Kakashi had been too wounded in the past by the losses of others. If having all of that meant putting others in risk of the same fate, he would resist.

Finally going to bed himself, he wrapped his arm around the woman he loved and pulled her closer. He wasn't lying to her when he told her that he would do all those things if he wasn't a Shinobi…but he had already made that commitment.

He wasn't planning on breaking it.

* * *

The next day went by quickly, Akane noticed. While her and Kakashi had had a discussion the night before, she still couldn't shake off the bad feeling. Perhaps it really was just this snowy weather that was keeping her down—after all, she agreed with everything he had to say. If they were to stay ANBU, there would have to be sacrifices. Luckily for her, she knew that she loved him enough to make those sacrifices. She could not justify him leaving the career he had chosen, and loved, for her.

As she was cleaning the dishes, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind; a smile crept across her face as his spiky hair tickled her face, and his lips gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I have to go have a meeting with the Hokage," he whispered, "I'll be back for dinner though, ok?"

As he started to walk away from her, she couldn't help herself from stopping him with a hug. She didn't know what had propelled her to do that, or why, but she just had a feeling like she _needed_ to.

"What was that for?" he smiled as her.

"Just because I love you." She admitted, a blush on her cheeks. "See you for dinner."

With that, she could feel as his chakra started to fade with his footsteps down the hallway of the apartment complex. Pakkun came up from behind her and licked her foot, begging for food, but she couldn't stop herself from staring in the direction gone.

The knot in her stomach was back.

* * *

When Kakashi made it to the Hokage's office, he was surprised to see the man speaking with a ninja clad in his ANBU armor and shuffling through a number of papers on his desk. As Kakashi made his presence know, he saw the Hokage look up at him—his eyes filled with worry. Putting a hand up to the ANBU speaking, The Third Hokage began to speak.

"Kakashi, I'm so happy you're here," he started, "I have received intelligence that a number of missing-nin from Kirigakure are on their way towards Konoha. The Hunter Nin task force from Kirigakure is underpowered as of the moment and has suggested that ANBU take them down instead. Currently they are on the outskirts of Konoha—I know it is short notice, but can you lead a team to take care of them before they cause trouble here?"

Kakashi thought about the situation for only a second before answering that he would do it. He was relieved that the Third Hokage was trusting him with leading another ANBU mission after the one he lead in the Land of Snow was such a failure. He had lost a number of ANBU in the attack, and he was going to make sure that the event didn't repeat itself.

"Very well," Sandaime nodded, "The necessary ANBU have been contacted. I suggest you get ready, Kakashi."

With a nod, the white haired man ran off to get in his uniform-The hope that tonight went smoothly still consuming his mind.

* * *

Pakkun watched happily as his owner stood above the stove stirring a pot of soup to make Kakashi when he returned home. She looked happy enough, laughing at his insistent demands for food and every now and then throwing a scrap on the floor for him to eat. He knew that when Kakashi returned home he would be surprised—despite how poorly his master was at cooking, this batch of soup was actually turning out delicious.

He watched as she threw down another piece of food and continued stirring. As Pakkun enjoyed his treat, however, his ears sprang up as a sound tapped against the window. Looking over, he noticed a small pigeon sitting on the sill with a ribbon around its leg.

Without even seeing what it was, he watched as Akane shut off the stove and ran off into the bedroom. Unzipping a bag, she pulled out the unmistakable uniform of an ANBU and slipped it on, the armor bearing the marks of many close encounters. After putting on her boots, she picked up the last piece of the puzzle—a beautiful porcelain mask, notable for its missing eye holes.

"I'll be back soon, Pakkun!" she said before opening the window above the bed, almost knocking over Mr. Ukki in the process, "This must be bad."

Before he knew it, she was gone. As he sat there, he couldn't help but wonder what was happening in Konoha where ANBU were needed—he had to admit, it made him worry.

And he hated worrying.

* * *

Flipping on his mask, Kakashi took a final look in the mirror. He had to admit he was nervous; a lot was riding on the success of this mission. While he had been hailed as a hero in the last mission, he couldn't accept the praise due to the loss of life. It was just not in his blood to lose people in battle—perhaps that was some of his father's blood in him. He never wanted to leave anyone behind, and the fact that he did, was killing him.

Taking a deep sigh, he walked out into the Hokage's office again. There, he could see a number of ANBU gathered, their porcelain masks an unmistakable mark of their skill and dedication to their village. As he walked towards the center of the office to give the objections of the mission, he felt his heart stop as he saw the recognizable eyeless mask—it's design mocking him from the back of the room.

The objective was simple—intercept the rouge ninja and dispose of them. A hunter nin, a ninja skilled in the art of destroying a body's secrets, would then dispose of all the evidence needed and collect heads for proof of death. He watched around the room as everyone nodded in agreement and they headed out towards town. Kakashi had given them a meeting time and place to wait.

As Akane started running down the road towards the meeting place, however, she was startled as her whole body was jerked back and thrown around a corner. She could feel that it was Kakashi, but the act made her nervous nonetheless.

"What on earth are you doing here?" he whispered harshly, "Go home please, Akane. What did I just get done telling you last night?"

Akane breathed heavily through her mask—the heat from her own breath blowing against her face. She didn't know why he was so angry with her; she had been called to join by the Hokage's orders. She was only following _his _suggestion that she stay a ninja.

"You told me to remain a ninja." She said quietly, trying to pull Kakashi's hand off from around her wrist, "Please, Kakashi. I was called here for a reason."

"I don't care." He said sternly, "I am the captain—your orders are to go home. That is a direct order."

Kakashi could feel his hand heat up as she got angrier at him. Perhaps he was overreacting; he _had _told her to remain a ninja, but he also wanted her to be safe. After his last mission, he did not want to put her life in danger. He knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he screwed up tonight.

"Direct orders don't apply when you're sleeping with the captain." She growled, "I'm staying, Kakashi. You would have a tough time completing your mission without a hunter ninja."

With that, Kakashi watched as she walked off towards the meeting location, leaving him in the corner where he had pulled her. The man clenched his fists as she ran off—_she _was the hunter ninja? He should have known; being inundated with death her whole life, she knew the human body better—how to kill, how to wound—more than anyone he knew. He hated that she was so stubborn and that she was required on this mission.

He didn't want to hurt her.

* * *

Finally getting to the meeting spot, he found where Akane was crouching and stood next to her. From this point, he could see the other ANBU in the team—about five of them—scattered around the area of forest below them. Any minute now, they were expecting to see about six rogue ninja, all of whom were considered extremely dangerous, enter the trap that had set for them.

Looking down at Akane, he could tell that she was concentrating hard under her mask—her hand planted on the tree branch below her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I just don't want you hurt. Last time I lead a miss—"

"Shut up." She hissed, putting her hand firmer on the branch.

Waiting a minute, he heard an audile gasp from under the mask below him. With a jerk, he was pulled down to her level—a number of Kunai in the place where his head was.

"There are 20 of them!" she whispered.

After she said that, the whole location erupted in kunai and attacks. From the corner of Kakashi's eyes, he could see the Ninja crawling out of the shadows—their looks menacing and their actions quick and calculating. Kakashi could see a growing trend in the quality of information Konoha was receiving—once again, his team was outnumbered.

The whole fight was a sort of blur for the man. He could remember hearing the clicks and cracks of attacks and the screams of those that were not surviving. Kakashi could feel his heart beating harder—he had mastered his new technique, Chidori, but using it still had his disadvantages. Although he had plowed through almost seven of the rogue ninjas, he could feel his power diminishing rapidly. With the use of his sharingan, he would feel himself become weaker by the second.

Looking around he saw the other ANBU fairing well—he could see Akane attending to a heap of bodies about thirty meters away from him. He watched in horror as she cut the ninjas heads off, some still screaming at the touch of her katana, with a deadly precision. With a touch of her fingers, he watched as the bodies burst into flames—leaving nothing but an outline of the person that once was.

In the other corner of the arena, he could see a number of ANBU taking a group of five of these ninja—they were falling easily—and a sigh of relief came over Kakashi's sweat beaded face that this mission was actually going to be a success. From the look of it, he could count around twenty ninja. With the final scream, he knew that they had succeeded.

He had never been so relieved.

* * *

Akane's hands shivered as she touched the dying bodies of the men under her. Taking out her Kunai once again, she chopped the heads off of those lying underneath her. With a touch of her hands, she felt the flames of their bodies warm her in the cool winter air.

She was perfect for the job; her blood trait made it easy for her to incinerate bodies in a small area. Unlike other ninja who would have to use complicated jutsu, she could merely _think _her next moves. There was no need for her to draw attention to herself through the use of jutsu like the Phoenix Flower Jutsu which would give a similar effect.

As one more body was thrown to her, she couldn't help but smile—this was number 20. Their mission was going to be over soon and she could go home and spend time with Kakashi. She had felt bad that she had to be so strict with him tonight, but he needed to give her some credit—she was a capable ninja.

As her kunai struck the body, however, she was shocked that it burst into smoke. Coughing, she could hear the audible click of a branch cracking on the ground around thirty meters away from her. When she read the chakra signatures, her heart stopped.

Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw the body he had thrown at Akane burst into smoke. How could he have not realized that it was a Shadow Clone? Realizing that there was still one more ninja among them, his heart started to race. He could remember the mission all those years ago with Obito. Back then, he was faced with a similar problem—he couldn't see his enemy. The only problem now, was that he was panicking.

He was scared.

Before his body could register what was happening, he found himself face down in the dew covered grass. He could feel his heart try to claw its way out of his chest as he heard the clash of metal above him—and then finally the feel of warm blood trickling on his neck. Turning around, a scream found itself trapped within his throat. The blood that was falling on him, was not that of the rogue ninja…no.

It was Akane's.

His heart stopped as he saw the blade through her chest—the small hands he loved trying desperately to pull it out—to only get slashed in the process. His hand swelled once again with the power of his chidori—the brilliant blue light and screams of electricity breaking through the night. As quick as it had happened, the man was dead, Akane on the ground next to him writhing in pain.

"Get the Medical Ninja!" he screamed, putting his hand on the wound as he ripped out the knife from her fragile body, "Hurry!"

"Come on, _Buntaichou." _Another ANBU yelled to him, "We are done here. Leave the eyeless one."

Kakashi could feel the blood swelling and pooling at an alarming rate under his hands. His hands started to shake as he saw the blood pool over his gloved hands, staining the white arm protectors he had on a deathly color.

"Get the medical ninja!" he screamed again, a sense of desperation in his voice, "This is a direct order!"

The captain of the team could hear as his members ran off through the forest—their feet rattling the bark on the naked trees. He could have sworn that he heard mention of his father's name as they passed—saying how foolish he was for staying behind for a ninja who was as good as dead.

Lifting her mask and his, he couldn't help but feel like screaming as he saw the sight of the woman he loved, so broken and hurt. He could tell in her eyes that she was in horrendous pain, and he could tell from the blood that was soaking his uniform that the wound was severe. He had seen this type of injury before on many missions, and he knew that this was not an injury people walked away from. Looking down at his hand, he could feel her small, bleeding hand grab his tightly. A small smile was on her face.

"See…" she smiled, "No one is going to kill you unless it's me. I made you a promise."

"Akane…" Kakashi whispered, "Oh god…"

"Is it bad, Kakashi?" she whispered, "I don't feel so great."

Kakashi could see the mark of his tears littering her face as she spoke to him, and her brown eyes bright with the light of the full moon as she looked at him. He could hear her breathing slowing down, going shallow, with each passing second. He could feel his heart ache as he watched her cough up more and more blood.

"It's not bad, Akane." He lied, "When the Medical Ninja gets here we'l—"

"Don't lie to me, Kakashi," she begged, gripping her hand tighter. "I'm not stupid."

"Don't talk like that Akane," he cried, his hands shaking over the bleeding hole in her chest, "The medical ninja will be here any minute and we will get you better."

Kakashi could feel the hand on his tighten. A sad smile found itself across her face, trying to reassure him that she would be ok—but Kakashi could see her bottom lip trembling, and her eyes start to well up. Her tears looked like little diamonds as they reflected the light from above. Her other hand touched his face, pulling down his mask, leaving a trail of blood where her fingers danced.

"I love you, Kakashi." She tried to get out, her eyes pooling with water, "Thank you…for giving me the best life anyone could have. I—I only wish I had more time. I love you."

He looked down as his tears hit her face, mixing with the blood that covered it. The whole scene brought him back to that day so many years ago with Obito. The look on her face told him that she was giving up, just like Obito had given up. He didn't want this—he wished with all his heart that she hadn't kept her promise. Dying would have been a terrible fate, but watching _her _die was even worse. Living with this guilt would haunt him for the rets of his life...if only he had been a better ninja. If only he didn't panic. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare—like it was some cruel joke.

But he knew he wouldn't.

"Please don't cry, Kakashi." She begged, "You look so sad when you cry…please don't."

The man noticed for the first time in his life that the woman he loved was looking at him, actually looking at him, with the eyes he loved so much. No longer did they look blank and distant, but they stared back into his. He could feel his body shaking as he cried, putting more pressure on the wound.

"I love you so much, Akane." He cried harder, "Don't do this to me. I—I'll give up everything! Just—just don't do this to me! "

Grey eyes looked down onto her once more. He could see the smile on her face as he told here these things—the truth. Nothing would mean more to him if she lived through this ordeal. He would give up being a Shinobi, he would give up all knowledge and power he had ever gained to have her be ok. Gripping her hand once again, he noticed that it was no longer holding his back-her eyes once again staring at him, unseeing.

"Akane." He whispered shaking her, "Akane, please!"

She never answered him back.

* * *

**Please review! ありがとうございます！**


	23. Chapter 23 Epilogue

**Author's note: **Thank you everyone for finishing this story, reviewing it, and liking it. I had started Ai wa Moumoku over three years ago with the ending in mind. The idea for the fanfiction came when I was reading chapter 177 of Naruto ( which is referenced in the end of this epilogue (by Musashi Kishimoto) ), and I wanted to explore a fanfiction for Kakashi's comment. It is amazing how a couple pages of a manga can spur a whole fanfiction-but I'm happy it did, and I am happy that this fanfiction was able to come full circle with the actual Manga. I never wanted to change anything crazy in the world of _Naruto, _so I hope I succeeded. Sorry she had to die!

Thank you so much again for all your support. You are all amazing!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The light shown through the blinds in Kakashi's apartment once again, waking the occupant inside. Pakkun yawned from his place on the couch and watched as his master got up from his bed to start his usual morning ritual. Pakkun watched as he walked over to the kitchen slowly, still trying to wake up, and poured the dog his breakfast. Happily running over to the bowl, Pakkun gave his owner a smile.

In the corner of his eyes he watched as Kakashi got dressed, looked over the schedule for today, and watered the plant, Mr. Ukki, over his bed. Putting his favorite book, _Icha Icha Paradaisu _in his pocket, Pakkun wagged his tail as he gave him a pat on the head and left the apartment to make his usual rounds to the memorial before starting his day.

It had been like this every day for the past seven years—ever since Akane died. Pakkun had to admit, for the first couple years he couldn't get over the loss of his owner. He had known only her for most of his life. Every day, he would expect it all to be a joke—for her to walk through the door and yell at Kakashi for making messes or reading his filthy books. He missed the smell of her bad cooking, and the crooked smile she would give him when she fed him his food in the morning. In fact, he still couldn't get over the fact that she was never coming back.

After she passed, he was given to Kakashi who was to be his new owner. While he loved Kakashi, he still missed the time the three of them had together—no matter how little. But most of all, he missed his family.

Kakashi had bought him some companions, of course, and had taught them all to work together in battle—but it didn't replace Akane. He had a feeling that Kakashi knew this, but neither one ever really talked about it. Pakkun and his master knew that mentioning her hurt them both too much, and so they just didn't do it. But he had to admit he missed talking or even thinking about his original owner.

By talking about her, Pakkun felt like she was still somehow alive.

He missed that.

* * *

Gai walked down the streets of Konoha with his green jumpsuit clad shadow—Lee. Today, they were going to train at the training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha. It was a beautiful day to do it—sunny and warm—and he knew that Lee wanted to improve his Taijutsu mastery. He had never been happier that he had decided to wait to become a sensei so that he could train Lee. The boy was like a son to him—and he had a fighting spirit that he hadn't seen since his time at the academy.

As they were walking, however, his student stopped him.

"Look, Kakashi-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, pointing at the man a distance away, "You should go challenge him! I love to watch your challenged, Gai-sensei!"

Gai's dark eyes looked over to where his eternal rival was standing—at the memorial for fallen Shinobi. Gai closed his eyes for a moment knowing why he stood there each day—his rival had lost so many over his years as a Shinobi. His devotions to his team mates, to the one he loved, was never ending. Gai knew that Kakashi never had gotten over their losses—and he knew that it was only until recently that he had returned to semi-normalcy.

As the two kept walking, Gai couldn't help but remember that day all those years ago. He could remember the day after Kakashi had gotten back from his mission and how there were so many harsh whispers about how he breached the code. People were outraged that he did not leave the fallen Shinobi behind—that he didn't leave Akane behind. He was compared to his father—a disgraced ninja who put the mission in jeopardy for another.

But Gai was happy he did.

Gai knew that Akane would have wanted to be brought home to where she was so loved. He knew that she would have wanted to return to Konoha where she grew up, where her friends were, and where she fell in love. Where Kakashi won the only competition between them that ever really mattered.

His eyes traveled passed the cemetery as they walked closer to the training grounds. Gai could remember the day of the funeral they held for her; he could remember how rainy and cold it was that day, and how throughout the entire service Kakashi had tears streaking down his eyes—mixing with the frigid rain.

Gai could remember how bad his chest hurt—how much he missed her, too. He could remember crying when Kakashi had told him the news…he could remember the hysterical faces of her sister and mother who never got to say goodbye to her. He could remember how he felt that he never got a chance to tell her goodbye—how he never got a chance to tell her how happy he was that she was in his life. How she made him a better ninja and friend.

The green suited ninja sighed as he remembered the impact she had on Kakashi. He remembered how his friend refused to go on any mission for months—and how he just sat at her grave, talking to her, telling her he was sorry for everything. It wasn't long before everyone started to put the pieces of the puzzle together and realized that what Kakashi had with Akane was more than friendship—that he loved her.

Gai fished through his memories as he remembered the day he finally approached his friend, silent, before her grave. He could remember how relieved he felt when he told Kakashi that he loved Akane, too—but that he was happy that he was the one she loved back. He could remember how Kakashi just nodded and thanked him, and that he was sorry he couldn't protect her—just like Rin.

Finally reaching the training grounds, he saw his student smile at him—a ferocity in his eyes to succeed that reminded him so much of Akane. He was happy that he was able to teach Lee, who needed to learn to succeed with his own disabilities just like the woman he once loved. Gai knew that Lee would certainly succeed and never give up and he knew he would become a splendid ninja one day.

Just like Akane.

* * *

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha with his favorite book in his hand. He always felt a little better after visiting the memorial in the mornings—even if it meant that he would be late to training with his Genin team. Over the past few years, he had gone through a lot of teams—but none of them showed the amount of teamwork he was looking for—what was most important on a ninja team.

Laughing to himself, he was almost positive that the team he had _now _did not really meet his expectations—but he needed to keep the promise that he had with Minato. Finally, Naruto had graduated the academy—dead last he might add—and was under his tutelage. Kakashi noticed that Naruto shared the same drive to be great, just like Minato had, but the personality of Kushina—which, Kakashi had to admit, was taxing at times.

Looking down at the book again he couldn't help but think of her. Even if he had read the book a thousand times, he couldn't let it go. In his mind, he always had the image of her—sitting at Ichiraku on his birthday—giving it to him with a smile on her face, so happy that she had picked it out herself. To him, it was one of the small things he had left of her to bring with him.

But she was not gone from his life. While he had to admit he didn't like talking about her to anyone, to himself—he thought about her a lot. He kept the dying plant above his bed, on the window sill, even though he hated it. Getting rid of Mr. Ukki, as they had named him, was like getting rid of a piece of her—making her death all the more final. For every test he had given to test his Genin, he used the small bells off of the silk bookmark he had been given. Only one team ever managed to capture his precious treasure from him, and that was the team he had now.

Of course, he also had Pakkun. He could remember the dark months he spent alone in his apartment with the seeing eye dog she left behind for him, and how her death only brought them closer—more like friends, than owner and master. He could remember all the times Pakkun saved his neck in battle—as if Akane was still looking after him through the gift of her dog—keeping her word.

Kakashi sighed as the thought crossed him. She seemed to still be protecting him, when he couldn't even protect her. All too often, the memories of that night—that sudden night—haunted him. He tried to think of any possible way he could have saved her—how he should have noticed that the man he threw to her was not done—but when he thought like that, it made him sick. Kakashi wished a thousand times that he could go back to that night and that it would be him, instead of her, that died—but he knew that would never happen.

Since she died, he only found himself becoming a better ninja—even though he had quit the ANBU after the incident. He found himself becoming known around the world as "Copy Ninja Kakashi"-a ninja that was seemingly unafraid to die. Now, he was the sensei to some of the most promising Genin in Konoha, and he couldn't be prouder.

Closing his book, he thought back to Akane. He had never found another girl like her, he had never even considered dating, since her death. To him, there was no one that could ever replace her. No one could ever give him the crooked smile he loved, or make his heart race with every word they said. No Kunoichi he had ever met lived up to the determination and power that Akane had. None of them showed the strength and love she had towards her friends.

He knew that he would always love her—and that he would be thankful each day that she had given him the best few years of his life a man could ever have. That she could show him a love that few would ever experience in their entire lives…

He would always love her for that.

* * *

"Sasuke, quit seeking revenge." Kakashi muttered, pulling the chords tighter around the boy, "In this line of work, I've seen just how bad guys like you can get. In the end, those who tasted revenge were not satisfied-it ended in tragedy. You will only suffer more, even if you_ are_ successful."

Kakashi watched as the boys faced crunched up in anger. He hated the fact that Sasuke was so bent on destroying his brother. It was sad that the boy who had so much potential to do good, was trapped in his own ball of self destruction.

"What the hell do you know?" Sasuke screamed back, "Don't talk to me like you understand!"

The white haired man was shocked as the boy screamed at him. He certainly understood what he was going through. Seven years ago, he had never wanted revenge more in his life—he wanted to kill those involved so badly—all the ANBU on his team that night for not doing a better job, all of Kirigakure for breeding those rogue ninjas, even the Hokage for not fact checking. But he came to realize that his revenge would only lead him down the same road Sasuke was heading—the only difference between him and Sasuke was when the unimaginable happened to him, he was old enough to realize all of that.

"Hey…calm down…" he said sternly.

"What if I were to…kill the one you loved most?" Sasuke offered, his eyes glowing in satisfaction, "How far would you stray from what you just said? I can make you feel true pain!"

Kakashi looked down at his student who still had so much to learn. Little did the boy know, but his threats were meaningless. Little did the boy know how much pain he had faced over the years, how painful _true _pain actually hurt. How the pain of losing the one you loved most can change a person, can change a life. If Sasuke really knew that pain, Kakashi was sure, he would not make such silly threats.

"That would work…however," Kakashi began in a whisper, "Unfortunately for me, no such person exists."

Sasuke looked on in disbelief as his sensei just gave him a smile.

"Those people have already been killed."

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you all for reading this fanfiction! どうもありがとうございます！**


End file.
